The Possessed
by Metha Saja
Summary: Sekolah baru dan cerita baru. Dia ada di sana dan dia tidak akan melepaskanmu... Sora/Roxas. Family Horror. RnR please. Last Chapter updated! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Journey To The Village

Heeeyaa

Kucoba bikin fic horror yang lumayan horror.

Untuk chapter 1 belum ada horror. Untuk chapter berikutnya, saya belum bisa memastikan.

Heheehe…

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 1: Journey to the Village**

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir bagi mereka untuk melihat kota besar tempat kelahiran mereka. Kota yang sudah merupakan bagian dari kehidupan mereka kini harus mereka tinggalkan karena suatu alasan yang cukup tidak masuk akal; pekerjaan. Ayah mereka yang merupakan seorang dokter senior dengan nama berkumandang di seluruh langit kota, ditugaskan untuk memberikan penyuluhan kesehatan di desa Seiyuu. Pemilik rumah sakit yang galak dan agak sinting, membuat Cloud Strife hanya menghela nafas dan mengajak istri dan dua putra kembarnya pindah ke Desa Seiyuu. Dan mereka tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke kota lama mereka.

Hati mereka hancur saat mengetahui itu. Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan segala yang ada di kota yang sudah mendarah daging dalam ingatan mereka. Semua ingatan itu akan segera menjadi tumpukan debu putih dalam otak mereka.

Mereka hanya diam; duduk manis dalam mobil ayah mereka, sesekali menggerutu, sesekali menyenandungkan sepotong-dua potong lagu favorit mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan hanya untuk melihat cermin. Bukan cermin tapi saudara kembar mereka. Wajah mereka sama, tekstur yang sama, warna bola mata yang sama, bentuk tubuh yang sama, namun warna rambut yang berbeda.

Yang lahir duluan, di Bulan Agustus, di hari ke-10, pukul 20.13, bernama Sora. Dialah yang memiliki rambut coklat batang pinus, tebal, runcing seperti paku. Anak yang baik, ceria, dan pemberani. Dia sangat senang mengocehkan lelucon-lelucon pada adiknya, walau kadang dia tidak begitu peduli. Namun begitu, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Yang terakhir, lahir di Bulan Agustus, masih sama di hari ke-10 namun berbeda 13 menit dari Sora. Tekstur wajahnya sama dengan Sora, rambut pirang mentega lembut selembut sutra. Dialah yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian keluarganya. Sebagai yang termuda, dia selalu dianggap yang terlemah, yang termanis dan dia benci menjadi anak manis. Dia selalu ingin disamakan dengan kakaknya, selalu ingin menjadi lebih baik. Namanya adalah Roxas.

"Hei, aku bosan," sahut Sora tiba-tiba. Roxas menolehnya.

"Kenapa?" jawabnya, menunjukan kesan biasa-biasa saja di wajahnya.

"Tidak ada hal lain yang kita lihat selain pohon dan rumput liar." Sora menggaruk kepalanya sambil menghenyakan tubuh ke kursi mobil.

"Lalu kenapa?" seolah, tidak mendengar jawaban Sora, Roxas kembali bertanya.

"Maksudku, aku ingin melihat sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari pohon dan rumput liar."

"Seperti?" tanya Roxas lagi. Sora menghela nafas,

"Apa saja selain pohon dan rumput liar!" seru Sora, membuang wajah dari kembarannya ke arah jendela di samping kirinya. Roxas merasa agak bersalah, menundukan kepalanya, kemudian mendongak melihat kaca spion di samping kepala ayahnya.

"Ayah, kapan kita sampai?"

Cloud, sang ayah, menatap putranya dari spion yang sama, "Sebentar lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, Roxas." Jawabnya dengan nada kurang meyakinkan. Dia tahu bahwa dia baru saja membohongi putranya sendiri. Mereka belum akan sampai di Desa Seiyuu dalam 10 atau 20 menit lagi, melainkan 4-5 jam lagi. Matanya sayu begitu melihat kedua putranya dari kaca spion, terduduk lesu dan kuyu. Mereka seperti dua pinang pucat di mata Cloud.

"Sora," Roxas kemudian memanggil Sora yang masih menatap keluar jendela di sebelah kirinya. Dia tidak menoleh Roxas. Masih menatap pepohonan yang berlarian di luar sana. "Maafkan aku…" suara Roxas melemah, mengetahui kakaknya tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dia berprasangka kalau Sora marah padanya karena pertanyaannya yang kurang menyenangkan tadi. Roxas sadar seharusnya dia menjawab bahwa dia juga bosan buka malah bertanya balik pada Sora.

Sora tersentak mendengar permintaan maaf Roxas, berbalik dengan segera, menatap mata Roxas tajam-tajam, "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"…." Roxas tidak menjawabnya.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Aku tidak marah padamu." Kata Sora seolah dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Roxas. Ikatan batin yang kuat sudah memberitahunya akan hal itu.

"…ya," Roxas mengangguk. Sora memberinya sebuah senyuman penuh kekaguman akan adiknya yang begitu polos dan penurut. Dia meraih bahu Roxas, memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat. Ayah mereka melihat melalui kaca spion sedangkan Aerith, ibu mereka berbalik untuk menyaksikannya. Mereka tersenyum, membuang semua keletihan dan kepenatan.

Kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh jalan. Keluarga Strife sudah tiba di sebuah jalan berkerikil dengan lebih banyak pohon dan rerumputan liar. Jam makan malam sudah lewat. Dengan tenaga yang ia dapat dari bekal _onigiri_ yang Aerith buat sebelum berangkat, Cloud berusaha menyetir dengan secepat dan seaman mungkin. Ia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi sebelum mereka sampai di rumah baru mereka di Desa Seiyuu.

Bosnya sudah memberikan rumah dinas yang cukup bagus pada keluarga Strife jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir akan tempat tinggal. Yang perlu mereka khawatirkan adalah, cara beradaptasi dengan lingkungan.

"Roxas, aku punya tebakan!" seru Sora tiba-tiba saat mereka melewati kawanan kelelawar di langit.

"Apa?" Roxas menjawabnya dengan lesu.

"Apa nama ikan yang tidak punya mata?" – (ini terjemahan dari bahasa inggris: what is the name of a _fish_ without an _eye_?)

"Ummm, buta?"

"Salah! Jawabannya, fsh! (fsh tanpa eye –i-)" kemudian Sora tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Roxas terlihat kecewa dengan jawabannya yang salah. Mereka menghabiskan satu jam pada malam itu untuk mencapai Desa Seiyuu.

**TBC…**

**Sekian dulu. **

**Aku akan lanjutkan jika ada review.**

**C U**


	2. Chapter 2: Seiyuu Village

**Setelah lama terbengkalai…**

**Update juga akhirnya. Sori lama update… -_-**

**Jiahahahaahahaaaaaa**

**Here You Go!**

**The Possessed**

Chapter 2: Seiyuu Village

Mereka disambut oleh seorang wanita muda baik hati yang menjadi penjaga rumah itu selama keluarga Strife berada dalam perjalanan menuju Desa Seiyuu. Desa itu bisa dibilang, tidak terlalu jauh dari peradaban karena mereka dapat menemukan sekolah dan beberapa fasilitas yang ada di kota di desa itu. Rencananya, si kembar akan masuk ke sebuah sekolah lokal setempat, SMA N 13 Seiyuu. Walau angka 13 itu membuat mereka sedikit bergidik, namun mereka tetap harus sekolah.

Sora dan Roxas membagi kamar mereka, sama seperti saat di kota lama. Kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua, seluas 5x4 meter, dengan 1 kamar mandi pribadi, _wallpaper_ biru muda ber-_glitter_ yang membuat kamar itu terkesan berkilau dan menyala dalam gelap. Hanya ada dua buah tempat tidur _single_ berseprei putih yang akan mereka pakai setiap malam dan setiap mereka butuh istirahat.

Mereka menghenyakan tubuh mereka ke arah kasur itu. Dengan mata berkedip beberapa kali, Sora menoleh ke samping kirinya, menatap Roxas yang berbaring sekitar 2 meter darinya.

"Roxas,"

"Hmm?" balas Roxas sambil menolehnya.

"Besok akan bagaimana ya?"

"Tidak tahu." Dia kembali pada posisi semulanya, "Semoga tidak ada yang buruk."

"Ya, aku harap juga begitu."

**~XXX~**

Pagi itu, keluarga Strife dengan ditemani oleh si wanita bernama Aqua yang sudah dengan senang hatinya menunggui rumah mereka selama mereka jauh, mereka berkeliling desa. Beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan aneh seolah melihat pameran atau badut. Sebagian besar melihat si kembar dengan pandangan kurang percaya. Dua anak dengan wajah sama dan bentuk tubuh yang sama, berjalan bersama orang tua mereka. Beberapa wanita berbisik saat Cloud dan keluarganya melintasi mereka. Agaknya, kabar tentang kedatangan mereka sudah menyebar sesaat sebelum mereka datang.

Aqua mengajak Strife sekeluarga ke sekolah yang akan dimasuki oleh si kembar. Bangunan sekolah tua berlantai satu, bergenteng merah bata usang, dan dindingnya yang penuh retakan. Hampir terlihat seperti bangunan yang hampir roboh sewaktu-waktu. Tetumbuhan yang tumbuh dan berakar di tanah halaman sekolah itu memberikan kesan mengerikan bagai sebuah bangunan berhantu. Sora dan Roxas bergidik mengetahui bahwa mereka akan bersekolah di sekolah itu. Bahkan sebelum menginjakan kaki di lantai sekolah itu, mereka merasakan aura aneh tersirat, merayap, menyentuh saraf Krause mereka sehingga hawa dingin membuat mereka merinding.

Aqua menjelaskan cukup panjang lebar tentang sekolah itu, tentang kapan sekolah itu dibangun, dan tentang siapa kepala sekolah itu dari 37 tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang. Setelah mendengar ceritanya yang panjang dan entah, dapat diresapi dengan baik oleh Sora dan Roxas, mereka kembali ke rumah mereka yang tergolong paling mewah di Desa Seiyuu.

Malam itu, kembali si kembar mengomunikasikan tentang sekolah baru mereka. Sora berpikir kalau sekolah itu cukup angker tapi menyenangkan sedangkan Roxas berpikir kalau sekolah itu cukup aneh. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang tentang sekolah yang menyeramkan itu.

**~XXX~**

Hari-hari berlalu dengan perasaan kagum akan desa yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Mereka menyukai desa itu, menikmati keindahan yang sangat alami itu. Sora dan Roxas belum memulai sekolah baru mereka walaupun mereka telah tinggal di desa selama tiga hari. Hari Senin mereka akan masuk ke sekolah baru. Sekolah yang akan memberikan kesan baru pada mereka.

Senin, Sora dan Roxas mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk sekolah baru mereka. Mereka bangun pagi-pagi buta, sarapan waffle dengan baluran sirup bluberi buatan ibu mereka yang pandai memasak, dan memakai pakaian terbaik mereka. Tepat pukul setengah tujuh, ayah mereka yang baik hati yang dengan senang hati mengantar mereka ke sekolah baru itu. Walau kesan seram belum hilang dari tampilan bangunan sekolah tua itu, Sora dan Roxas melangkah keluar dari mobil, merasakan hawa sejuk pagi itu dan menatap kerumunan anak yang berdesakan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"Kita masuk?" bisik Sora tiba-tiba.

"Yeah." Jawab Roxas pelan juga. Sora tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik tangan Roxas, mengajaknya masuk ke gedung sekolah itu. Ayah mereka memperhatikan kedua putranya sambil meringis tulus.

Mereka disambut oleh kepala sekolah berwajah seram dengan brewok pirang pucat. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Luxord. Sora kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya dan Roxas. Mereka mengikuti instruksinya dengan cukup baik dan mereka tahu bahwa mereka masuk kelas 1-3.

Luxord mengantar mereka ke kelas 1-3 yang sudah dipenuhi murid-murid berwajah aneh dan kuyu. Luxord meninggalkan mereka dan Sora-lah yang paling bersemangat memasuki kelas baru dari dua saudara kembar itu.

Wali kelas mereka, Marluxia Lowenhart mempersilakan mereka masuk setelah bel berbunyi. Waktu itu pukul tujuh dan si kembar masuk ke ruang kelas mengerikan itu.

"Silakan, Mr. Strife!" seru Marluxia dari dalam. Sora meringis senang, Roxas mengkerut malu.

"Aku duluan, ya!" seru Sora. Roxas hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya merah, kepalanya pening memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan setelah memasuki kelas. Memperkenalkan diri di depan banyak orang tak dikenal, bukanlah hal yang disukai oleh Roxas.

Sora melangkah masuk, kemudian berdiri di samping pria tinggi berambut merah jambut bernama Marluxia. Melihat penampilan Marluxia, Sora menahan tawanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Strife." Perintah Marluxia. Sora mengangguk.

"Ehem!" dia berdeham keras, menarik semua perhatian kepadanya. Para murid membalasnya dengan bisikan dan sindiran tak bersuara, "Namaku Sora Strife. Usiaku 15 tahun, tinggiku 158 cm, beratku 49 kg, dan aku punya adik kembar bernama Roxas."

"Sora? Heheh, nama anak perempuan." Sindir salah seorang murid. Sora tidak tahu yang mana yang tadi menyindirnya namun, dia melanjutkan perkenalan dirinya,

"Aku pindah ke sini karena pekerjaan ayahku. Ayahku adalah Cloud Strife, dokter terkemuka di kota lama kami." Kata Sora bangga. Sekali lagi, murid-murid membalasnya dengan sindiran dan bisikan. Sora melemparkan senyum meriah yang membuat sindiran dan bisikan semakin banyak.

"Baik. Silakan duduk di…" Marluxia menatap kursi-kursi muridnya, mencari kursi kosong. "..sana! di pojok belakang sana."

Sora menatap kursi dekil di pojok ruangan, "Yuck.." kemudian melangkah ke kursi itu. Jauh dari perkiraannya, ternyata kursi itu cukup nyaman.

"Berikutnya, Mr. Strife!" Marluxia memanggil Roxas. Pintu terbuka pelan, Roxas masuk sambil menundukan kepala. "Perkenalkan dirimu, ."

"B-baik…" Roxas mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat Sora di pojok belakang, tersenyum lebar seolah memberi semangat padanya. Roxas menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk menatap seisi kelas, "S-selamat pa-pagi…"

Sindiran, bisikan, dan tawa lirih memenuhi ruangan.

"N-namaku Roxas Strife. A-aku s-saudara kembar Sora. Se-senang bertemu dengan kalian." Katanya. Sindiran dan berbagai ejekan lirih memenuhi ruangan sekali lagi.

"Roxas, eh? Nama yang aneh. Hahahaa!" seorang tertawa mengejek. Tidak seperti Sora, Roxas melihat siapa yang mengejeknya. Anak berambut pirang, bertubuh tinggi, berwajah jelek dengan sayatan di dekat dahinya. Seifer Almasy.

"Baik, terima kasih . kau duduk di.." Marluxia menatap seisi ruangan lagi. Sudah hampir tidak ada kursi kosong selain… yang ada di pojok kanan depan. "..ya, sana! Di pojok kanan depan saja, ya?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa…" jawab Roxas. Saat dia melirik kursi itu, di sampingnya terdapat kursi kosong lain. Dalam mata Roxas, dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sama dengannya. Dia duduk sendirian, seperti kesepian.

Roxas menatapnya saat mencapai kursinya. "Hai. Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"…tentu saja…" jawabnya.

Roxas kemudian duduk di sampingnya, "Terima kasih." Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Roxas, dia merasa ingin mengenal anak itu lebih jauh. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Roxas. Kau siapa?"

Anak itu tersenyum mengerikan, "….Ventus… Kirikaze."

"Kuharap, kita bisa jadi teman baik, ya Ventus."

"…ya.."

**~~XXX~~**

Pelajaran dimulai dengan pengenalan bagian-bagian virus oleh Marluxia yang merupakan guru biologi sekaligus wali kelas 1-3. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sora banyak berbicara bersama teman-teman barunya Hayner, Pence, dan Olette. Dia juga merasakan getaran aneh saat melihat gadis berambut merah yang duduk di seberangnya, yang dia ketahui bernama Kairi. Sora merasa sangat senang dan beruntung bersekolah di sekolah itu walaupun dari luar gedungnya terlihat seram.

Roxas mengikuti pelajaran bersama teman barunya, Ventus. Ventus tidak banyak bicara dan lebih suka mengukir meja dengan pulpennya daripada memperhatikan guru. Anehnya, Marluxia tidak pernah menegurnya.

"Hei, Ventus," panggil Roxas. Ventus tidak menjawabnya. "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" vemtus tetap tidak menjawabnya. Roxas menegakkan badannya, melihat apa yang sedang ditulis oleh Ventus.

Matanya terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui apa yang sedang ditulis Ventus,

BUNUH

**~~XXX~~**

"Roxas!" Sora menghampiri Roxas saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Waktu itu, Roxas sedang duduk sambil berbicara dengan Ventus yang terus berbicara pelan dan agak menakutkan. Dia sangat senang berbicara dengan Ventus, walaupun itu artinya, dia harus mengacuhkan Sora.

"Aku tinggal di sana. Di dekat rumah kepala desa." Kata Roxas. "Kau tinggal di mana?"

Kalimat Roxas, membuat Sora bingung. Sora berusaha bicara dengan Roxas namun, jawaban yang keluar selalu berbeda dengan apa yang ditanyakan olehnya.

"Kau suka bunga lili putih? Eh, maksudku ibumu." Roxas tertawa lirih, "Ibuku juga suka bunga. Kami punya sebuah kebun bunga kecil di kota lama."

Sora semakin bingung, "Roxas!"

Roxas merasa terganggu, "Apa sih, Sora?"

"Dari tadi aku bicara padamu tapi kau malah menjawab yang aneh-aneh."

"Tidak lihatkah kau kalau aku sedang bicara dengan Ventus?"

Mata Sora terbuka lebar dan dia hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ventus?"

"Iya, Ventus ini kakakku, Sora."

Dalam mata Roxas, Ventus menoleh Sora dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun, dalam mata Sora, Ventus tidaklah ada. Tidak ada anak bernama Ventus dan tidak ada siapapun yang duduk bersama Roxas.

**TBC….**

**Sorry horrornya belum kerasa di sini tapi akan kutambah lagi kok**

**^O^**

**REVIEW iyah**


	3. Chapter 3: Virtual Friend?

**I can feel the pressure…..**

**Oops!**

**Sorry, I was listening to Pressure by Paramore.**

**Sorry for using English as my AN..**

**Hahahahaa, aku update chapter 3 nih!**

**Semoga lebih bagus dari sebelumnya, ya :D :D**

**~~The Possessed~~**

**Chapter 3: Virtual Friend?**

"O-Ok.. sepertinya, aku a-ada urusan. Yah, sampai jumpa nanti ya, Roxy dan V-Ventus.." Sora tergagap begitu menyadari bahwa Roxas berbicara dengan seseorang yang tak nyata. Dia berlari keluar, hampir menabrak si _bully_ SMA Seiyuu, Seifer. Seifer memperhatikannya namun kemudian memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Sora.

_'Mungkin, itu hanya teman khayalan Roxas. Atau…'_ batin Sora sambil berlalu.

"Maaf, ya Ventus. Kakakku memang agak aneh." Di dalam kelas, Roxas meminta maaf pada Ventus atas tingkah Sora yang aneh. Ventus tersenyum kecil sambil berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Menurutku," lanjut Roxas, menoleh sekeliling, "sekolah ini cukup menyenangkan."

"…ya….. benar…"

**~~XXX~~**

Sekolah hari itu berakhir dengan denting bel alumunium yang merdu. Sora segera menghambur ke luar kelas tanpa ragu. Dia suka jam pulang dan dia selalu menunggu adiknya di luar kelas.

Roxas menatap Ventus yang masih diam di kursinya, menundukan kepala sambil komat-kamit tak jelas.

"Ventus, kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

"…tidak…"

"Kenapa? Orang tuamu pasti sedang menunggumu."

"Aku…." Suaranya tersendat, "…tidak punya orang tua…"

Jantung Roxas berdegup segera. Rasa bersalah agaknya menyelimuti hatinya, "Ah! M-maaf… a-aku tidak.. bermaksud…"

"..tidak apa-apa, Roxas." Dia tersenyum, "Pulanglah. Kakakmu sudah menunggumu….."

"Baik. Sampai jumpa besok, Ventus." Seru Roxas, melangkah keluar dari kelas. Di luar, dia melihat Sora berbicara dengan seorang gadis rambut merah sambil tersipu dan bertingkah aneh. Roxas tahu bahwa Sora pasti sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hehehhh… sampai jumpa besok, Kairi." Sahut Sora sambil tertawa lirih pada si gadis.

"Sampai jumpa, Sora." Balas gadis bernama Kairi itu sambil berlalu bersama temannya. Roxas menghampiri Sora yang masih terus tersipu-sipu.

"Sora!" teriakan Roxas menyadarkan Sora dari khayalan tingkat tingginya. Dia segera menoleh Roxas dengan wajah merah padam.

"A-ayo pulang! Haha.." katanya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian agar Roxas tidak bertanya kenapa dia bertingkah aneh.

Ayah mereka ternyata sudah menunggu mereka di luar halaman sekolah cukup lama. Sora dan Roxas segera menghambur dan masuk ke mobil Cloud, berdesakan mendapat tempat duduk. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk terbaik, mobil pun mulai berjalan.

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian di sekolah?" tanya Cloud saat mobil melintasi sebuah peternakan domba.

"Keren sekali! Aku dapat banyak teman baru dan aku rasa, guru-guru di sana tidak terlalu galak." Jawab Sora bersemangat.

"Syukurlah kau senang, Sora. Bagaimana denganmu Roxas?"

"Umm.. ya.. aku dapat seorang teman baru," jawabnya pelan. Roxas tidak sempat berkenalan dengan teman sekelas lain karena terlalu sibuk berbincang dengan Ventus. Karena itu, dia hampir tidak mengenal semua teman sekelas.

"Cuma seorang?" Cloud balas bertanya.

"..Iya. Namanya Ventus Kirikaze." Tiba-tiba dia jadi bersemangat saat mengucapkan nama Ventus. Mendengar nama itu, Sora bergidik, merasakan hawa dingin luar biasa yang datang dari tubuh Roxas. Dia menoleh Roxas namun tidak ada hal aneh pada dirinya. Sora mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengingat nama-nama teman barunya namun, hawa dingin itu semakin terasa.

"Kau senang berteman dengannya?" Cloud kembali bertanya.

"Senang! Senang sekali! Karena, selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman.. karena aku.."

"Jangan bicarakan itu, Roxas." Tiba-tiba Cloud memotongnya. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa Cloud tidak suka membicarakan tentang kelebihan Roxas yang tidak disukai orang lain. Sejak kecil, Roxas mampu melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Merasakan keberadaan mereka, berbicara dengan mereka, dan bersentuhan dengan mereka. Dia dianggap penyihir saat duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak. Tapi Sora selalu ada untuknya dan itu membuat Roxas merasa lebih baik.

Setelah itu, tak satu pun berani bicara. Mobil melaju pelan menuju rumah keluarga Strife. Di rumah besar itu, si kembar menceritakan semua yang terjadi di sekolah. Saat Roxas menceritakan tentang Ventus, Sora kembali bergidik. Dia khawatir dan takut jikalau di sekolah itu terdapat hal buruk yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh orang tertentu saja. Roxas mungkin mengetahuinya. Dilihat dari kenyataan bahwa dia bertemu dan berbicara dengan orang yang tak nyata. Sora ingin menanyakannya namun, ikatan yang kuat memberitahunya agar tidak melakukan itu.

"Seperti apa teman barumu, Roxas?" tanya Aerith saat makan malam. Keluarga Strife berkumpul di ruang makan yang cukup besar bersama Aqua, menyantap makan malam buatan Aerith dan Aqua.

Roxas menghentikan aktifitasnya, menatap Aerith lalu menjawabnya, "Dia anak yang baik, Ma. Dia punya rambut pirang sepertiku dan kulitnya agak pucat."

"Namanya Ventus, kan?"

"Ya. Ventus Kirikaze."

Setelah itu, Sora dan Roxas kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mengakhiri hari itu. Sora tidak bisa tidur cepat. Pikirannya melayang pada teman baru Roxas. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa Ventus dan apakah orang tuanya percaya kalau Ventus benar-benar ada.

'Aku akan membicarakan ini pada Papa.' Pikirnya kemudian dia turun dari ranjang menuju ruang kerja Cloud.

Sora mengetuk pintu,

"Papa?"

Terdengar suara dari dalam, "Ya?"

"Ini Sora. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuklah, sayang." Jawab Cloud. Sora mendorong pintu terbuka kemudian melangkah masuk dengna mantap. Dilihatnya Cloud sedang duduk di kursi besar di belakang meja sambil membaca setumpuk dokumen. Sora duduk di kursi di depan meja dengan agak gugup walaupun saat masuk, dia merasa mantap.

"…"

"Ada apa? Ini kan sudah malam, kamu seharusnya sudah tidur."

"Begini…" ternggorokan Sora terasa sakit. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah dan tergagap, membuat Cloud heran dengan putra tertuanya.

"Kamu tidak sedang sakit, kan?"

"Tidak, Papa. Aku ingin… membicarakan tentang teman baru Roxas." Akhirnya Sora berhasil mengatakannya walaupun dia berkeringat dan hampir cegukan.

"Ada apa dengan teman baru Roxas?"

"…aku rasa… Roxas tidak punya teman baru di sekolah."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Cloud agak melotot mendengar perkataan Sora. Sora menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yah.. aku rasa, Roxas hanya berkhayal punya teman baru."

Cloud semakin heran, "Berkhayal?"

"Umm, seperti… teman khayalan."

Mendengarnya, kali ini Cloud menghela nafas panjang, "Sora," dia mengulurkan tangan, meletakkannya ke atas kepala Sora, "hanya anak kecil yang punya teman khayalan dan Roxas sudah bukan anak kecil. Kau juga pernah punya teman khayalan, kan?"

Sora tertegun, "Eh? Uh, iya.. tapi itu waktu aku masih 3 tahun.."

"Nah, benar kan? Roxas memang tidak pernah punya teman sejak kecil tapi bukan berarti dia terus memiliki teman khayalan. Kamu bisa menjadi teman sekaligus kakaknya. Dan aku rasa, teman barunya yang bernama Ventus itu bukanlah khayalannya."

"Tapi Ventus tidak ada! Oops!" seru Sora tiba-tiba. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Cloud tercegang, tidak percaya dan terkejut.

"Sora, apa yang sedang…"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa!" sahut Sora cepat, kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Cloud menatap punggung anaknya dengan perasaan heran bercampur kaget. Ia berpikir, apakah perkataan Sora barusan itu benar adanya.

'Apa yang sudah kukatakan?' Sora membatin sambil melangkah cepat ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu tapi, sayangnya dia selalu keceplosan saat bicara. Dia kembali ke kamar, melihat seisi kamar yang tidak berubah sejak dia pergi menemui ayahnya tadi.

"Roxas?" dia memanggil Roxas yang berbaring menghadap dinding. "Sepertinya, dia sudah tidur." Dengan berpikir demikian, Sora menghampiri tempat tidurnya, memejamkan mata. Hari itu terasa cukup berat dan aneh. Mungkin besok, Roxas akan melupakan anak tak nyata itu. Sora sangat berharap.

**TBC….**

**Begitulah :)**

**Berkenan untuk memberikan sebuah review?**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Getting Worse

**Hallooo ^o^**

**Aku update lagi… mungkin….untuk chapter berikutnya akan sangat dan amat lama baru akan muncul…**

**O ya, alasan kenapa aku memilih Sora dan Roxas sebagai TWINS adalah karena ada hubungannya dengan jalan cerita bukan hanya suatu kesenangan dan dendam pribadi. Dan alasan kenapa VENTUS ada di sini juga akan terkuak di chapter-chapter berikutnya (kalo aku update, ya).**

**SETIAP HAL YANG TERJADI PASTI MEMILIKI SUATU ALASAN.**

**ADA ASAP ADA API.**

**ADA SEMUT ADA GULA.**

**Untuk ending, aku sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh sebelum aku publish fic ini begitu pula dengan jalan cerita dan alasan kenapa Sora dan Roxas sebagai KEMBAR.**

**Nah, I think that's enough. I get my butt frozen here. My hands hurt and my head, my brain. I need some rest – some DAMN rest.**

**Kingdom Hearts and its characters are not mine. Though I hope Roxas is mine… *phew**

**Hahahahaa, enjoy this little fic of mine, guys!**

**~THE POSSESSED~**

**Chapter 4: It's getting worse**

Keesokan paginya, si kembar menjalani hari seperti kemarin. Mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan diantar oleh Cloud dan disambut oleh teman-teman sekelas yang meriah seperti melihat sirkus. Mengacuhkan ucapan selamat datang dari teman sekelas, Roxas segera duduk di kursinya. Dia melihat Ventus sendirian dan kesepian. Mirip sepertinya dulu..

"Ventus," kata Roxas memulai pembicaraan.

"….mereka mengacuhkanku…"

"Kau pasti sangat sedih… dulu, aku juga begitu…" kata Roxas pelan. "teman-teman di sekolah lamaku menganggapku penyihir hanya karena aku memiliki kelebihan yang sangat aneh…"

"…penyihir?"

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka mengacuhkanmu?"

"…karena aku… dibenci…"

"Kenapa mereka membencimu?"

"Karena…. Entahlah…."

Di sudut lain ruang kelas, Hayner melihat Roxas bicara sendiri. Dia merasa aneh kemudian memberitahu Sora.

"Sora, ada apa dengan adikmu?"

"Apa?" Sora menolehnya.

"Dia bicara sendiri."

Sora tercegang. Dia menghampiri Roxas secepat yang ia bisa untuk menegurnya, untuk tidak bicara sendiri lagi.

"Roxas!"

"Tunggu, Sora. Aku sedang bicara dengan Ventus."

"Berhenti bicara dengannya!" bentak Sora tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Roxas menglaihkan perhatiannya dari kursi kosong kepada Sora.

"Ventus, temanmu itu. Dia…"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia.. Dia .. Dia tidak ada!"

Roxas merasa jantungnya baru saja dipukul oleh palu besar. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan perasaannya sangat aneh. Dia sedih..

"Kau bohong!" teriaknya, membuat seisi kelas memberikan tatapan ingin tahu padanya, "Ventus ada di sini!"

"Dia tidak ada! Roxas, berhenti berhayal! Jadilah laki-laki dewasa!"

"Seharusnya, aku yang bilang begitu!" Roxas berdiri, "Jadilah laki-laki dewasa! Apa kau tidak suka aku berteman dengan Ventus?"

Ventus tersenyum.

"Aku kakakmu jadi kau harus mendengarkanku!"

"Kau hanya lebih tua 13 menit dariku jadi untuk apa aku mendengarkanmu!" Roxas keluar dari bangkunya sambil menggandeng Ventus walau dalam mata orang lain, dia menggandeng angin. "Lebih baik, kita pergi dari sini. Ada yang iri dengan persahabatan kita, Ven." Sindirnya pada Sora sambil berlalu. Sora merasa dirinya baru saja disiram air mendidih. Darahnya naik dan ingin rasanya dia berteriak keras. Dia mengurungkan niat untuk berteriak seraya mendengar bisik-bisik teman sekelas.

"Anak itu aneh."

"Ventus?"

"Siapa Ventus? Tidak ada yang namanya Ventus di sini."

"Mungkin dia sudah gila."

"Kasihan sekali."

"Berisik!" Sora berteriak, meninggalkan ruang kelas. Dia ingin mencari Roxas dan mengakatan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkannya. Sora sadar seharusnya dia tidak berkata demikian. Sora ingin minta maaf pada Roxas dan Ventus.

Sora menelusuri seluruh bagian gedung sekolah, mencari kemana Roxas dan Ventus pergi. Dia tidak menemukan mereka di mana pun hingga akhirnya, Sora berhenti di kebun barat sekolah.

Roxas dan Ventus ada di sana. Atau mungkin hanya Roxas.

"Roxas!" Sora memanggilnya. Roxas yang sedang duduk di tanah sambil menatap sekumpulan bunga lili putih, menolehnya namun kemudian membuang wajah begitu tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Sora.

Sora mendekatinya, "Kau marah?"

"…" Roxas tidak menjawabnya.

"Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud.." suara Sora melemah.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Ventus." Balas Roxas. Sora tercengang. Haruskah dia pura-pura minta maaf pada orang tak nyata? Dia merasa bodoh.

"Ok. Umm.. m-maaf ya, Ven.."

Roxas menoleh sampingnya sebentar, "Maafkan dia?"

"Ya…" jawab Ventus walau hanya Roxas yang mendengarnya.

"Berterima kasihlah padanya karena dia sudah memaafkanmu, Sora."

"T-terima kasih." Sora memberikan senyum aneh pada angin di samping Roxas kemudian dia ikut duduk untuk menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Walaupun suasana terasa aneh dan hawa dingin menyeruak, Sora memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap duduk dan tidak panik.

**~~XXX~~**

Semakin hari, persahabatan misterius Roxas dan Ventus semakin kuat. Dia semakin sering bicara padanya dan di mata orang lain, dia bicara sendirian. Teman-teman sekelas mereka mulai menganggap Roxas gila namun hal itu disanggah oleh Sora. Sora mengatakan pada teman sekelas bahwa Roxas mempunyai teman hayalan. Setengah kelas tidak percaya dan masih menganggapnya gila. Sora semakin khawatir dengan kenyataan itu. Namun, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan…

"Ven, kau tidak mengerjakan ulangan matematika ini?" tanya Roxas pada suatu hari Selasa saat ulangan matematika dadakan dilaksanakan.

"…aku tidak bisa menulis.."

"Tanganmu sakit, ya?"

"…iya…"

"Um…" Roxas menoleh sekeliling. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Aku akan kerjakan untukmu, ya?"

Ventus tersenyum.

Roxas mengeluarkan kertas dan mulai menyalin semua pekerjaannya ke kertas yang bertuliskan nama Ventus Kirikaze. Dia mengerjakan miliknya dan milik Ventus secepat yang dia bisa hingga bel berbunyi. Murid-murid menyerahkan ulangan mereka pada Mr. Zexion yang berambut aneh dan kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Semua sudah mengumpulkan?" tanya Zexion, menatap seluruh muridnya.

"Sudah, Pak."

"Biar kuhitung dulu," Zexion mulai menghitung, "1, 2, 3….. 35, 36, 37."

Para siswa kelas 1-3 terbengong saat mengetahui jumlah kertas ulangan ada 37 lembar.

"Rasanya aneh." Zexion kembali menghitung. Sekarang dengan menyebut nama muridnya, "…Olette, Hayner, Pence, Kairi, Ruka, Mio, Kei, Chris, Sora, Mayu, Roxas… Ventus. Huh?"

Seisi kelas kembali bengong.

"Aku rasa, tidak ada yang namanya Ventus di kelas ini."

Kelas mulai berbisik-bisik. Sora memperhatikan Roxas yang terdiam seperti dihipnotis. Dia tidak bergerak, tidak merespon perkataan Mr. Zexion.

'Roxas…'

"Baiklah. Silakan istirahat." Kata Zexion mengakhiri jam pelajarannya. Murid-murid menghambur ke luar kelas, sebagian memilih untuk menggosip – khususnya para perempuan, dan Sora menghampiri Roxas.

"Roxas."

Seperti baru terbangun dari tidur panjang, Roxas sedikit terlonjak di tempat, "Ya?"

"…Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Sora keluar dari kelas. Pening kepalanya memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Roxas. Dia berjalan pelan sambil menundukan kepala.

"Ventus?"

Terdengar suara dari ruang guru saat Sora melintas di depannya. Dia berhenti, menguping siapapun yang tadi mengatakan nama Ventus.

"Dia mengerjakan ulangan matematikamu, Zex?"

"Ya. Aku merasa aneh.."

"Tapi tidak ada yang namanya Ventus di kelasmu kan, Marluxia?"

"Ya, itu benar.

"Apakah itu salah satu dari murid barumu?"

"Bukan. Nama mereka Sora dan Roxas."

Di luar, Sora menelan ludah seakan tak percaya.

"Ventus.. sudah mati 15 tahun yang lalu, kan?"

Mata Sora terbelalak. Ventus sudah mati 15 tahun yang lalu? Tapi… jadi, yang dia pikirkan selama ini ternyata benar. Ventus adalah hantu! Arwah penasaran.

**TBC**

**Hanya segitu sahaja iyah. Mohon dimaklumi. Aku butuh istirahat – sangat butuh istirahat. To heal my head, my hands, and my heart.**

"**If I don't have a heart, why does it have to be that hurt?"**

**Just some quotes I found last day.**

**Oke, aku akan beberkan sedikit chara di sini:**

**Sora**

**Roxas**

**Ventus**

**Vanitas (sedikit perannya dan akan muncul near the end of the story)**

**Guess what?**

**Ini akan menjadi fic pertamaku yang berending aneh. Maksudku bukan sad ending lagi seperti sebelumnya. Sora akan bertahan hidup karena aku kasihan bikin dia mati terus *evil laugh* tapi juga bukan happy ending. WAKAKAKAKAKAAAAAA**

**Oke, dadah!**

**See you next time!**

**Till' we meet again!**

**Silakan kontak ke FB-ku jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau sekedar mengisi waktu luang= rinoa(underscore)spenda(at)yahoo(dot)co(dot)id **

**DA: veronicanightmare(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

"**He was HIS reincarnation. HE felt guilty and HE wanted to apologize for what he had done to the BOY. This guilt and apologize feeling created a new personality and the personality was then born as the boy's twin which took the appearance of the BOY."**


	5. Chapter 5: The Begining

**Hola, HALO, HELLO**

**Hahaha, hilang akal karena berbagai kendala, aku sempat meng-abandon fic ini. Sebenernya sih, aku nggak ngelanjutin lagi tapi aku sudah nulis sampai Chapter 14.**

**Yah, bagi yang mau tahu kelanjutannya, silakan kontak saya. Mungkin saya akan beberkan sedikit – sok terkenal *PLAK**

**Di chapter-chapter berikutnya akan ada banyak darah dan kejadian aneh. Wahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa (don't trust me, I'm crazy) *PLAK PLOK PLUK PLATOK PLETAK BENJOL**

**T_T**

**T_T**

**Ah, sudahlah basa basi gila di atas. **

**Here ya go**

**Enjoy :)**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 5: The Beginning**

"Tidak mungkin!" Sora berteriak pelan sambil kembali ke kelas. Ventus adalah hantu/setan. Dia harus memberi tahu Roxas. Untuk menjauh darinya dan tidak menyebut namanya lagi.

Saat dia kembali ke kelas, Sora tidak menemukan Roxas.

"Roxas? Dimana dia?"

Hayner melewatinya, "Hai Sora."

"Hayner," Sora menarik lengan Hayner yang tadi hampir ke luar kelas.

"Ouch, sakit. Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat Roxas?" mata Sora menajam saat menayakan itu.

"Iya. Dia pergi ke luar. Sepertinya tadi Mio melihatnya di kebun barat."

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Sora berlari ke kebun barat sekolah. Kebun yang penuh dengan bunga lili putih itu, memang memberikan kesan buruk bagi Sora. Apalagi, saat dia harus berakting minta maaf pada angin supaya Roxas tidak marah padanya.

Sora melihat Roxas diantara kumpulan bunga lili putih. Dia berdiri, menundukan kepala layaknya seorang peserta upacara Senin pagi yang sedang mengheningkan cipta.

"Roxas!"

Roxas menolehnya. Tatapannya kosong.

"Kau harus.." Sora berlari menghampirinya, menyentuh bahunya. "pergi dari sini!"

"So…ra…." Mata Roxas tiba-tiba berair. "Ibu…" kemudian dia terhuyung dan ambruk ke tubuh Sora.

"Ah! Roxas! Sadarlah!" Sora berteriak, mengguncang tubuh Roxas yang tak sadarkan diri. Namun, Roxas tidak sadar jua. Untungnya waktu itu, Mr. Marluxia datang setelah mendengar teriakan Sora. Dia menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Strife?"

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu, Pak.. Roxas…"

"Biar aku bawa dia ke UKS." Seru Marluxia dan dengan cepat membopong tubuh Roxas ke UKS. Sora mengikutinya dengan perasaan khawatir tak karuan.

**~~XXX~~**

"Mungkin dia sakit." Kata Marluxia setelah membaringkan Roxas di kasur yang ada di UKS.

"…Aku mengkhawatirkannya.."

"Biar kupanggil ayah kalian. Dia dokter, dia pasti tahu apa yang sedang diderita oleh putranya."

Sora mengangguk seraya Marluxia pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sora terus berdoa walau perasaan khawatir sangat besar dalam hatinya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Cloud datang dengan seragam dokternya dan alat-alat kedokteran dalam koper kecilnya. Dia segera menarik lepas resleting baju berkerah tinggi Roxas dan menempelkan stetoskopnya.

"Detak jantungnya.. normal." Cloud mengembalikan resleting baju Roxas. Kemudian dia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Roxas, "Suhu tubuhnya… juga normal."

"Papa, apa Roxas baik-baik saja?" tanya Sora. Cloud memasukkan semua alatnya kembali ke dalam koper.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia cuma kelelahan."

"…U..ugh…" Roxas mengerang. Semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Roxy?" panggil Sora.

"Roxas?" panggil Cloud.

Roxas membuka matanya. Dia menatap Cloud, beralih pada Sora, beralih pada Marluxia, dan akhirnya beralih kembali pada Cloud.

"Papa!" serunya, memeluk Cloud sambil sesenggukan.

"Roxas, kenapa kamu menangis?"

"A-aku tidak tahu… rasanya… rasanya sangat… sedih… sedih…"

Cloud mengusap rambut Roxas.

"Roxas," Sora memanggilnya, "….apa yang kau lihat di kebun lili itu?"

Roxas menggeleng tanpa melepas pelukan dari ayahnya.

"…begitu ya.."

"Aku mau pulang.. aku takut… dingin.. dan gelap…" Roxas kembali sesenggukan. Para dewasa dan Sora tidak dapat mengerti dengan perkataannya.

"Mr. Lowenhart, boleh Roxas kubawa pulang?" tanya Cloud pada Marluxia dengan penuh harap. Marluxia menimbang kemudian manjawab,

"Baiklah, Mr. Strife. Ini juga demi putra Anda."

"Terima kasih." Cloud melepas pelukan Roxas, "Roxas, ayo kita pulang."

Roxas mengangguk.

Sora menatap Roxas dengan khawatir. Dia berpikir, apakah setelah pulang nanti, Roxas akan tidak apa-apa?

"Roxas," sahut Sora tiba-tiba saat Roxas sedang turun dari tempat tidur. Sora menggenggam tangan kanan Roxas dan dibalas dengan tolehan Roxas. Sora tidak mengatakan apapun lagi namun memberi Roxas sebuah senyuman. Roxas tersenyum juga walau terkesan agak dipaksakan.

**~~XXX~~**

Sora kembali ke kelas. Dia disambut oleh bisik-bisik teman sekelas dan sorakan aneh dari Seifer. Dia duduk di kursinya dan berpikir keras.

"Hei, Sora. Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Hayner dari sampingnya, "Tadi aku lihat Marluxia datang mengambil tas Roxas."

"Dia sakit. Jadi dia pulang duluan."

"Oh, begitu."

Mereka kembali pada pelajaran hari itu. Pelajaran kimia oleh Mr. Vexen.

"Hayner," panggil Sora di sela-sela pelajaran.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu siapa Ventus Kirikaze?" pertanyaannya membiat Hayner berpikir cukup keras.

"Hmmm, oh aku ingat! Menurut cerita ibuku, dulu ada anak bernama Ventus. Dia dianggap anak haram oleh penduduk desa dan ibunya dibakar hidup-hidup di sebuah gereja tua di Hutan Seiyuu."

Jantung Sora berdegup cepat. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir deras dari kulit kepalanya. Mengerikan sekali mengetahui asal usul Ventus.

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan Ventus sendiri?"

"Entahlah. Yang kudengar dari ibuku, dia mati tapi mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan."

Jawaban Hayner membuat Sora semakin yakin bahwa Ventus memang adalah hantu…

**~~XXX~~**

Sora pulang sendirian hari itu. Ayahnya sedang sibuk di puskesmas desa dan tidak sempat menjemput Sora. Dia mencapai rumah setelah 25 menit berjalan kaki. Jarak rumah dan sekolahnya cukup jauh.

Setelah mencapai teras rumah, dia disambut oleh Aqua dan kemudian segera naik ke lantai dua dimana Roxas sedang menunggunya di kamar.

"Roxas," Sora membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Roxas duduk di ranjang dengan wajah berkesan ngeri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"…Iya.."

"Teman-teman menanyakan keadaanmu," sambung Sora, meletakan tasnya ke atas meja.

"….Ventus?"

Sora berhenti sejenak, berpikir. "…iya.."

"Tadi," suara Roxas semakin melemah. Sora mencapai ranjangnya, duduk di samping Roxas.

"Tadi kenapa?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu…"

"…melihat apa?" Sora heran dan takut.

"Seorang wanita.. diikat dan.. dibakar hidup-hidup…"

Sora teringat perkataan Hayner;

_'….dan ibunya dibakar hidup-hidup di sebuah gereja tua di Hutan Seiyuu'_

Sora berpikir bahwa yang dilihat Roxas adalah ibu Ventus. Itu tidak aneh bagi Roxas yang dapat melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang kebanyakan. Karena kemampuan itu pula, Roxas selalu ketakutan.

"S-siapa dia?" Sora memberanikan diri menanyakan lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia tapi kurasa, dia punya hubungan yang sangat kuat dengan Ventus…"

Mendengarnya, Sora semakin yakin bahwa dia memang benar ibu Ventus.

Mereka berusaha untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi selama sisa hari itu. Sora memberitahu Roxas bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasi lain yang ia lihat, namun Roxas masih merasa bahwa hal itu pasti pernah terjadi.

Mereka tertidur cukup larut. Sora memikirkan kejadian tadi siang, Roxas memikirkan siapa wanita yang dia lihat dan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ventus jika dia menceritakan itu padanya. Dia masih menganggap Ventus sebagai seorang teman yang baik.

~~XXX~~

Sora terbangun keesokan harinya. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 5.20 pagi. Dia bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, melirik Roxas yang masih tertidur.

"Hei, Roxy. Bangunlah. Sudah pagi." Panggilnya, sambil mendekat pada Roxas. Roxas menggeliat.

"Umm.. iya." Namun dia masih tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mandi duluan, ya?"

"Iya.."

Sora melangkah ke kamar mandi pribadi di kamar mereka dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

_'Roxas…..'_

Mata Roxas segera terbuka lebar begitu mendengar suara memanggilnya.

_'Kemarilah…'_

Roxas bangkit, "S-siapa?"

_'Kemarilah…'_

"K-kemana?" tanyanya takut-takut. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang belakangnya.

_'Aku perlu bantuanmu…'_

Mata Roxas semakin terbuka lebar, "B-bantuan apa?"

_'Kemarilah.. kemarilah anak manis.. kemarilah…'_

"Aku…" bisiknya. Dia melihat kegelapan dan tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi…

Sora keluar dari kamar mandi sudah memakai pakaian terbaiknya untuk sekolah hari itu. Saat dia melihat kasur Roxas kosong, dia menjadi bingung.

"Kemana dia?" matanya beralih cepat pada jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara pagi masuk ke kamar. Sora melongok keluar melalui jendela. Dia melihat kebun belakang rumahnya yang penuh dengan lili putih dan dia..

"Roxas!" serunya, melihat Roxas diantara kumpulan bunga, berjongkok untuk memetik beberapa tangkai. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Roxas tidak menjawabnya.

Sora memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah. Dia melewati dapur, melihat Aerith yang sedang memasak.

"Sora, sudah bangun. Mau kemana, sayang?" tanya ibunya sambil membalikan badan dari konter.

"Roxas!" seru Sora sambil terus berjalan cepat.

"Ada apa dengan Roxas, Sora?" Aerith mulai ikut panik.

"Dia.." Sora tak sempat menjawabnya, keluar melalui pintu belakang bersama ibunya.

Halaman belakang yang menjadi kebun lili putih. Lili-lili itu ditanam oleh Aerith sehari setelah tiba di rumah itu. Batang-batang lili setinggi 30 senti tidak mampu menyembunyikan Roxas yang terus memetik bunga-bunganya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sekitar 10 tangkai lili sedangkan tangan kanannya masih mencari tangkai yang menurutnya bagus.

"Roxas!" Sora meneriaki namanya lagi. Roxas bangkit dan berbalik setelah Sora mencapai tempatnya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Ibu… Ibu… aku punya lili putih kesukaan Ibu…" katanya. Sora dan Aerith terbelalak.

"Roxas sayang, Mama di sini." Aerith menimpali. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Roxas.

"Tidak!" kemudian Roxas berlari kencang meninggalkan Sora dan Aerith.

"Roxas!" Sora meneriakinya lagi. "Mama, aku akan mengejarnya." Sambungnya lalu berlari mengejar Roxas.

"Ibu…" bisik Roxas lagi sambil berlari, menggenggam bunga-bunga di depan dadanya. Dia masih memakai baju tidurnya dan tidak memakai alas kaki. Langkahnya pelan, terseok-seok. Sora mengejarnya dengan mantap. Dia sudah memakai pakaian terbaiknya dan sepatu. Langkahnya jauh lebih cepat dari Roxas.

"Roxas! Berhenti!" Sora meneriakinya lebih keras. Dia berhasil mencapai tempat Roxas sedang tertatih kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Pulanglah!"

Roxas berbalik. Tatapannya kosong seperti zombie. Dia menatap Sora beberapa detik kemudian menjerit histeris. Sora semakin kewalahan dengan sikap Roxas, dia melangkah mundur 30 senti sebelum Roxas meneriakan kata-kata kasar padanya.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Kau sama seperti mereka! Pembunuh!" jerit Roxas kemudian kabur dari pandangan Sora. Sora terbelalak, mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Roxas hingga kemudian dia tersadar dan lanjut mengejar Roxas.

"Roxas, kumohon kembali!"

Roxas tidak mau mendengarkannya bahkan walaupun Sora memohon dengan sangat memelas. Dia berlari hingga ke sebuah bukit kecil di timur desa. Pepohonan besar dan semak belukar menghiasi bukit itu. Tidak banyak rumah yang mereka lewati, hanya beberapa gubuk kecil di tengah hamparan sawah luas. Jalan berbatu semakin curam, menanjak dan melelahkan. Sesekali Sora terseok dan tersandung karena jalanan terjal yang mengerikan. Begitu pula dengan Roxas. Dia semakin tertatih, kakinya terlihat berbercak darah. Walau begitu, dia tetap berlari dengan lili putih yang terus dia genggam di depan dadanya.

"Roxas!" teriak Sora akhirnya setelah sampai di depan sebuah rumah tua bekas terbakar; dindingnya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah gosong dan rapuh dimakan rayap, atapnya yang tadinya genteng bagus juga telah gosong dilahap api. Roxas berhenti di depan pintu kayunya yang gosong dan tak berbentuk.

"Ibu.. aku pulang…" bisiknya, melangkah perlahan kemudian membuka pintu. Sora memperhatikannya kemudian mengikutinya masuk.

Bau arang yang sangat hebat dan rayap menyeruak hidung Sora. Dia menutup hidungnya sambil melirik sekeliling.

"Mengerikan… apa rumah ini sengaja dibakar?" pikirnya. Dia melangkah masuk lebih dalam.

Sora mencapai tempat yang dia ketahui sebagai ruang keluarga. Ada sebuah perapian gaya Jepang kuno yang sudah rusak di bagian tengah ruangan. Roxas dia sana, berjongkok memperhatikan abu di perapian sambil menangis.

"Ibu… Ibu… kenapa… kenapa mereka… melakukan ini?" isaknya, meletakan bunga yang ia bawa ke abu perapian. Sora mendekatinya.

"Roxas," kemudian ikut berjongkok, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ibu… Ibu…" isaknya lagi. Ternyata Roxas sedang memandangi sebuah foto tua. Sepertinya, foto itu merupakan satu-satunya benda yang tidak ikut terbakar. Sora melihat foto itu namun dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Fota siapa itu, Roxas?" tanyanya pelan. Roxas diam lalu bangkit cepat-cepat.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam kita, Bu. Aku akan membunuh semua orang yang ada di desa ini! Semuanya! Tanpa terkecuali!"

Jantung Sora berdetak seperti jarum jam yang dipercepat. Dia bangkit cepat kemudian mencengkram lengan Roxas.

"Roxas, apa yang tadi kau bicarakan?" tanyanya agak panik.

"Pembunuh! Kalian harus mati!" teriak Roxas, menjatuhkan foto di tangannya. Sora melirik foto itu dan terbelalak. Dalam foto itu terdapat foto seorang wanita dan seorang anak laki-laki seusia mereka yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas. Mereka terlihat bahagia namun, kesedihan tiba-tiba menyergap hati Sora.

"Itu.."

"Pembunuh!" jerit Roxas sangat keras. Sora melepas cengkramannya, menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan mata. Saat jeritan itu menghilang, dia membuka mata untuk melihat Roxas menangis namun berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Sora?"

"R-Roxas? K-kau…"

"A-apa yang terjadi? D-dimana kita?" tanyanya seolah dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membawa mereka berdua ke tempat itu. Sora mengernyitkan dahi kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kita hanya sedang…" sebelum Sora menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka paksa. Mereka menoleh pada orang yang membuka pintu. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Rambutnya panjang berwarna biru dan di dahinya terdapat luka gores yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Kalian.. sedang apa?"

**TBC…..**

**Nah, bersambung lagi.**

**Nggak tahu lagi kapan akan ku update…**

**Kalo baca, review ya. Tapi harus login lho karena ada sedikit kendala (jangan tanya apa itu *PLAK)**

**Aku akan dengan senang hati membaca review kalian (NO FLAMES)**

**Hehehehehe, OK**

**See you next time :D**


	6. Chapter 6: The Revenge Started

**Halo**

**Sedang kalang kabut, gelap mata, sakit hati, lara ati….**

**Hiks hiks hiks hiks**

**Sob sob sob sob sob…**

**Here you go :'(**

**The Possessed**

**CHAPTER 6: The Revenge Started**

"Selama ini, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian orang baru?" tanya pria berambut biru itu. Dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Sora dan Roxas kembali ke rumah. Sora berjalan dengan biasa namun Roxas berjalan dengan susah payah. Kakinya terluka karena bebatuan yang dia injak tanpa memakai alas kaki.

"Ya. Kami pindah dari kota ke sini karena pekerjaan ayah kami." Jawab Sora.

"Siapa nama ayah kalian?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Oh, aku sudah dengar tentangnya. Dia dokter berpendidikan yang dikirim ke sini oleh Professor Odin (dari FF VIII), kan?"

"Kami tidak tahu nama bosnya tapi, dia memang dikirim ke sini." Jawab Sora lagi. Roxas tidak ingin menjawab karena menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Aku dengar dia punya putra kembar. Nama kalian?"

"Aku Sora. Ini adikku, Roxas."

"Hmm, begitu." Pria itu berhenti lalu berbalik menatap wajah si kembar. "Wajah kalian memang sama."

"Ya, begitulah.."

"Namaku Saix Walker." Orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku bekerja di Kebun Raya Seiyuu. Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke sana." Dia tersenyum.

"Iya." Sora mencoba tersenyum namun malah membuat wajahnya jadi aneh. Roxas menatap Saix selama dua detik.

"Sa…ix…" dengusnya sangat pelan. "...Sai…x…"

**~~XXX~~**

Saix mengantar mereka sampai ke rumah. Matahari sudah semakin tinggi dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.25. Begitu putra mereka tiba di rumah dengan selamat, Cloud dan Aerith berterima kasih pada Saix berkali-kali. Saix pulang dan bilang bahwa dia akan sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Strife.

Sora duduk di dapur bersama Roxas yang kakinya terluka. Aerith mengobati lukanya dengan antiseptic dari Cloud. Dia tidak mengeluh walaupun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semakin hebat.

"Sakit, Roxas?" tanya Aerith lembut. Roxas menggeleng.

"Sora, Roxas, sudah saatnya berangkat sekolah." Seru Cloud tiba-tiba dari luar dapur. Sora turun dari kursinya, bermaksud untuk melangkah ke kamar untuk mengambil tas sekolah. Cloud masuk ke dapur, melihat luka Roxas yang cukup parah.

"Ma, sudah cukup… aku harus segera ganti baju.." kata Roxas. Aerith tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, sayang."

Roxas turun perlahan dari kursinya. Saat kakinya menyentuh lantai, dia mengernyit sakit.

"Kamu bisa jalan, sayang?" tanya Aerith lagi.

"B-bisa.." jawab Roxas, berjalan pelan ke arah tangga. Cloud memanggilnya.

"Roxas sebaiknya kamu tidak usah sekolah dulu."

Roxas agak terkejut. Dia tidak mau diam di rumah karena ada yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Ventus; tentang kejadian kemarin dan pagi ini.

"A-aku mau sekolah. Aku tidak mau diam di rumah terus.." katanya, sambil meniti tangga, berpapasan dengan Sora.

"Kau sekolah, Roxy?"

"Iya.."

Dan setelah itu, tidak ada yang mau protes dengan keinginan Roxas. Cloud menyiapkan mobilnya dan setelah si kembar siap dengan tas sekolah mereka, Cloud menyetir mobilnya. Dia menyetir cukup cepat karena dia tidak ingin anaknya terlambat masuk kelas dan itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sora dan Roxas.

Sebelum menurunkan putra-putranya, Cloud berpesan supaya mereka pulang sendiri karena tugas di puskesmas yang menumpuk. Mereka hanya menangguk. Di kelas 1-3, mereka disambut oleh sindiran dan bisikan dari beberapa murid namun, mereka hanya mengacuhkannya. Sora segera duduk di kursinya dan Roxas melihat kursinya yang kosong dan kursi Ventus yang juga kosong.

"Ventus… dia tidak sekolah?" pikirnya sambil berjalan pelan ke kursinya sendiri.

Pelajaran berlangsung cepat namun melambat saat pelajaran biologi berlangsung. Berkali-kali Roxas hilang konsentrasi saat Marluxia menjelaskan di depan kelas. Sesekali dia menatap tajam Marluxia seperti hendak membunuhnya. Marluxia tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam Roxas, menjelaskan pelajaran dengan suara lebih keras.

"Marluxia…. Marluxia.." Roxas juga sesekali membisikan namanya saat tidak sedang menatap tajamnya. Itu membuat Marluxia agak takut namun segera membuang rasa takut itu jauh-jauh.

Langit tiba-tiba gelap sesaat setelah Marluxia menyelesaikan pelajaran hari itu. Semua murid mengira bahwa hujan akan turun. Mereka berlomba-lomba keluar dari sekolah untuk mencapai rumah. Sora menunggu Roxas yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Cepat, Roxas. Hujan akan turun."

"Iya…" Roxas mempercepat gerakannya kemudian bangkit dan bersama Sora, keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Langit semakin gelap. Awan-awan hitam menggantung di bordes biru gelap di atas mereka. Sora berjalan dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan Roxas di belakang yang berjalan seperti siput karena luka di telapak kakinya. Butir-butir air mulai turun perlahan. Ingin rasanya Sora berlari namun, dia mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Roxas.

Mereka sampai di depan hutan yang biasa mereka lewati. Sora merasakan aura negatif yang besar di tempat itu. Dia meraih tangan Roxas, tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Di sini menyeramkan. Selama ini, aku belum pernah merasakan aura seperti ini di sini…"

Roxas diam. Dia melihat Ventus di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Kemudian dia memanggilnya, "Ventus!"

Ventus hanya tersenyum mengerikan.

"Eh?" Sora terkejut, berbalik pada Roxas yang kemudian berlari ke arah pohon besar di dekat hutan. Dia berlari dengan mantap seperti orang sehat. Membuat Sora heran setengah mati.

"Ven…."

Sora mengejarnya ke pohon itu, menepuk bahunya namun, Roxas bukanlah dirinya lagi. Dia menatap Sora garang, kemudian berlari melaluinya.

"Roxas!" teriaknya melihat Roxas berlari kembali ke arah sekolah dengan langkah besar dan cepat. "Bagaimana bisa dia lari secepat itu dengan kaki terluka?" pikir Sora kemudian mengejarnya lagi.

Sangat cepat, Roxas langsung menghilang dalam kegelapan hari mendung itu. Sora tidak begitu yakin Roxas pergi ke sekolah tapi, instingnya mengatakan itu.

Butir-butir air yang lebih besar dari tadi jatuh ke bumi. Semakin banyak hingga membasahi seluruh tanah. Sora sampai di koridor sekolah yang gelap. Dia merasakan hal yang sangat aneh di sekolah itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang berirama. Gemuruh petir menyambar-nyambar di luar sana, menambah suasana ngeri sekolah tua Seiyuu.

Langkah Sora tiba-tiba dibarengi dengan suara sayatan dan irisan. Seperti seseorang yang sedang mengiris daging tebal dan keras. Sora berhenti, memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Suara apa itu?" dengusnya pelan. "Dimana Roxas?"

Suara sayatan itu berubah menjadi tusukan dibarengi dengan teriakan seseorang. Sora terperanjat di tempat, segera berlari ke arah datangnya suara-suara tersebut. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di koridor sekolah tua. Suara-suara itu membawanya ke ruang perpustakaan yang paling tidak ia sukai.

Sora menatap pintu coklat ek besar di depannya sambil menelan ludah. Suara sayatan dan tusukan semakin keras. Dia memegang gagang pintunya yang dingin dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Tidak dikunci?"

Dari celah yang terbentuk, dia melihat seseorang. Di dalam sana sangat gelap, kilauan cahaya yang berasal dari benda almunium memantul ke matanya.

"Siapa?" katanya, menyipitkan mata, memfokuskan pandangan pada orang yang memegang benda almunium itu.

Dia seorang anak laki-laki yang familiar. Yang berwajah sama dengannya. Dia sedang duduk di atas perut seorang pria berambut merah muda. Dia terkapar bersimbah darah dan tidak bernafas.

Jantung Sora dipacu untuk memompa lebih banyak darah ke otak dan seluruh tubuhnya. Otot-otot matanya, membuat matanya membesar sebesar bola golf.

"R….Roxas?"

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar saat Roxas memergokinya. Sora mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Dia tidak bisa lari. Kakinya terlalu gemetar untuk lari. Roxas berdiri masih sambil menggenggam pisau di tangannya. Wajahnya bernoda darah, bajunya berbercak darah. Dia berjalan mirip zombie ke arah Sora. Punggung Sora menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana sedangkan Roxas berjalan semakin dekat.

"Roxas… ada apa denganmu?.. K-kenapa kau… a-apa kau yang… membunuh… Marluxia?" suaranya tersendat dan gemetar. Roxas masih terus melangkah mendekat. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pisau saat sudah benar-benar di depan Sora. Sora memejamkan matanya tidak berani melihat kenyataan.

**TBC**

**Anonymous review has been enabled again.**

**Tanpa edit. Jadi maklum jika banyak salah tulis.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Twins' Promise

**Halo**

**Saya update lagi nih**

**Chapter sebelumnya ada 6 review. Uwaaaah, saya senang sekali… :terharu:**

**Ah, nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Hahahaha**

**Here You Go**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 7: Twins' Promise**

Dalam alam sadar Roxas. Dia melihat Sora ketakutan dan dia juga mendengar suara tawa hebat namun dia tidak tahu siapa yang sedang tertawa...

_'Semuanya akan mati! Mati!"_

_"Hentikan!"_

Dalam dunia nyata, tangan Roxas yang tadi hendak membacok wajah Sora berhenti bergerak. Sora menatapnya dengan mata basah.

_"Dia kakakku… jangan… sakiti dia…"_

"R-Roxas…" rintih Sora.

Tubuh Roxas bergetar hebat. Dari sudut matanya meleleh butiran-butiran air mata. Tangannya bergetar sangat hebat. Pisau itu terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"Sora…" tatapan zombie-nya kembali ke semula. Dia senang melihat Sora tapi juga takut melihat Marluxia yang sudah terbunuh. "Maafkan… aku…"

"Roxas, a-apa yang…" rintih Sora lagi. Roxas ambruk ke depan, ditangkah oleh Sora. "Roxas!"

Perasaan aneh menyelubungi diri Sora. Ditatapnya wajah Roxas yang bernoda darah. Dia pasti tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Dia pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan itu. Setahunya Roxas adalah anak yang baik dan lugu. Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk. Sora tahu itu dan dia tidak mau mempercayai pikiran bahwa Roxas telah membunuh Marluxia.

Sora membawa Roxas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan noda darah di wajah dan pakaiannya supaya tidak ada orang curiga. Dia membuang pisau itu ke tempat sampah. Saat mengusap wajah Roxas dengan air, Sora berpikir,

'Apakah, ini ulah roh jahat?' batinnya, mengusap dahi Roxas dengan banyak air, 'Roxas dirasuki lagi? Terakhir kali itu terjadi empat bulan yang lalu di gudang garam itu… kenapa bisa terjadi di sini juga? Roxas… malang sekali nasibmu… kau punya kemampuan yang tidak biasa… dan aku tahu, kau tersiksa olehnya… apakah ini ulah Ventus?'

Sora selesai membersihkan wajah Roxas. Dia kemudian mengambil air lagi untuk membersihkan pakaian Roxas. Walau masih terlihat samar-samar, noda darah itu sudah tidak mencurigakan. Roxas masih tak sadarkan diri. Sora menggendongnya di punggung lalu berdiri agak terhuyung.

'Ayo pulang.' Batinnya. Dia berjalan perlahan. Berat tubuh Roxas membuat punggungnya terasa sakit namun, Sora tidak mau meninggalkan adiknya di sekolah itu.

Hujan turun lebat. Angin kencang berhembus. Sora berjalan dalam hujan sambil menggendong Roxas. Terpaan air hujan dan angin tidak membuatnya goyah. Dia terus berusaha sampai ke rumah.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Sora melihat rumahnya. 40 menit dalam guyuran hujan membuat tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Roxas juga menggigil walau tidak sadarkan diri. Sora mempercepat langkahnya setelah berada sekitar 9 meter dari rumahnya.

"Mama!" seru Sora begitu sampai di teras rumahnya. Aqua datang dan terkejut.

"Oh, Sora.. apa yang terjadi pada Roxas?" tanyanya agak histeris.

"D-dia sakit. Mana Mama?"

Aerith datang tergesa-gesa mendengar teriakan Aqua dan suara Sora.

"Sora? Roxas? A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah Roxas mendapat perawatan."

Aerith mengangguk kemudian bersama Sora dan Aqua, membawa Roxas ke dalam. Mereka membaringkan Roxas di sofa yang ada kemudian Aerith menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk. Sora memperhatikannya dengan cemas walau dirinya masih basah kuyup.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" tanya Aerith sambil menyeka lembut wajah Roxas.

"Tadi…. Kami hendak pulang tapi…" Sora berhenti sejenak. Dia berpikir. Tidak mungkin dia bilang pada ibunya bahwa Roxas baru saja membunuh salah satu guru sekolah. Dia memutar otaknya. Dia ingin berbohong.

"Tapi apa, Sora?" pertanyaan Aerith membuat Sora berhenti berpikir.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan.. sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan."

"Karena kejadian tadi pagi. Aku rasa begitu." Sambung Aerith. Wajahnya yang tadi berkesan sangat cemas, berubah menjadi tenang. Sora menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu."

Setelah itu, Aerith menelpon Cloud dengan mengatakan bahwa hal tidak diinginkan terjadi. Dengan segera, Cloud bergegas pulang. Aerith sudah memandikan Roxas, membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya dan menungguinya hingga Cloud datang. Sora juga ikut menunggui Roxas karena dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas segala yang terjadi pada adik kembarnya. Dia sangat khawatir dan kenyataan yang dia lihat tadi, membuatnya menjadi semakin khawatir.

Cloud datang, memeriksa Roxas yang dia diagnosa baik-baik saja. Kemudian para dewasa turun ke bawah dan Sora sendirian menjaga Roxas.

"Roxas," dia menatap lekat wajah adiknya. "kenapa bisa begini?" tangannya bergerak ke dahi Roxas, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sedikit matanya. Roxas menggeliat sedikit.

"Sadarlah, Roxas…" kata Sora, membelai wajah Roxas. Roxas kembali menggeliat. Dia merintih pelan, kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Bola mata biru sapphire itu menatap bola sapphire Sora. Begitu banyak kesedihan tersirat padanya.

"Roxas?" seru Sora, kurang percaya.

"Sora…" Roxas cepat-cepat bangkit untuk memeluk Sora. Sora menerima pelukan itu, mengusap punggung Roxas. "A-aku…"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Roxas."

Roxas melepas pelukannya, menatap Sora lekat-lekat. "Aku tadi… aku sangat takut.."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Balas Sora, membelai rambut Roxas yang masih agak basah. Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali. "Aku akan memberitahu Mama dan Papa bahwa kau sudah siuman, ya?" Sora baru saja hendak pergi ke pintu namun, Roxas meraih tangannya.

"Tunggu…" bisik Roxas. Sora berbalik. Dia melihat ketakutan dan kesedihan luar biasa dalam mata Roxas. Bibirnya bergeming, tubuhnya bergetar. Sora kembali pada posisinya saat menjaga Roxas.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku…" Roxas menunduk lesu, "K-kau melihat… apa yang sudah kulakukan, kan?"

DEG

Jantung Sora berdegup keras. Dia menelan ludah, agak terkejut. Ternyata Roxas sadar saat dia membunuh Marluxia. Apakah dia melakukannya bukan karena ada pada pengaruh roh jahat? Atau dia melihat roh jahat itu mengendalikan tubuhnya juga? Sora tidak mengerti.

"L-lihat apa?" Sora berbohong. Roxas menenggadah padanya.

"Jangan bohong. Tadi, aku hampir membunuhmu…" dia kembali menunduk, "Maafkan aku…"

Sora merasa agak lega setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Roxas. Dia tahu bahwa Roxas adalah anak yang baik. Hal semacam itu, tidak mungkin dilakukannya dengan sadar.

"Maafkan aku, Sora.. jangan beritahu Mama dan Papa, ya?" ucap Roxas lagi. Sora memberinya tatapan ramah dan hangat.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan merahasiakan ini dari siapapun. Hanya kau dan aku." Sahutnya lembut ditambah sebuah senyum hangat. Sora bangkit, mata Roxas tak bisa lepas darinya untuk suatu alasan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan beritahu Mama dan Papa bahwa kau sudah siuman." Dia melangkah menjauh namun, sekali lagi Roxas menangkap tangan kiri Sora.

"Tunggu… ada yang ingin kubicarakan lagi.."

Sora berbalik dan kembali duduk. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Tadi… saat kita melewati hutan itu.. aku melihat… Ventus."

Sora terkejut lagi. Kepalanya serasa baru saja dipukul dengan palu yang amat besar. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

"V-Ventus?"

"Iya. Aku melihatnya berdiri di depan sebuah pohon besar."

Sora hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan Roxas karena kenyataan bahwa dia tidak melihat apapun di hutan itu selain aura aneh yang bergejolak. Mungkin, dia pikir, aura aneh itu berasal dari Ventus yang merupakan… hantu..

"Lalu?" ucap Sora pelan. Roxas mengusap lengannya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia kembali menggigil.

"Padahal, dia tidak masuk sekolah…."

"Tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Iya. Waktu aku mau menanyainya kenapa tidak sekolah, tiba-tiba saja semuanya jadi gelap dan… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh. Aku takut.. sedih. Kegelapan itu bagaikan mewakili perasaan seseorang…"

"Roxas," bisik Sora. Dia menatap Roxas iba sedangkan Roxas mulai sesenggukan.

"Perasaan itu.. kegelapan itu… semuanya… menakutkan… mengerikan… aku takut.. takut.. sangat takut…" dia beralih pada Sora. "Sora, apa kau merasakannya?"

Mata Sora terbuka lebar, "A-Aku.."

"Oh," Roxas menghembuskan nafas seolah sudah tahu jawaban Sora. "hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya, ya?"

"…." Sora kehabisan akal. Dia tercegang.

"Sora, apapun yang terjadi," Roxas mempertajam pandangannya pada Sora, membuat Sora agak takut. "jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

Sora terkejut di tempat dan tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya meraih bahu Roxas, memeluknya lekat.

"Tidak akan."

Roxas diam, meresapi kehangatan dari Sora.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Suaranya dalam dan serius. Sora merasa seperti orang dewasa sekarang.

"Janji?"

"Aku janji." Jawab Sora, membuat Roxas merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang lebih besar. Dia tersenyum manis begitu pula dengan Sora. Sora melepas pelukannya, menatap Roxas.

"Terima kasih, Sora. Kau kakak yang baik."

Wajah Sora bergerak ke depan. Bibirnya menempel di dahi Roxas. Terasa dingin di bibir Sora dan basah. Roxas agak terkejut mengetahui kakaknya mencium keningnya namun, tiba-tiba dia merasakan kehangatan lagi. Dia memejamkan mata dan merasakan lebih banyak kehangatan. Rasa sayang pada adiknya sangatlah besar dan dia tidak mau melihat Roxas ketakutan apalagi terluka.

Sora melepaskan bibirnya, "Aku akan beritahu Mama dan Papa sekarang."

Roxas mengangguk.

**TBC**

**What?**

**It's not sho-ai. Just brotherly love. I love brotherly love~**

**Yah, begitulah.**

**Review, ya?**

**Lots of love**

**CFS**


	8. Chapter 8: The Massacre

**Halo…**

**Saya sedang sangat sedih…**

**Cobaan yang kuterima ini sangatlah berat…**

**Terlalu berat…**

**Gagal diterima di universitas, dicaci-maki, diejek-ejek…**

**Aku serasa seperti sampah di rumah aku sendiri…**

**Ya, sudahlah…**

**Here you go…**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 8: The Massacre**

Sora memberitahu Cloud dan Aerith bahwa Roxas sudah sadar. Mereka segera menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan bersorak girang saat melihat Roxas duduk di tempat tidurnya dan tersenyum kecil pada mereka. Sisa hari berjalan cepat. Semuanya dilalui dengan pembicaraan yang tidak menyinggung apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

Keesokan harinya, Roxas merasa kakinya sudah agak membaik. Mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama Cloud dan seperti kemarin, Cloud berpesan agar mereka pulang sendiri karena tugasnya yang semakin menumpuk. Dan Sora dan Roxas membenci itu.

Mereka masuk ke kelas. Sora disambut oleh teman-teman barunya namun tidak ada yang menyambut Roxas. Dia tidak melihat Ventus di kursinya.

'Kenapa dia tidak sekolah lagi?' batinnya, duduk di kursinya. Dia tidak menanyakan hal ini pada seorang pun di kelas karena Roxas merasa, mereka tidak menyukai Ventus dan dirinya. Menganggap mereka sebagai penyihir, sama seperti di kota lama.

Berita tentang kematian Marluxia menyebar begitu cepat di lingkungan sekolah itu. Semua murid mengira, pembunuhnya pasti adalah seorang yang gila. Saat mendengar berita itu, Sora bergidik, gemetar. Dia takut karena dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi, Roxas. Ekspresinya sama seperti murid lain. Intinya, dia tidak sadar bahwa dialah yang sudah melakukannya.

**~~ooOoo~~**

Pelajaran hari itu matematika. Mr. Zexion adalah guru matematika terbaik di SMA Seiyuu walau dia terlihat seperti penyanyi _rock_ kawakan. Dia mengajar dengan baik dan dengan mata yang sangat sehat. Saat dia melihat Roxas terkantuk-kantuk di mejanya, dia menegurnya.

"Mr. Strife!" serunya. Sora dan Roxas terlonjak di tempat tapi, mata Zexion mengarah pada Roxas dan ini membuat Sora merasa agak lega.

"I-iya?" sahut Roxas.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

Roxas maju dan mengerjakan soal yang ada. Seisi kelas menertawainya, membuatnya dan Sora sebagai sang kakak malu. Setelah itu, Roxas berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak hilang konsentrasi saat pelajaran.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seperti biasa, Sora menunggui Roxas yang dengan lambat memasukan buku-bukunya ke tas. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia begitu lambat dan seperti kehilangan semangat.

Roxas keluar dengan tas di punggungnya. Matanya sayu dan wajahnya lesu. Sora menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"…." Roxas tidak menjawab. Sora berjalan diikuti oleh Roxas yang masih berwajah kuyu. Saat mereka hendak keluar dari gedung sekolah berlantai satu itu, Roxas berhenti berjalan, membuat Sora ikut berhenti untuk menolehnya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Umm," Roxas seolah berpikir keras namun matanya terlihat gelap. Dia menyerahkan tas punggungnya pada Sora, "Bawa ini, ya?" kemudian berbalik dan berlari kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

**~~XXX~~**

Roxas kembali ke dalam. Dia melihat Zexion. Seperti zombie, Roxas mengikutinya sambil mengumpat.

"Zexion… Zexion…"

_"Bunuh dia. Dia harus mati, sama sepertiku."_

_ "Aku tidak mau membunuh…"_

_ "Lakukan perintahku jika kau tidak ingin keluargamu terluka."_

_ "Tapi, kenapa? Ventus? Aku pikir kita teman.."_

_ "Teman? Tak seorang pun ingin berteman denganku. Kau juga!"_

_ "Tidak… aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai teman…"_

_ "Cukup basa-basimu, Roxas. Bunuh Zexion. Sekarang!"_

_ "Aku tidak mau…"_

_ "Akan kubunuh kakakmu jika kau menolak!"_

_ "Jangan! Baik, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh tapi jangan sakiti Sora dan orang tuaku…"_

_ "Bagus. Anak pintar. Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja. Kau hanya perlu menjadi perantara."_ Kemudian Ventus tertawa hebat dan Roxas membiarkan tubuhnya digerakan kesana-kesini seperti boneka.

Saat Roxas tiba di toilet, dia melihat Zexion di depan wastafel sedang mencuci tangannya.

"Oh, Strife. Kau belum pulang?" katanya ramah.

"Kau… harus…"

"Strife?"

Roxas mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil.

**~~XXX~~**

Sora menunggu di halaman depan sekolah sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Dia menggendong tasnya sendiri dan membawa tas Roxas dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya mulai galau, ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, membuat Sora semakin merasa galau.

"Roxas dimana, sih?" keluhnya, berhenti mondar-mandir. "Mungkin, aku harus menjemputnya." Pikirnya kemudian dia meletakan tasnya dan tas Roxas di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada. Sora berjalan pelan ke dalam gedung sekolah yang mulai gelap karena hari mendung dan bersuasana mengerikan.

Sora mengunjungi ruang kelasnya. Kosong. Dia mengunjungi ruang-ruang kelas lainnya. Juga kosong. Dia bertanya-tanya, kemana Roxas pergi. Kadang, anak itu cukup misterius baginya.

Sora kembali menelusuri koridor sekolah. Sangat gelap sehingga suasana ngeri semakin besar. Tiba-tiba, saat berada sekitar 3 meter dari toilet, dia mencium bau anyir hebat sehingga dia menutup hidungnya. Bau anyir semakin hebat saat dia sampai di depan pintu toilet. Karena penasaran, Sora membuka pintu toilet perlahan. Dia melihat air bercahaya merah, air merah di dinding, dan lantai. Matanya beralih ke salah satu _toilet booth_ dan terbelalak cepat.

. Sora membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan semakin terbelalak dan terkejut setengah mati. Toilet sekolah itu sudah menjadi semacam tempat penjagalan. Darah dimana-mana, remahan daging, sebutir bola mata yang menggelinding di lantai berdarah. Salah satu wastafel sudah seperti dicat merah darah. Air mengalir dari kerannya yang juga merah darah. Seseorang terbaring di sana, berlumuran darah, wajahnya hancur tapi masih dapat dikenali dari model rambutnya yang tidak biasa. Sora hampir berteriak, melihat Zexion terbaring tak bernyawa di sana.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sora melangkah mundur ketakutan. "Si-siapa yang melakukan ini?" dia berjalan mundur, semakin mundur hingga berhenti saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Sora berbalik cepat, melihat Roxas berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sora, ada apa? kau terlihat sangat panik." Katanya dengan ekspresi biasa. Roxas tidak melihat apa yang ada dalam toilet itu. Sora terdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada tuduhan bahwa Roxas-lah yang telah melakukannya. Tapi, dia tidak ingin mempercayai pikiran jahat itu. Roxas adiknya dan dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Roxas-lah yang telah membunuh Marluxia, menghantui pikiran Sora.

Sora menunjuk ke arah toilet dengan gemetar. Roxas melirik dan kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Oh, Tuhan!" bisiknya.

"S-siapa yang sudah…." Suara Sora bergetar hebat.

"M-mengerikan…"

Gemuruh petir terdengar di luar sana. Seorang pria lain datang menghampiri mereka yang terpaku ketakutan. Dia meneriaki mereka dengan suara lantang dan besar.

"Hei, kalian!"

Sora dan Roxas menolehnya. Pria itu mencapai tempat mereka, belum bertanya namun, melihat ke arah toilet.

"Mr. Zexion!"

"Seseorang sudah membunuhnya…" kata Sora dan Roxas bersamaan.

Pria itu, Lexaeus yang merupakan penjaga sekolah menghampiri tubuh Zexion, memeriksanya dan kemudian menyuruh si kembar untuk pulang segera. Dia bilang bahwa dia akan mengurusnya. Mereka mengangguk kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat penjagalan itu. Sora menggenggam tangan Roxas, tidak mau kehilangan adiknya yang kembali bertingkah aneh.

Kegelapan koridor membawa mereka keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sora terengah-engah, memegangi dadanya berusaha bernafas normal.

"Roxas, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya masih sambil terengah-engah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Roxas," Sora berbalik. "Ro…" dia terngaga melihat udara kosong di belakangnya dan tangannya yang menggenggam udara kosong juga. Roxas menghilang dan bahkan Sora yang tadi mengenggam tangannya, tidak menyadari kepergiannya.

Sora memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah. Dia menyusuri jalan kembali ke toilet penjagalan itu. Dan benar, di sana Roxas berdiri dengan menggenggam sebatang kayu.

"Roxas!" Sora memanggilnya. Roxas menoleh dengan tatapan kosong mengerikan di matanya. Sora berlari ke tempatnya dan berhenti tepat di depan hidung Roxas. "Roxas, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya sambil memegangi kedua lengan Roxas. Roxas masih diam. Mata Sora beralih pada kayu yang dipegang Roxas. Kayu itu berlumuran darah, membuat Sora merasa semakin ngeri, menoleh toilet itu.

Dia tercegang melihat penjaga sekolah tadi sudah terkapar di samping Zexion. Kepalanya pecah dan dia mati. Semakin banyak darah menggenang di lantai toilet, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan mual luar biasa.

TANG

Tiba-tiba kayu yang dibawa Roxas terjatuh, sontak Sora menolehnya.

Dilihatnya Roxas meneteskan air mata, bibirnya bergeming.

"Roxas?"

"Sora… mereka sangat kejam…" rintihnya pelan.

"Mereka, siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau di sini lagi… aku mau pulang…" erang Roxas merana. Sora menatap wajahnya kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, kita pulang." Kemudian meraih tangan Roxas dan berjalan pergi dari pemandangan mengerikan itu. Sora tidak mau berpikiran macam-macam tentang siapa yang sudah melakukan pembunuhan dua orang tersebut. Dia bergidik memikirkan apa yang mungkin telah diperbuat Roxas. Tapi, dia tidak mau terus memikirkan itu.

**~~XXX~~**

Berita kematian Marluxia terdengar sampai ke telinga orang rumah. Aerith mengatakan ketidakpercayaannya atas kejadian itu. Dia berpikir bahwa ada seorang pembunuh gila berkeliaran di sekolah putra-putranya. Kedatangan Sora dan Roxas yang terlambat, membuatnya semakin khawatir. Sora tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang alasan dia dan Roxas terlambat pulang sekolah. Sora khawatir kalau Aerith akan semakin cemas.

Malam itu, Roxas merasa kurang sehat. Dia tidur cepat dan bermimpi melihat Ventus yang bersimbah darah serta seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Sora. Roxas berteriak takut, terbangun dan kembali menangis untuk alasan yang kurang jelas.

Keluarga Strife semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Roxas yang seperti orang lain hari itu. Semakin khawatir lagi, setelah Sora dan Roxas pergi ke sekolah.

SMA Seiyuu kembali digegerkan dengan kematian guru matematika dan penjaga sekolah. Murid-murid semakin percaya dengan adanya pembunuh gila berkeliaran di sekolah mereka namun sebagian percaya bahwa ada roh jahat yang telah membunuh mereka. Roxas tidak bertemu Ventus hari itu juga.

**TBC…**

**Tanpa edit! Sedang sedih…**

**Aku nggak tahu apakah cerita ini bisa kuteruskan atau enggak….**

**Aku sudah hampir selesai ngetik di komputer… Tapi…**

**Maafkan aku semuanya karena aku ini orang yang cepat putus asa dan pemurung. Hatiku sangat lemah sehingga sekecil apapun luka, akan membuat hatiku sakit sangat lama…**

**O, ya untuk teman dA aku, SpringMango. Terima kasih, ya sudah menunggu setia fic-ku yang aneh ini…**

**Maaf update-nya lama… berbagai kendala menghambatku…**

**Well, review, ya…**

**Terima kasih.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Slaughter Continues

**Halooo**

**Tralalalalalaaaaa**

**Kemarin malam, saya teringat kembali dengan fic KH pertama saya, Between Us.**

**Ohohoohohoooo**

**Saya menangis membacanya….**

**Author stress *SLAP**

**Buat yang udah nge-review chapter sebelumnya…**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK IYAH~~**

**Saya senang sekali :D**

**OK,**

**Here you go**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 9: The Slaughter Continues**

Setiap hari, suasana di sekolah itu semakin mencekam. Setiap pulang sekolah, Roxas menghilang dan saat dia kembali, aura buruk menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. Berkali-kali Sora mencoba untuk tidak panik dan berpikir macam-macam, kepalanya terasa sakit. Roxas bertingkah semakin aneh layaknya seorang yang sedang dirasuki hantu.

Terdengar kabar;

Guru kimia dibantai di laboratorium kimia saat dia sedang membersihkan kantornya. Dia mati dengan wajah melepuh karena terbakar oleh larutan magnesium bercampur natrium. Setelah wajahnya hancur, kepalanya dipukul dengan buret (alat kimia) hingga mati. Setiap ada berita kematian, Roxas selalu diam seolah itu adalah hal biasa dan Sora semakin khawatir. Dan hari itu juga, Roxas tidak bertemu Ventus.

Guru Seni dibantai di kelas seni. Kedua rahangnya dipisahkan secara paksa dengan menggunakan linggis besar yang tertinggal di tempat kejadian. Anehnya, tidak ada bekas sidik jari yang mampu menolong polisi untuk menguak siapa pembunuh guru-guru tersebut.

Malam setelah terdengar berita kematian guru seni, Sora bertatap wajah dengan Roxas di kamar mereka. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Roxas. Pikiran bahwa Roxas dirasuki oleh hantu, membuat Sora memberanikan diri untuk menanyainya (selama ini dia tidak mau menanyakan soal kelebihan Roxas). Dan hantu itu, dia pikir , adalah Ventus.

"Roxas," kata Sora serius, memegang bahu Roxas yang duduk di ranjangnya.

"Ada apa, Sora? Kau terlihat serius sekali?" jawab Roxas, memasang wajah lugu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh?" Sora semakin serius.

"Aneh kenapa?" dia semakin lugu.

"Aku pikir, kau sering bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Aneh? Aku pikir, aku adalah diriku selama ini. Aku bertingkah biasa saja." Jawab Roxas sangat lugu. Sora semakin serius.

"Yah, mungkin itu hanya dugaanku saja. Tapi, kau seperti sedang… dirasuki hantu." Jantungnya berdegup kencang setelah mengatakan itu. Dia cemas, Roxas akan marah dan sedih.

"?" Roxas tak sanggup berkata. Matanya melebar dua kali lipat dari ukuran sebenarnya. Dia gemetar.

"Yah, itu cuma perasaanku saja." Ucap Sora. Roxas menatapnya heran. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Suara Aerith dari lantai bawah, mengejutkan mereka berdua. "Sora, Roxas, makan malam sudah siap!"

"Ya, Ma!" sahut Sora. Dia bangkit dari sisi kasur Roxas. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, dia menoleh Roxas sebentar, "Ayo!" ajaknya. Roxas hanya mengangguk agak linglung. Dia merasa aneh.

Mereka berkumpul di meja makan dan menyantap makanan yang sangat lezat dan banyak. Sora mencomot banyak potongan daging panggang dan semangkuk penuh sup jagung serta sepiring _cotoletta_. Dia makan sangat lahap sehingga orang tuanya senang. Mereka senang jika putra mereka makan banyak. Namun, Roxas hanya menatap sup jagungnya. Memperhatikan asap yang mengepul dari mangkuk putih berisi cairan kuning dan taburan daun seledri di atasnya. Dia memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berat dan sulit.

"Roxas," sahut Aerith tiba-tiba. Roxas agak terkejut.

"Ah, ya?"

"Kamu sakit, sayang?" tanya Aerith cemas. Semua orang sekarang memperhatikan Roxas.

"Um… tidak." Jawabnya canggung. Roxas mulai memegang sendoknya dan mengaduk sup.

"Makan yang banyak, ya Roxas. Kamu terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini." Kata Aerith lagi, kembali pada makanannya.

"Iya…" jawab Roxas pelan, mulai menyendok. "Di sekolah…."

"Ya?"

Cloud menghela nafas, "Banyak kejadian aneh di sekolah kalian akhir-akhir ini, ya?"

"Ya, benar! Beberapa guru mati misterius…" jawab Sora namun suaranya tiba-tiba mengendur mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan dan toilet sekolah hari-hari yang lalu. 'Roxas..' batinnya.

"Aku rasa, di sana memang ada seorang pembunuh yang sedang berkeliaran."

"Y-ya, aku rasa begitu.." jawab Sora pelan, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ucapan Cloud pada makanannya.

"Mereka mati karena suatu alasan." Tiba-tiba Roxas menyahut cukup keras. Semua orang terkejut, menolehnya heran.

"Alasan? Maksudmu?" tanya Cloud dengan wajah heran luar biasa. Aerith membuat kesan khawatir begitu pula dengan Sora.

"Aku sering bermimpi," Roxas melanjutkan, "mereka…"

"Mereka?"

"….Umm…. aku sudah lupa. Itu mimpi lama. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi."

Semuanya menghela nafas dan selanjutnya tidak ada yang membicarakan tentang sekolah lagi. Sora merasa bosan dengan pembicaraan mengenai pasien puskesmas yang sangat lugu atau tetangga di samping rumah yang suka menanam bunga melati. Dia ingin bicara namun selalu terhalang oleh pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. Sora mengalihkan pandang pada Roxas yang makan dengan lambat seperti kukang. Dia terlihat sangat lesu dan bingung. Sora ingin membuatnya ceria lagi. Dengan sendok di tangannya, Sora menyodok siku Roxas.

"…." Tidak ada respon dari Roxas.

"Roxy, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya singkat. Sora sebal dan terus menyodok siku Roxas sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sora, jangan menusuk siku adikmu dengan sendok!" seru Aerith melihat tingkah jahil Sora. Sora segera menegakkan badan, menarik sendoknya menjauh.

"Anak-anak," seru Cloud agak bersemangat. Sora dan Roxas menolehnya dibarengi dengan Aerith.

"Ada apa, Pa?" tanya Sora.

"Karena berita buruk dan desas desus menyeramkan itu, aku rasa kalian pasti sangat takut."

"Ya, itu benar!" jawab Sora bersemangat. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi bersemangat.

"Jadi, Papa ingin mengajak kalian berlibur."

"Berlibur? Wow, horee!" teriak Sora girang. Roxas di sampingnya menutup telinga.

"Kau senang sekali, Sora. Bagaimana denganmu Roxas sayang?" tanya Aerith lembut. Roxas melepas tangannya dari telinga, menatap Aerith kemudian Cloud.

"Aku rasa… itu ide bagus." Suara Roxas pelan dan sulit didengar. Dia hanya menatap kosong mangkuknya.

"Baik. Besok hari Minggu dan aku libur. Kita berangkat besok ke… Kebun Raya Seiyuu. Kalian setuju?"

"Setuju!" teriak Sora lagi. Dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan naik ke kamar, "Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangku!"

Orang tuanya tersenyum senang dan berpikir, 'Dia anak yang ceria.'

Roxas bangkit dan berjalan lesu ke kamarnya. "Aku juga."

Orang tuanya tersenyum cemas dan berpikir, 'Dia anak yang pemurung...'

**~~XXX~~~**

Keesokan harinya, mereka bangun pagi-pagi kemudian segera bersiap-siap. Tepat pukul tujuh, mereka menitipkan rumah pada Aqua dan mobil berisi empat orang itu melaju lembut ke Kebun Raya Seiyuu yang terkenal dengan keindahan alamnya. Aerith sudah membuat bekal untuk mereka semua dan tak lupa sebuah kamera untuk mengabadikan setiap momen berharga.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Sora menyanyikan lagu favoritnya sekeras mungkin dan membuat telinga Roxas yang duduk di sampingnya terasa sakit. Dia hanya menahan rasa sakit itu sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Kalian senang, anak-anak?" tanya Aerith memenangi suara teriakan Sora. Sora segera diam.

"Kami sangat senang, Mama!"

Aerith tersenyum lega. Sora membalasnya dengan senyuman lain kemudian setelah Aerith tidak melihatnya, dia menggaruk hidungnya.

Sementara Sora menggaruk hidung, Roxas memperhatikan jalan di luar yang terbuat dari aspal murah. Ada banyak deretan rumah di sepanjang jalan dan juga kios-kios. Mata Roxas tertuju pada sebuah rumah besar berpagar tembok besar dan kuat. Dia merasa aneh.

"Sora, lihat!" serunya. Sora menolehnya.

"Apa?"

"Itu." Roxas menunjuk rumah besar itu. Sora melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Roxas.

"Wow, rumah yang besar. Mirip rumah hantu."

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Rumah itu…" bisik Roxas. Matanya terus terpaku pada rumah itu.

"Itu rumah keluarga Bachelor." Sahut Cloud tiba-tiba. Sora bergantian menatapnya.

"Bachelor?"

"Mereka keluarga terkaya di desa ini. Mereka memiliki ladang gandum yang sangat luas dan kalau tidak salah, tambang emas juga."

"Wow, hebat sekali!" seru Sora kagum. Dia memperhatikan rumah yang sudah hampir tak terlihat itu dan terus terkagum-kagum. Roxas menatap rumah itu terus… hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Meskipun sudah tak terlihat, Roxas terus memperhatikannya.

_'Dia masih hidup?'_

''Ventus, kau kenal dia?''

_'Vanitas Bachelor. Aku sangat mengenalnya.'_

''Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?''

_'Aku ingin…. Aku butuh bantuanmu lagi, Roxas.'_

''Baik.''

**TBC**

**YEEEEEIIIII BERSAMBUNG!**

***SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAPPPP**

**Aduhhh, saya bener-bener….**

**Seolah mendapat seberkas cahaya setelah sekian lama terkurung dalam kegelapan, aku bersemangat lagi untuk melanjutkan fic tercinta ini 3**

**OKEEEY, SAYA AKAN LANJUT NULIS!**

**YAAAAAAAAY!**


	10. Chapter 10: Seiyuu Forest

**HALOO**

**Saya update lagi nih..**

**Sepertinya cerita ini mulai mengarah ke arah yang tidak tentu…**

**Waaah, saya sendiri jadi bingung.. Apalagi yang baca…**

**=3=**

** lulila lulila lulila**

**Here you go**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 10: Seiyuu Forest**

Keluarga Strife sampai di Kebun Raya Seiyuu. Sangat banyak orang yang berkunjung hari itu. Mereka melihat-lihat banyak tumbuhan seperti berbagai jenis paku-pakuan, lumut, cemara, pinus, damar, serta berbagai hewan mirip di kebun binatang. Mereka melewati sebuah hutan dengan palang melintang bertuliskan 'Dilarang Masuk'. Saat mereka menanyakan tentang itu, pekerja di sana hanya menjawab,

"Pokoknya, menjauh dari Hutan Seiyuu,"

Dan itu membuat mereka semakin heran.

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat – dan Sora selalu berteriak girang, mereka berhenti di lapangan rumput luas nan bersih untuk menyantap bekal. Banyak orang berkumpul di sana juga untuk makan siang.

Mereka menggelar tikar kecil kemudian duduk di atasnya lalu mengeluarkan bekal mereka.

"Ini untukmu, Sayang," kata Aerith menyerahkan sepotong roti selai kacang dan jeli pada Sora.

"Terima kasih, Ma,"

"Ini untuk bocah pirang Mama yang pendiam," lanjut Aerith menyerahkan roti yang sama pada Roxas. Memang benar, Roxas sejak tadi hanya diam dan termenung.

"Ini untuk Cloudy tersayang,"

Cloud tertawa pelan.

Semuanya makan dengan lahap dan senang. Suasana yang ceria, hari yang cerah, membuat saat-saat itu menjadi semakin indah.

"Hmm, aku ingat pada si Saix itu," kata Sora tiba-tiba.

"Mr. Walker?"

"Iya. Dia bilang, dia bekerja di sini," jawab Sora, menjejalkan sepotong besar roti selai kacang dan jeli ke mulutnya.

"Dia kerja apa?" sambung Cloud.

"Tidak tahu,"

"Orang itu agak mencurigakan," tambah Aerith. "Tapi, dia sudah mau mengantar kalian dari… mana itu?"

"Bekas rumah terbakar,"

"Ya, itu dia,"

Roxas semakin murung walau yang lain mulai tertawa mendengar cerita lain dari Sora yang agak aneh dan menggelikan. Roxas tidak mendengarkannya. Dia mendengar yang lain.

_'Pergilah ke sana.'_

_ ''Ke…''_

_ 'Hutan Seiyuu.'_

_ ''K-kenapa?''_

_ 'Pergilah, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu.'_

Setelah suara atau Ventus menghilang dari pikiran Roxas, dia bangkit.

"Mau kemana, sayang?"

"…"

"Duduklah, Roxas," perintah Cloud namun Roxas melihatnya dengan jijik.

"Rox, kalau mau ke toilet, jangan sendirian. Di sini ada hantu. Hihihiii.." goda Sora sambil tertwa lirih.

"Sora, jangan bicara ngawur!" kedua orang tuanya protes.

"Maaf. Jadi, kau mau kemana?" sambung Sora lagi, mendongak melihat wajah lesu Roxas. Tatapan kosong yang ia kenal. Tatapan yang ia lihat setiap pembunuhan itu berakhir. Sora mulai khawatir.

"Saix… sa…ix… mati…" gumam Roxas. Ketiga Strife merasakan hawa dingin luar biasa dari tubuh Roxas. Mereka menggigil dan menggeletukan gigi. Roxas kemudian berlari menjauh dari mereka seperti seseorang mengendalikannya dan dia tidak bisa melawan.

"ROXAS!" Mereka berteriak, bangkit cepat-cepat.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ma, Pa, aku akan menyusulnya!" seru Sora dan tanpa mendengar jawaban orang tuanya, dia melesat mengejar Roxas yang berlari pelan tapi mantap.

**~~ooOoo~~**

"Roxas, kau mau kemana?" teriak Sora, melihat Roxas berlari ke arah hutan yang dilarang. Roxas tidak mendengarkannya. Dia menyingkirkan palang di depan hutan lalu berlari masuk. Sora merasakan hawa aneh dan kengerian luar biasa datang dari hutan itu namun, dia terpaksa masuk untuk mengejar Roxas.

Hutan Seiyuu. Berbagai jenis pepohonan tumbuh lebat dengan posisi tidak teratur. Rerimbunan daun pohon di atas menghalangi adanya cahaya masuk sehingga membuat hutan ini jadi agak gelap. Dedaunan kering rontok dari rantingnya, tersiram bagaikan hujan. Tanah yang kering dan keras berselimut daun mati dan ranting kering. Kaki Sora terasa dingin setiap kali menginjak tanahnya.

Sora berjalan pelan. Suasana ngeri hutan itu telah menyusutkan sedikit keberaniannya namun, keinginannya untuk menemukan Roxas yang telah menghilang sesaat setelah masuk ke hutan, masih sangatlah besar.

Sesekali dia memanggil nama adiknya. Bersiul pelan, dan kembali memanggil.

"Roxas? Kau dimana? Ayo pulang. Mama dan Papa menunggu kita…"

Tapi, setiap kali dia memanggil, tidak pernah ada jawaban muncul.

Sora kembali berjalan. Kakinya sakit dan dingin. Dia tahu, dia telah masuk ke dalam hutan sangat jauh namun, Roxas masih belum ia temukan. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, semakin ngeri suasana hutan itu. Cahaya semakin langka, udara dingin semakin menusuk. Deretan pohon mahoni membawanya ke suatu tempat asing yang terlihat seperti… gereja tua.

"Gereja?" katanya, melihat genteng gereja dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa, Sora berlari ke arah gereja itu. Gereja itu besar, genteng biru tua, dinding putih keruh, halaman yang gersang, dan bau arang yang hebat seperti tempat pemanggangan roti.

Sora melihat Roxas berdiri di depan pintu gereja, langsung memanggilnya.

"Roxas!" dia berteriak sambil berlari mendekat.

"Sora…" bisik Roxas, menolehnya sedikit.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu. Ayo pulang!" seru Sora sambil menarik lengan Roxas. Dia tidak berkutik.

"Mengerikan,"

"Huh?"

"Aku melihat seorang wanita. Dia… wanita yang waktu itu. Di sini, orang-orang jahat itu membakarnya hidup-hidup. Padahal dia tidak punya kesalahan apapun…"

"Roxas, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Dia memohon agar putranya dibebaskan tapi…. Mereka menganggapnya penyihir dan putranya… dianggap sebagai anak haram."

"Roxas, sadarlah!"

"Putranya hanya bisa melihat ibunya dibakar di tiang itu dari jendela…"

"Roxas!"

"Ventus hanya meratapinya… dia melihat kematian ibunya… dia menangis… dia…. Sudah mati.."

PLAK

"Maafkan aku, Roxas…" Sora menampar Roxas yang terus berkata tanpa arah. Roxas terdiam, tidak bergerak. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tadi kau bicarakan tapi itu benar. Ventus sudah mati. Aku ingin mengatakan itu padamu sejak dulu tapi, kau menganggapnya sebagai teman dan aku… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu saja, kan?"

"Dia menghantuiku… dia memintaku… untuk membalas dendamnya.. dan dendam ibunya…"

"Aku mengerti. Itulah sebabnya kau bertingkah aneh selama ini, kan?"

"Dia mengendalikanku. Dia mengancam, jika aku tidak membantunya, dia akan melukaimu Sora dan juga Mama dan Papa…"

"Roxas…"

"Aku takut…," Roxas memeluk Sora dan gemetar. Sora menerima pelukan itu kemudian berpikir bagaimana supaya Roxas terbebas dari pengaruh Ventus. Dia bingung.

Seorang pria gemuk tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu gereja. Dia memperhatikan di kembar, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Penyihir!"

Sontak, Sora dan Roxas melepas pelukan mereka, segera menatap pria itu. Dari dalam gereja, muncul sekitar 50 orang berpakaian hitam dan jugah. Salah satunya adalah seorang wanita berdagu runcing, berwajah dingin.

"Kau bilang penyihir?" katanya. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Anak itu. Dia berhubungan dengan arwah!" pria itu menunjuk Roxas. Roxas ketakutan, Sora mendekap tubuhnya.

"Jadi, masih ada penyihir di desa ini? Itulah penyebab desa ini dilanda musibah. Tangkap dia!"

Orang-orang itu bergerak maju ke arah Sora dan Roxas. Mereka menarik lengan Roxas dengan sangat kasar, menampar Sora yang menghalangi mereka, kemudian berusaha menyeret Roxas ke dalam gereja itu.

"Jangan! Jangan bawa adikku!" jerit Sora, memegangi tangan Roxas yang sedang diseret dengan kasar.

"Sora!"

"Minggir, bocah setan! Penyihir harus dimusnahkan! Dia harus dibakar dalam Api Suci untuk mengembalikannya ke wujud semulanya; debu!"

"TIDAK! Adikku bukan penyihir!" Sora memberontak, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan-tangan kotor yang menyakiti Roxas. Roxas juga ikut memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"DIAM!"

"SORA!"

Sayangnya, mereka berhasil membawa Roxas ke dalam gereja. Sora mengejar hingga ke dalam gereja. Dia dihentikan oleh beberapa orang, dipaksa berlutut dengan tangan dipiting ke belakang.

"Jangan sakiti dia!"

Seorang pria memaksa Roxas berlutut kemudian mengikat tangannya. "Dia penyihir. Dia harus dimusnahkan demi keselamatan desa."

"Dia hanya anak biasa!" Sora mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Sora…" wajah Roxas sudah basah oleh air mata. Dia sudah menangis sejak mereka menyeretnya dengan kasar.

"Maleficent," seru pria itu.

"Lakukan sekarang. Bakar dia hidup-hidup,"

Mata Sora dan Roxas terbelalak bersamaan.

**TBC**

**No EDITING!**

**Yeeeeeee**

**BINGUNG!**

***Dihajar orang sekomplek**

**Ahh, please review iyah~~ Saya ingin tahu apakah cerita ini nyaplir terlalu jauh atau enggak….**

**Oh, iya. Saya juga sedang merencanakan fic sho-ai SoRoku…**

**Bagaimana menurut reader sekalian? :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Survive

**Whenever sang my songs,****  
****On the stage, on my own,****  
****I never said my words,****  
****Wishing they would be heard,****  
****I saw you smiling at me,****  
****Was it real? Or just my fantasy?****  
****You'd always be there in the corner,****  
****Of this tiny little bar.**

**Jangan hiraukan yang di atas sana *nunjuk ke lirik lagu di atas**

…**.**

**Buat Adek saya tercinta, Roxas Sora Namine Kairi, saya persembahkan chappy ini buat kamu ya~~**

**Well, here you go ;D**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 11: Survive**

"Lakukan sekarang. Bakar dia hidup-hidup."

Suara wanita berdagu lancip itu membuat jantung Sora berdegup aneh dan takut. Dia semakin memberontak hebat walau tangannya dipiting dan berbagai ancaman datang dari segala arah. Roxas memberontak saat dibawa ke sebuah tiang besi di tengah gereja yang sudah dikelilingi setumpuk kayu bakar. Roxas dipaksa menaiki kayu-kayu itu kemudian saat dia sudah mencapai tiang itu, orang-orang di belakangnya mengikatnya kencang. Roxas hanya menunduk, membiarkan butir-butir air matanya jatuh menetes ke kayu di bawah kakinya.

"Demi Tuhan, jangan lakukan itu!" jerit Sora. Wajahnya penuh air mata dan memerah karena kumpulan eritrosit menjalar naik ke pembuluh di wajahnya. Orang-orang itu tidak mendengarkannya barang sedetik pun, terutama wanita bernama Maleficent itu.

Maleficent menerima sebuah kayu berukuran sedang yang ujungnya terbakar. Beberapa rang lainnya, menyiram bensin pada kayu di bawah kaki Roxas dan sedikit ke tubuhnya. Roxas memberontak lemah, berusaha melepas tali yang mengikatnya walau itu mustahil. Sama seperti Roxas, Sora memberontak hebat, penuh kekhawatiran.

Dalam selang beberapa detik, Maleficent berjalan lurus ke arah Roxas dengan kayu berapi di tangannya. Langkahnya pelan namun tegap dan mantap. Suara derap kakinya menyentuh lantai bergema di seluruh ruangan. Beberapa orang menunduk seperti berdoa, beberapa menangis ketakutan melihat Roxas yang mereka anggap sebagai penyihir. Sora terus memberontak hingga tenaganya hampir habis.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Dengan ini," bisik Maleficent pelan namun masi hbisa didengar oleh Sora; dia semakin menggila. "biarlah debu kembali menjadi debu." Bisiknya lagi. Dia sekarang berada tepat di depan Roxas yang terikat, mendekatkan obor itu ke kayu.

"JANGAN!" jerit Sora semakin keras. Air mata bercucuran dari kedua sudut matanya, meluncur di pipinya yang merah panas. Pria di belakang Sora meremas tangan Sora keras sambil berbisik,

"Diam!"

"Sora… selamat tinggal.." bisik Roxas saat Maleficent menempelkan obor itu pada kayu di dekat kakinya. Melihat hal itu, Sora menjerit lagi dan melakukan apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk bebas. Roxas memejamkan mata, membiarkan beberapa butir air matanya jatuh ke kayu yang mulai terbakar.

"TIDAK!"

_"Roxas,"_ seseorang memanggil Roxas jauh di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Siapa?"

_"Ini aku.."_

"Ven?"

_"Ya, benar. Kau sudah melihatnya, kan?"_

"Ibumu?"

_"Benar. Aku akan menolongmu tapi sebagai imbalannya…."_

Ventus tidak bicara lagi. Kesadaran Roxas kembali pada kenyataan di depannya. Dia merundukan kepala, memejamkan mata. Sebutir air mata jatuh mengenai api yang berkobar 1 inci di depan kakinya. Hal yang aneh terjadi. Saat air mata itu mengenai api, seperti tersiram air yang sangat banyak, api itu padam seketika. Semua yang melihat terkejut, berbisik aneh.

"K-kenapa?" bisik Roxas tak percaya. Sebutir air mata kembali menetes, membuat seluruh bangunan gereja tua itu diselimuti es.

"Roxas!" seru Sora, masih memberontak.

Melihat es yang yang menutupi seluruh sisi bangunan, para fanatic kebingungan. Maleficent, berusaha menyalakan api namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Mustahil!" serunya berang. Semua orang berbisik ria dan ketakutan.

"Penyihir itu menggunakan kekuatannya!" seru seseorang di belakang Sora. Sora memberontak sekali lagi dan kali ini dia lepas karena pria yang memitingnya sedang lengah. Sora segera berlari ke arah Roxas yang terikat, melepas tali Roxas secepat yang ia bisa.

"Roxas, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Sora sambil melepas ikatan di perut Roxas.

"Iya. A-ada yang aneh.."

"Jangan pedulikan itu. Aku akan membebaskanmu!" seru Sora, sekarang berpindah ke belakang untuk melepas tali di pergelangan tangan Roxas. Roxas terlepas, dia melompat turun kemudian segera memeluk Sora.

"Terima kasih…"

Salah seorang fanatic yang tadi kebingungan dengan keadaan sekitar, memergoki mereka. "Mereka kabur!"

"Ayo!" seru Sora, meraih tangan Roxas kemudian melesat ke arah pintu di belakang mereka. Walaupun dengan langkah gontai, mereka berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran orang-orang sinting itu. Mereka mengejar dengan membawa senjata di tangan mereka; sabit, _pitchfork_, kayu, dan bahkan gergaji mesin. Api tidak bisa dinyalakan, membuat Maleficent murka kemudian ikut mengejar Sora dan Roxas.

Di luar, langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam kelam, awan-awan hitam menari-nari di angkasa. Sangat gelap seperti malam hari walaupun mereka ingat saat meninggalkan kawasan wisata itu masih jam 2 siang.

Sora berlari di depan, menggandeng tangan Roxas yang berlari dengan susah payah. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya basah karena bensin dan sayatan-sayatan yang disebabkan oleh ikatan kencang membuat tubuh Roxas sakit. Sesekali dia memanggil Sora untuk memperlambat langkah namun, Sora malah semakin cepat. Roxas merasa kebugaran tubuhnya tiba-tiba menurun hingga tubuhnya lemas dan berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Namun, Sora merasa semakin kuat. Langkahnya semakin cepat, genggamannya semakin kuat. Dia menerobos semak-semak yang ada dan menyingkirkan jaring-jaring laba-laba yang menggelantung di sekitar mereka.

Para fanatik masih mengejar mereka di belakang. Karena langkah Sora yang begitu cepat, lambat laun, mereka kehilangan jejak. Sora mensyukuri itu setelah berlari sangat jauh dari gereja ataupun jalan keluar. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa di dekat mereka terdapat sebuah pondok kayu tua yang terlihat aneh. Sangat tua sehingga menimbulkan kesan ngeri yang sangat besar.

"Pondok. Kita beruntung." Desah Sora. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Roxas. Roxas di belakangnya kelelahan, wajahnya pucat, nafasnya sesak.

"…"

"Roxas?" Sora berbalik dan terkejut dengan keadaan Roxas. "R-Roxas, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik, menatap wajah Roxas lebih dekat.

"…tidak apa-apa… aku…" belum selesai dia bicara, tiba-tiba Roxas terhuyung dan ambruk ke dada Sora. Sora menangkapnya, menjadi lebih panik dari sebelumnya.

"R-Roxas?" Sora melihat pada pondok itu lagi kemudian membawa Roxas masuk. Pintu pondok yang tua dan jelek berderit saat dibuka.

Di dalam pondok hanya terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi. Lantai kayunya kotor, dinding kayunya agak berlubang dimakan rayap, dan jendela-jendela yang ada bergorden hijau keruh berdebu. Pondok itu hanya berukuran 5x6 dan sangat tidak nyaman untuk ditinggali namun Sora dan Roxas tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sora mencari tempat yang agak bersih. Setelah menemukan lantai yang terlihat lebih berdih dari yang lain, dia membaringkan Roxas yang sudah setengah sadar dan menatap wajah pucat itu.

"Roxas…."

"…ugh… Sora….." dia merintih. Sora tersenyum, mengelus pipinya yang basah karena keringat. Tangannya meraba dahi Roxas.

"Kau demam." Katanya singkat.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sora tersenyum lagi, mengusap keringat di dahi Roxas. Roxas berusaha tersenyum kemudian menutup matanya, tertidur. Melihat adiknya tidur, Sora menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya. "Roxas, aku akan melindungimu.. aku sudah janji. Aku pasti akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu." Tambahnya, kemudian berdiri perlahan.

Sora melihat sekeliling ruangan di pondok itu. Tidak ada yang menarik di tempat itu; sebuah meja dan kursi tua. Sora heran, siapa yang pernah tinggal di tempat mengerikan itu. Dia berjalan ke arah meja kemudian memperhatikan permukaan meja yang kasar dan berdebu.

"Aneh." Bisiknya. Matanya beralih pada laci di meja itu. Sora membukanya dan terkejut saat melihat sebuah buku tulis di dalam laci. "Buku?" Sora mengambilnya, membuka kover depannya kemudian membaca.

_15 Maret 1995_

_Mereka melakukan itu.. sangat kejam… di depan mataku…. Ibu… tubuhnya dilahap api kejam yang mereka anggap api suci. Kami tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah kami perbuat. Yang aku tahu, kami hanya tinggal di desa ini dan menjalani hidup sebagaimana keluarga selayaknya. Mereka bilang, ibu adalah penyihir dan aku adalah anak haram. Aku memang tidak punya ayah. Bukan karena ibuku tidak menikah lalu melahirkanku tapi melainkan karena ayahku sudah meninggal. Entah dari mana mereka mendengar berita bejat itu…_

_Setelah menyaksikan hal yang sangat menyiksa itu – sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melihatnya – aku kabur ke dalam hutan. Para penduduk desa mengejarku tanpa ampun. Aku lelah… dan aku juga takut… mereka akan membunuhku… aku tidak mau mati!_

_Aku menemukan pondok tak berpenghuni ini dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini sampai situasi terlihat aman. Kuharap, tidak ada yang akan menemukanku di sini… tapi, mungkin Saix bisa menemukanku. Dia sahabatku, dia pasti akan menyusulku ke sini._

Mata Sora terbelalak setelah selesai membaca buku itu. Dia menggeleng tidak percaya. Ventus pernah tinggal di pondok itu dan lagi tentang Saix yang ternyata merupakan sahabat lama Ventus Mungkin Saix tahu sesuatu tentang Ventus. Sora ingin menanyakan hal itu namun yang terpenting sekarang adalah, dia harus pergi bersama Roxas jika tidak, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi.

Sora mengembalikan buku itu ke laci tadi, menutup laci kemudian membalikan badan untuk melihat Roxas yang terbangun.

"Sora? Sedang apa?" suaranya lemah. Dia duduk sambil mengusap matanya. Sora melangkah mendekat.

"Tidak. Tidak sedang apa-apa." Sora memegang dahi Roxas. Panas. Demamnya semakin parah. Sora tersenyum kecut. Dia tadinya ingin pergi dari pondok itu segera namun, mengetahui keadaan Roxas yang sedang tidak baik, Sora mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memeluk Roxas. "Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak istirahat supaya lekas sembuh…"

"Iya…"

**TBC..**

**Tralalalalalalaaaa**

**Father can you hear me?**

**How have I let you down..**

**I curse the day that I was born..**

**And all the sorrow in this world..**

***di atas adalah lirik Sorrow yang dinyanyikan oleh Bad Religion***

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, saya harap, para pembaca sekalian berkenan memberikan sebuah review..**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi ;D**

**Salam SUPER**


	12. Chapter 12: That Power

**Halloo**

**Sudah selesai OSPEK nih ^o^**

**Waah, benar-benar sangat melelehkan… Saya tidur 4 jam sehari… sisa hari dihabiskan di kampus…**

**Tugas numpuk dan sebenarnya saya masih punya tugas membuat karikatur yang harus dikumpul tanggal 14 Agustus…**

**WAAAAAA _**

**Nah, tidak apa-apa kok.**

**Here you go**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 12: That Power**

Sora memejamkan mata namun memaksa dirinya yang sedang panik untuk tidur, bukanlah hal yang mudah. Roxas sudah tertidur dalam pelukan Sora. Dia merasa nyaman, hangat, dan aman. Sora mengerjap, berusaha untuk tidur. Kepalanya terasa berat, dia menatap Roxas. Wajahnya sangat polos, tertidur dalam pelukan kakaknya. Sora tersenyum, kemudian tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur walau tidurnya terasa kurang nyaman.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sora terbangun. Dia melirik jendela. Cahaya remang-remang terlihat dari balik kaca jendela yang usang dan agak retak. Langit hitam, awan hitam menari-nari di angkasa yang gelap. Sora terheran dengan keadaan alam yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi mengerikan.

'Apa ini ulah Ventus?'

Sora segera mengesampingkan pikiran itu dan mengingat apa yang ia dapatkan dari Hayner hari Jumat yang lalu. Sora merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebungkus pewarna rambut warna pirang. Di kemasannya tertulis; 'Tidak Permanen'. Semir rambut murahan yang akan hilang jika terkena air. Sora ingin menggunakannya untuk menyamar menjadi Roxas demi melindunginya dari orang-orang sinting yang sedang mengejar mereka.

'Jika aku menyamar, tidak akan ada yang tahu.'

Sora membaringkan Roxas di lantai perlahan, sangat perlahan supaya dia tidak terbangun kemudian dia mengeluarkan sedikit isi semir rambut dan mengusapkannya ke seluruh rambut. Sora membentuk rambutnya serupa dengan rambut Roxas. Setelah terasa cukup, dan sisa semir di tangannya sudah agak menyamar, dia kembali memeluk Roxas.

'Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu. Roxas, adikku…'

**~XXX~**

Sora tertidur lagi namun, hanya sebentar karena Roxas terbangun.

"Sora?" dia mengangkat kepala, melihat ke arah Sora…. Atau dirinya yang kedua. "Ungh? Kau siapa? Aku, ya?" dia keheranan.

"Roxas," kata Sora.

"Ini mimpi, ya? Sejak kapan kembaranku punya rambut pirang?"

"Roxas, ini aku Sora. Aku menyemir rambutku."

"Rambut? Oh," dia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya saat melihat sisa semir rambut di tangan Sora. "aku mengerti."

"Dengan begini, mereka tidak akan bisa membedakan kita," jelas Sora.

"Tapi…" Roxas tiba-tiba mengkerut, "itu berarti, mereka bisa saja menangkapmu…"

Sora tersenyum ramah, meletakan tangannya di kepala Roxas, "Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya mengakhiri perdebatan kecil itu. Sora menarik kembali tangannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Uh… ya…" Roxas berpikir sejenak. "Aku sudah agak baikan," katanya berbohong. Sebenarnya, Roxas masih merasa kurang sehat. Tubuhnya masih sakit, kepalanya pening, dan tulang punggungnya adalah bagian yang paling sakit. Dia ingin berbaring di tempat tidur yang nyaman namun sayang, mereka masih berada di tempat yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kukira, kita bisa pergi dari sini?"

"…Uh… ya.."

Sora berdiri, meraih tangan Roxas untuk membantunya berdiri. Sora berdiri tegap dan mantap namun Roxas berdiri sambil agak terhuyung. Sora menatapnya khawatir namun sebuah senyum kecil dari Roxas membuat perasaan itu menjauh.

Mereka berdua keluar dari pondok itu. Sora tidak menceritakan tentang buku catatan milik Ventus dan tentang Saix yang ternyata merupakan teman lama Ventus. Dia tahu, hal-hal itu malah akan membuat Roxas semakin khawatir. Di luar pondok itu masih sama gelapnya seperti saat mereka melarikan diri dari para pengikut ajaran sesat itu.

Sambil menggandeng tangan Roxas, Sora berjalan perlahan. Dia masih merasakan kekuatan dalam tubuhnya yang semakin membesar dan Roxas merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Dia ingin berhenti dan istirahat namun, suara-suara dari ujung jalan hutan yang sedang mereka lewati membuat adrenalin mereka terpacu untuk waspada.

"Mereka datang," kata Sora pelan, menghentikan langkahnya. Roxas terengah-engah di belakang Sora.

"Sora…" suaranya berat, nafasnya sesak. Roxas memegangi dadanya, keringat bercucuran dari kulit kepalanya. Dia kesakitan, merintih sesekali. Sora berbalik, merasakan hal yang tidak wajar di belakangnya.

"Roxas?"

"Ugh…" Roxas tiba-tiba berlutut, masih sambil memegangi dadanya. Sora ikut berlutut, memperhatikan wajah Roxas yang semakin pucat.

"Roxas, kamu masih sakit. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang tadi?" tanya Sora panik. Dia mengerutkan dahi.

"Maaf… aku.. aku tidak mau.. menyusahkanmu… aku… tidak mau menjadi… beban bagimu, Sora…" balas Roxas tersendat. Sora menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali. Kau bukan beban, Roxas. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai seorang kakak untuk menjaga adiknya…"

"Tapi, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu…"

"Tidak," kata Sora lagi namun suara-suara yang semakin keras, membuatnya semakin waspada dan agaknya, dia juga takut. Sora berdiri, "Mereka semakin mendekat."

"… Maafkan aku.."

"Roxas, kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kemudian menjemputmu dan pulang bersama." Tambah Sora dan dia mulai berjalan menjauh. Roxas terbelalak, segera menangkap tangan Sora.

"Tidak! Jangan…" suaranya melemah, genggamannya pun ikut melemah. Sora membalikan badan untuk melihat wajah Roxas yang semakin pucat kemudian tersenyum kecil. Roxas terheran dengan sikap kakaknya tanpa bisa memberikan respon lainnya.

"Jaga dirimu. Sembunyilah!" seru Sora sebelum menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Roxas. Roxas berusaha meraihnya kembali namun terlambat karena Sora sudah berlari dengan sangat kencang. Dia menatap bayangan Sora dari kejauhan hingga menghilang dalam kegelapan. Roxas merapatkan diri ke sebuah pohon besar dan… menangis.

"Ya, Tuhan… kumohon… lindungi kakakku…"

**~XXX~**

Sora menapaki jalan setapak yang ada. Rambut pirangnya yang berbentuk sama dengan Roxas tertiup angin. Dia merasa agak kurang nyaman dengan model rambutnya yang baru itu. Tapi dia heran kenapa Roxas bisa tahan dengan model rambut seperti itu selama 15 tahun.

Cuaca semakin memburuk; gemuruh petir terdengar dari atas, angin berhembus membunuh. Sora memperlambat langkahnya dan menatap langit yang sangat gelap.

'Aneh..'

Orang-orang primitive penganut ajaran sesat itu melihat Sora dari kejauhan. Karena rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, mereka mengira dia sebagai penyihir yang sedang mereka cari.

"Dia di sana!" teriak salah seorang. Sora terkejut, segera menghadap mereka. Dia melihat orang-orang itu sudah berlari mendekatinya. Sora panik namun segera mencari akal. Dia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke kanan dan lari menerobos hutan. Mereka mengejarnya kemana pun dia pergi. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa yang sedang mereka kejar bukanlah penyihir yang mereka incar. Sang penyihir sedang bersembunyi dan ketakutan. Sora memikirkan keadaan Roxas sekarang. Dia mengkhawatirkannya.

Saat Sora mencapai sebuah pohon besar berkayu gelap, dia tersentak melihat dua orang datang dari balik kayu pohon itu.

"M-mustahil…" bisik Sora, menatap nanar dua orang itu.

"Kami sudah menangkapmu, bocah penyihir."

ooOoo

Mereka membawa Sora yang tangannya dipiting ke belakang dengan sangat kuat oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Masih tak ada yang menyadari bahwa yang mereka tangkap bukanlah Roxas melainkan Sora.

Sora memberontak namun, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan orang yang sedang memiting tangannya. Dia kesakitan. Saat menatap lurus, Sora melihat genteng biru tua gereja dari celah-celah daun mahoni. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan dibakar hidup-hidup di sana. Sora tidak menginginkan itu. Jika dia mati, siapa yang akan membawa Roxas pulang?

Sora kembali memberontak. Sangat kasar, mirip orang tidak waras di rumah sakit jiwa. Mereka mulai merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Sora, sesekali memukul kepalanya dan bagian tubuh yang lain. Mereka meneriakinya agar diam dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke gereja untuk dibakar. Menurut mereka, membakar penyihir hidup-hidup akan membawa ketentraman bagi desa. Itulah yang mereka katakan pada Sora yang sedang memberontak hebat.

"Dasar bodoh!" jerit Sora, seraya diseret menuju gereja.

"Diam!"

"Kalian pikir, yang kalian lakukan itu benar?"

"Dasar cerewet!" Sora menerima satu tamparan di pipi kiri.

"Kalian membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa dan seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, bersorak girang atas kematian mereka. Dasar tak punya otak!"

Mereka tidak menjawabnya. Mereka sudah tiba di halaman gereja yang gersang. Sora semakin menggila tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Sora tidak ingin mati. Dia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir menjadi abu. Dia…

**xxXxx**

"Kumohon… jangan… jangan lakukan itu… jangan sakiti Sora…"

Roxas terus memohon. Dia terduduk lemas sambil bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar itu. Dadanya sakit, nafasnya sesak, air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

_'Hai, Roxas.'_

Suara itu. Suara Ventus datang lagi. Roxas langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tubuhnya gemetar karena dingin, hawa dingin yang diciptakan oleh Ventus.

"V-Ven?"

_'Ya.. aku ke sini untuk meminta imbalan karena aku sudah menolongmu dari orang yang sudah membunuh ibuku.'_

"…T-tapi.."

_'Kalau kau menolak. Aku akan membunuh semua keluargamu!'_ kata Ventus dibarengi dengan seringai jahatnya.

"Jangan!" seru Roxas tiba-tiba. "K-kau boleh memakai tubuhku lagi.. t-tapi jangan sakiti keluargaku…"

_'Anak pintar. Aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Roxas.'_ Setelah itu, Ventus tertawa hebat dan Roxas kehilangan kesadarannya.

**xxXxx**

Sora masih memberontak. Dia tinggal beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke depan pintu bangunan mengerikan itu. Dia menggerakan seluruh bagian tubuh yang bisa digerakannya kemudian menjerit dan meneriakan kata-kata kasar pada mereka.

Setetes air jatuh ke pipi Sora. Dia menjadi panik kalau-kalau hujan turun. Penyamarannya bisa terbongkar tapi itu bisa menyelamatkannya… namun juga membawa Roxas kembali dalam masalah.

Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Semuanya basah dengan cepat; tanah, genteng, dan tubuh Sora. Semir pirang di rambutnya meluntur, menodai pakaiannya. Orang-orang yang melihat ini menjadi semakin berang namun heran. Rambut pirang Sora kembali menjadi coklat.

"Dia bukan si penyihir!"

"Sial.."

Pegangan di tangan Sora mengendur dan mengetahui kesempatan emas itu, Sora segera menarik tangannya dan kabur dari hadapan mereka. Maleficent memerintahkan pengikutnya untuk mengejar Sora, menyusuri kembali jalan yang telah mereka lewati tadi.

Di bawah guyuran air hujan yang sangat deras, Sora memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Roxas. Tetesan-tetesan air membuat pandangan Sora menjadi agak kabur. Langkahnya yang semakin cepat, membuat Maleficent dan orang-orangnya agak tertinggal di belakang.

Sora mengingat jalan ke tempat Roxas. Dia sudah mengingatnya sejak tadi; pohon berkerut, lubang besar di pohon mahoni yang ada, dan semak kuning luntur yang hampir mati. Tanda-tanda itu membawanya ke pohon besar tempat Roxas bersembunyi. Sora memanggilnya,

"Roxas!"

Roxas keluar dari balik pohon. Tatapannya kosong dan dia terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sora menarik tanggannya sambil berlari namun Roxas tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Roxas, ayo lari! Mereka ke sini!"

Roxas tidak menjawabnya, menatap tajam jalan yang tadi dilewati Sora.

"Roxas! Ayo!"

Namun Roxas masih tidak bergerak. Sora membujuknya berkali-kali hingga Maleficent dan pengikutnya tiba di tempat mereka. Melihat Roxas, mereka bersorak girang dan jijik. Sora semakin panik, membujuk Roxas lagi dan lagi.

"Roxas, apa kau sudah gila? Ayo lari!" seru Sora, mengguncang tubuh Roxas. Roxas diam. Orang-orang itu semakin mendekat, meneriaki mereka. Anehnya, Roxas tidak bergerak sedikit pun, membuat Sora heran dan cemas.

"Tangkap mereka!" Maleficent berteriak dari kejauhan disertai dengan teriakan lain dari para pengikutnya. Sora semakin panik, menarik lengan Roxas yang masih diam mematung.

"Roxas, kumohon bergeraklah!"

Saat mereka semakin mendekat, Roxas mulai bergerak. Dia mengangkat tangannya setinggi bahu sambil merentangkannya. Dalam sedetik, semua yang ada berubah menjadi aneh; pohon-pohon berkayu kuat tiba-tiba mengering dan mengkerut, langit hitam berputar bercampur menjadi satu dengan awan yang ada, angin dan hujan semakin kencang serasa mengiris. Mengerikan sekali bagaikan akhir dunia.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Penyihir itu," kata Maleficent pelan, "dia menggunakan kekuatannya lagi!"

Sora menatap garang pada wanita berdahu lancip itu. Dia membalas dengan tatapan yang sama garangnya pada Sora. Roxas gantian menatapnya, dia memutar pergelangan tangannya dan sesuatu yang dingin dan keras tiba-tiba menrayap di tanah yang basah.

Permukaan tanah berubah menjadi es. Es itu merayap dengan cepat ke arah Maleficent dan pengikutnya. Mereka kemudian, membeku dalam sekejap, terkurung dalam bongkahan es. Sora terbengong menatap apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia berkeringat, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Bagaimana bisa Roxas yang lemah melakukan hal itu. Mirip seperti seorang penyihir sungguhan.

"R-Roxas…"

Roxas memutar pergelangan tangannya lagi. Bagaikan dipukul dengan palu raksasa, bongkahan-bongkahan es yang berisi manusia itu pecah berkeping-keping, meninggalkan siraman darah seperti hujan di tanah yang tadi mereka pijak. Mata Sora tak berkedip melihat kenyataan itu. Roxas yang tadi merundukan kepala dengan tangan terentang, menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum keji. Orang-orang itu mati tak bersisa. Darah mereka tercampur oleh tanah yang sudah kembali ke semula dan air hujan yang turun perlahan. Semuanya kembali normal; hujan di sore hari.

"Roxas!" Sora kembali mengguncang tubuh Roxas. Beberapa guncangan kemudian, Roxas menatapnya.

"So…ra?" matanya basah dan dia terlihat sangat pucat.

"A-apa kau yang…"

"Syukurlah," matanya semakin basah hingga sebutir air mata, meleleh dari sudut mata kirinya, "…kau selamat…" setelah mengatakan itu, Roxas tiba-tiba terhuyung dan ambruk. Untungnya, Sora segera menangkap tubuhnya. Dia merasakan dingin tubuh Roxas yang seperti es. Sora memutuskan untuk menggendong Roxas di punggungnya dan mencari jalan keluar dari hutan yang mengerikan itu.

**~XXX~**

Selama Sora mencari jalan keluar, hujan berangsur-angsur mereda. Punggungnya sakit, menggendong Roxas. Dia pasti bukanlah orang yang telah melakukan hal tadi. Bukan dia. Ventus. Sora yakin, bahwa tadi Roxas sedang dalam kendali Ventus. Tidak mungkin Roxas bisa membekukan hutan itu hanya dengan merentangkan tangan. Ventus-lah orangnya atau arwahnya.

Roxas terus mengigau dalam tidurnya yang kurang nyaman itu. Dia merintih kesakitan, membuat Sora semakin khawatir dari sebelumnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari hutan itu dan mencapai rumah; mengatakan pada orang tuanya bahwa mereka tersesat. Mungkin mereka akan mempercayainya namun, mereka tidak akan mempercayai bahwa Ventus di dalam tubuh Roxas, telah membunuh banyak orang dalam sehari. Sora tidak akan menceritakan itu. Tidak pada siapa pun.

**TBC**

**Bersambung dulu ya~**

**Aku mau buat karikatur dulu.**

**Kagak bisa bikin karikatur, saya akan buat manga saja!**

**Mwahahahahahaaaa**

**See you ^o^**


	13. Chapter 13: Exorcist?

**Setelah lama menghilang…**

**Saya update lagi..**

**Saya sadar bahwa cerita ini memang agak…weird**

**Mwahahaha,. Who cares, eh?**

**Sekarang, aku sudah jadi mahasiswi lho! Yeeeeeiii!**

**Hari-hari di kampus benar-benar menyenangkan alias bikin ngantuk. (nih anak, nggak di sekolah nggak di kampus pasti bawaannya ngantuk aja) /plak**

**Sabtu dan Minggu libur :D**

**Tralalalalalalaaaa**

**Here you go**

**The Possessed**

**CHAPTER 13: Exorcist?**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama hingga hujan benar-benar reda, Sora mendengar suara-suara yang memanggi namanya dan nama Roxas. Saat suara itu semakin keras dan menusuk telinga, Sora menghentikan langkahnya.

"Suara itu…"

Tiba-tiba dari semak belukar di samping kanan Sora, muncul dua pria yang tubuhnya basah karena air hujan. Sora menatap mereka. Dia mengenal salah satu namun, yang lain tidak dia kenal.

"Saix…"

Saix segera memutar bola matanya pada Sora. Dia mengubah kesan lelah yang tersirat menjadi kaget.

"Sora!" serunya, berlari mendekati Sora bersama dengan pria asing berambut coklat. Sora hanya terdiam, menunggu Saix mencapai tempatnya. Roxas di punggungnya masih tertidur. "Dari mana saja kalian? Orang tua kalian bilang, kalian masuk ke dalam hutan. Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?" dia menunjuk Roxas.

Sora berpikir sejenak, dahinya berkeringat, "D-dia… sakit…"

Saix memperhatikan wajah Roxas yang memang pucat kemudian dia mengangguk. "Dia memang sakit."

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya, nak." Sahut si pria rambut coklat tiba-tiba. Sora menatapnya sejenak, berpikir. Dia tidak mau memberikan Roxas pada orang asing itu.

"Umm.."

Pria itu mengerti alasan Sora terus menggendong Roxas, "Aku Leon. Salah satu petugas kebun raya. Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan menculik saudaramu, kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sora setengah percaya.

"Ya, biarkan aku membantumu."

"OK." Sora menurunkan Roxas, menyerahkannya pada pria bernama Leon itu. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berjalan menelusuri hutan gelap dan lembab itu. Mengikuti kemana pun langkah Saix dan Leon pergi, Sora akhirnya dapat keluar dari hutan itu.

Di luar hutan, matahari sudah menghilang. Langit gelap dan awan hitam di atas menambah kesan seram hari itu. Petir manyambar-nyambar walau hujan sudah berhenti. Saix membawa Sora ke kantor keamanan kebun raya sedangkan Roxas dibawa ke pusat kesehatan terdekat oleh Leon. Saat tiba di sana, orang tuanya sudah menunggu dengan wajah super cemas dan dahi berkeringat dingin.

"Sora!" seru Cloud dan Aerith bersamaan. Mereka menghambur lalu memeluk Sora erat-erat. Pakaiannya yang basah merangsang saraf krausse* Sora. Aerith kemudian memperhatikan Sora lekat-lekat. Keadaannya sekarang membuatnya heran setengah mati.

"Sora, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau kehujanan?" matanya berpindah ke rambut Sora, "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu? Apa ini semir rambut?" katanya, melihat bahu Sora yang terkena lunturan semir rambut pirang tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Sora pelan. "Tapi Roxas…"

"Roxas?" Aerith menoleh sekeliling, "Dimana dia? Dimana Roxas?"

"D-dia…" Sora tergagap.

"Dia ada di pusat kesehatan, Tuan dan Nyonya Strife." Potong Saix tiba-tiba. Mata Cloud dan Aerith melebar dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka berempat sudah tiba di pusat kesehatan. Di sana, mereka melihat Roxas berbaring di salah satu tempat tidur dengan tubuh basah dan wajah pucat. Dengan alat kedokteran yang ada di sana; sebuah stetoskop, Cloud memeriksa putranya sendiri. Dia terlalu khawatir hingga tidak sanggup menunggu orang lain memeriksa Roxas.

"Mengerikan…" bisiknya setelah memeriksa Roxas.

"Cloud.." bisik Aerith mendekati Cloud.

"Papa, apa Roxas baik-baik saja?" Sora panik, meremas pinggiran baju Cloud.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" kata Cloud. Ada ketidakpercayaan pada mata birunya. Dia berbalik pada Sora, "Sora, apa yang sudah terjadi pada Roxas?"

"D-dia…" Sora merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak mungkin bilang bahwa Roxas dirasuki dan membunuh banyak orang. Tidak. Itu akan memukul orang tuanya dan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu; Saix, Leon, dan beberapa orang lainnya. "K-kami kehujanan lalu R-Roxas pingsan!" suaranya keras, kurang meyakinkan.

"Kehujanan?" Cloud beralih kembali pada Roxas. "Tidak mungkin bisa sampai begini."

"A-aku tidak bohong! I-itu benar adanya!" seru Sora tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menoleh kaget padanya.

"Aku bukannya tidak memercayaimu, Sora. Aku hanya heran." Balas Cloud, membopong tubuh Roxas.

"Oh, maaf…" Sora menundukan kepala.

"Cloud, kita harus bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Aerith bertanya setelah melihat Cloud menggendong Roxas yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit di kota."

**XXX**

City Hospital

Roxas terbangun di pagi hari dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Dia tidak tahu sedang berada dimana sekarang dan apa yang terjadi setelah pertemuannya dengan Ventus. Yang dia ingat, dia bertemu lagi dengan Sora dan mengetahui bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Lalu semuanya gelap dan begitu sadar, dia ada di sini; di kamar putih bersih tanpa seorang pun bersamanya kecuali ibunya yang tertidur di sisi tempat tidurnya.

"Mama?" panggilnya. Aerith terbangun.

"Roxas?" Dia menatap Roxas. Kebahagiaan dan rasa bersyukur memenuhi hatinya. "Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah, sayang!" serunya, memeluk Roxas cepat.

"Mama, ini dimana?"

Aerith melepas pelukannya, "Ini di rumah sakit kota lama kita, Sayang. Kamu tak sadarkan diri sejak dua hari lalu jadi kami putuskan untuk membawamu ke sini."

Mendengar itu, Roxas merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dia mengingat Ventus. Ancamannya dan tawanya yang mengerikan.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Roxas?"

"Aku mau pulang. Aku mau pulang! Kembali ke Seiyuu!"

"Kenapa? Pengobatan di kota jauh lebih baik daripada di desa, Roxas."

"TIDAK! Aku ingin kembali ke Seiyuu sekarang!" dia berteriak, Aerith terkejut.

"R-Roxas ada apa denganmu?" wajahnya berubah khawatir sedangkan Roxas mulai berusaha melepas jarum infus di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kembali! Kembali ke Seiyuu!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Aerith, melihat Roxas melepas jarum di tangannya dengan paksa. Darah mengucur keluar, menodai seprai putih itu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Seiyuu!" jerit Roxas lagi. Dia turun dari tempat tidur mencoba lari keluar dari ruangan itu namun Aerith dengan cepat menangkap lengannya.

"Roxas, kamu masih sakit. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"TIDAK! Aku ingin kembali ke Seiyuu! Sekarang! Kembali ke Seiyuu!"

Dan Aerith tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada putra termudanya. Dia terus bersikeras untuk kembali ke Seiyuu walaupun kondisi tubuhnya masih belum pulih total. Saat malam tiba, Aerith menelpon Cloud, membicarakan kejadian itu.

**XXX**

"Roxy – chan!" seru Sora sambil memeluk Roxas. Roxas hanya terdiam, terlalu letih untuk merespon pelukan kakaknya yang sangat kuat itu. Tubuhnya sakit serasa tulang-tulangnya remuk.

"Sora, lepaskan dia. Kau memeluknya terlalu erat." Cloud menasehati, melihat Roxas tersiksa dalm pelukan Sora.

"Oh, maaf." Katanya sambil melepas pelukan itu. Sora memperhatikan wajah pucat Roxas yang agak canggung. Kilauan di matanya tidak menunjukan kebahagiaan walaupun dia sudah kembali ke Seiyuu yang dia idamkan saat berada di rumah sakit kota. Sora menanyainya, "Kenapa kau ingin kembali ke sini? Aku pikir, pengobatan di kota jauh lebih baik, kan?"

Roxas menundukan kepala, "Aku… hanya ingin kembali…"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sora menangkap pikiran lain. Ini pasti hasutan Ventus. Dia meraih daun telinga kiri Roxas kemudian membisikan sesuatu, "Apakah ini karena…Ventus?"

Mata Roxas terbelalak. Sora mengembalikan posisinya ke semula lalu bertingkah seolah dia tidak pernah membisikan kalimat itu pada Roxas. Kemudian, Cloud dan Aerith pergi untuk memindahkan barang-barang dari mobil. Sora mengikuti mereka. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, dia berbalik pada Roxas yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal anak itu. Kita akan menghadapinya… bersama." Kemudian dia keluar dari ruang tamu waktu itu. Roxas merasakan hal yang aneh pada dirinya.

**XXX**

"Maaf, Roxas. Kau masih belum sehat jadi sebaiknya, kamu istirahat di rumah sampai benar-benar sembuh, ya?" kata Aerith pagi itu. Roxas bersikeras untuk pergi ke sekolah walaupun tubuhnya masih sakit setengah mati. Cloud dan Aerith sependapat; larang Roxas untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sora berangkat ke sekolah sendirian hari itu. Sama seperti saat Roxas berada di rumah sakit. Dia bosan; mendengar sapaan dari teman-teman sekelas yang lebih gaduh darinya, menjawab pertanyaan mereka, 'Mana saudaramu?' dan menjawab, 'Dia sedang sakit.'. Dua kursi kosong di pojok kanan depan membuat matanya tak bisa lepas untuk terus memelototinya (bahkan saat jam pelajaran). Tak ada yang mau menduduki kursi kosong itu walaupun gurulah yang menyuruh. Mereka sudah mendengar tentang Roxas yang suka bicara sendiri dan bertingkah aneh. Mereka menganggapnya penyihir atau setidaknya… gila.

"Hey, Sora." Sapa Hayner saat pelajaran Biologi yang diajar oleh guru pengganti (Marluxia sudah meninggal) hari itu.

Sora menolehnya, "Apa?"

"Adikmu masih sakit, ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah aneh.

"Iya. Aneh, ya?" suara Sora dingin.

"Bukan. Bukannya aneh.. hanya saja…" Hayner menoleh-noleh aneh kemudian kembali lagi pada Sora, "Kau sudah dengar?"

"Dengar apa?" Sora balik bertanya.

"Hampir semua orang di sekolah ini, setelah mendengar berita tentang adikmu itu…"

"Kenapa?" Sora menjadi penasaran.

"…mereka pikir adikmu itu gila."

"Gila?" seru Sora. Sebagian menoleh padanya karena kaget.

"Jangan teriak…" bisik Hayner, menyadari tatapan yang diterima Sora bukan hanya untuknya tapi juga untuk Hayner sendiri.

"Kenapa mereka pikir begitu?" suara Sora berat nafasnya panas, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku rasa itu karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau ingat kan, saat kalian bertengkar dan Roxas menyebut nama Ventus. Selain itu kertas ulangan bertuliskan nama Ventus. Kebun barat yang tidak pernah dikunjungi siapapun karena yang kudengar, dulu merupakan tempat favorit Ventus saat dia masih hidup dan Roxas selalu pergi ke sana. Mungkin karena itu, dia disebut gila.."

"Tidak…" suara Sora tiba-tiba melemah, "dia tidak gila…" mata Sora berair, "Sejak kecil…"

Ini membuat Hayner heran. Dia memasang telinganya untuk mendengarkan dongeng Sora yang dia anggap menarik.

"Sejak kecil, Roxas dapat melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa."

"Maksudmu, indra keenam?"

"Ya. Aku menyadarinya waktu usia kami tiga tahun. Waktu itu, kami sedang bermain di halaman belakang rumah dan Roxas bilang, dia melihat seorang wanita dan pria sedang duduk di atas karpet sambil minum teh. Jelas aku bingung dengan apa yang dia katakan karena aku tidak melihat siapapun di halaman belakang selain aku dan Roxas. Aku mengatakan ini pada ayahku lalu dia bercerita tentang suami istri yang dulu merupakan pemilik rumah kami. Mereka mati dibantai oleh perampok dan kabarnya, arwah mereka menggentayangi rumah itu. Lalu kami memutuskan untuk pindah." Jelas Sora. Hayner mencerna cerita Sora dengan tegang layaknya novel horror buatan Stephen King.

"Tapi, aku rasa tidak aneh kalau anak-anak bisa melihat hantu."

"Tidak hanya itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kemampuan Roxas semakin hebat. Dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka – hantu – dan parahnya lagi, Roxas mulai dirasuki dan digunakan sebagai perantara…"

"Jadi, kau ingin bilang bahwa Roxas-mu dirasuki oleh anak bernama Ventus itu?" kata Hayner menyimpulkan. Sora mengangguk pelan.

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan."

"Hmm, memang susah ya punya kemampuan seperti itu." Hayner meregangkan punggungnya, "Di desa ini," dia kembali pada posisi semula, "ada seorang paranormal hebat, lho!"

"Paranormal?" balas Sora sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dia bisa mengusir hantu, menyembuhkan berbagai macam penyakit, dan sebagainya." Jelasnya bersemangat. "Mungkin dia bisa menolong adikmu."

"Kami sudah pernah meminta bantuan pada puluhan paranormal tapi, tak seorang pun berhasil menghilangkan kemampuan aneh Roxas."

"Tapi, orang ini berbeda! Dia terkenal, dia pintar dan berpendidikan! Gelarnya S-2!"

"Eh?" Sora terkaget di tempat. Dia menatap Hayner lekat. Cukup aneh juga jika ada seorang paranormal berpendidikan S-2.

"Namanya Axel Garland."

**XXX**

Sekolah hari itu berakhir. Sora berjalan pulang ke rumah sendirian. Dia memikirkan tentang orang bernama Axel Garland itu. Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia benar-benar pintar? Dalam hal nyata dan gaib?

Sora tidak mengerti.

Saat mencapai rumah, dia melihat mobil ayahnya.

"Papa sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menjemputku?" dan dia menggembungkan pipi kanannya karena sebal. Matanya kemudian beralih pada mobil lain di sebelah mobil ayahnya. Dia belum pernah melihatnya dan tidak mengenal plat nomor 1914 yang tertempel di sana.

"Mobil siapa?" sedetik berikutnya, Sora masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepi, tidak ada seorang pun tapi ada sepatu ayahnya, ibunya, Aqua, Roxas, dan dua pasang sepatu lain yang tidak ia kenal. "Ada tamu, ya? Pasti pemilik mobil itu." Dia melangkah masuk. "Aku pulang!"

Aqua berbondong-bondong datang dari dapur untuk menyambut Sora. Wajahnya berseri-seri aneh. "Selamat datang, So-kun!"

"Ehehe, wajahmu kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada aneh.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. oh, ya aku sudah membuat kue kering. Ingin mencoba?" tawarnya dengan wajah berseri-seri yang aneh.

"Tidak. Aku mau ke kamar saja." Jawab Sora kemudian melangkah menuju kamar.

Aqua melarangnya, "J-jangan, Sora!"

Sora menolehkan kepala, "He? Kenapa?"

"Um.. kenapa ya? Um, pokoknya jangan!" Aqua bersikeras.

"Nggak ngerti, deh! Aku mau ke kamarku!" serunya, berlari menaiki tangga. Aqua hanya menatapnya sambil berbisik,

"Ah, gawat.."

Sora sampai di lantai dua. Lorong di sana sangat sepi tapi dia mendengar suara-suara dari dalam salah satu kamar. Kamarnya dan Roxas.

"Begitu."

Sora menghentikan langkah saat mencapai depan pintu kamarnya. Dia tadinya berniat membuka pintu namun tidak jadi setelah mendengar suara orang mengatakan kata itu. Dia tahu, itu bukan suara ayahnya ataupun ibunya.

"Ya, apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" itu suara Cloud; berat namun agak sedikit melengking.

"Mungkin. Perlu waktu yang lama, kurasa." Suara yang ini agak melengking namun ini meerupakan suara pria.

"Apa kau yakin, dia benar-benar dirasuki hantu selama ini?" suara berat lainnya.

"Aku yakin. Penyakit aneh, tingkah aneh. Semua sudah terbukti." Sahut si pria bersuara melengking. "Kalau bukan dirasuki, mungkin dia agak bermasalah dengan sarafnya. Gila."

Di luar, mata Sora terbelalak. Siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Batin Sora.

"Aku… baik-baik saja… Papa, aku tidak perlu paranormal…" itu suara Roxas. Ketakutan dan sakit.

"Roxas, kau akan baik-baik saja. Biarkan Mr. Garland melakukan apa yang dia bisa dan dalam sekejap, kau tidak akan bisa melihat arwah-arwah lagi."

"Tidak!" Roxas berteriak.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

Mata Sora terbelalak lagi. Jadi orang itu menganggap Roxas gila? Sora tak bisa menerima perkataannya. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan sedetik kemudian, mendobrak pintu hingga salah satu engsel hampir lepas.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar, mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sora. Di sana ada Cloud, Aerith yang tidak banyak bicara, Saix si mantan sahabat Ventus, dan orang aneh berambut merah. Roxas ada di sana juga; di tempat tidurnya, duduk sambil menundukan kepala. Dia menatap Sora kaget dan senang.

"Sora?" seru Cloud kaget. Matanya menatap Sora tajam dan kurang enak.

"Apa kalian pikir, Roxas sudah gila?" bentak Sora. Wajahnya menunjukan kesan marah yang dalam dan tatapan ngeri penuh kebencian yang dia tujukan pada si rambut merah.

"Sora…" bisik Roxas lemah. Sora menghampiri Roxas dengan langkah terburu, duduk di sampingnya kemudian kembali membentak orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak suka kalian ada di kamar kami!"

Cloud memberikan tatapan jengkel pada Sora, "Sora, kau pikir, kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

"Siapa? Kalian! Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sora sekali lagi.

"So…" Cloud berbisik pelan, kemudian dia beralih pada tamu-tamunya, "Tuan-Tuan, mari kita bicara di ruang tamu saja." Sambil mengarahkan tangannya pada pintu depan. Dia, Aerith, dan tamu-tamunya pun pergi meninggalkan Sora dan Roxas di dalam kamar itu. Ada perasaan dongkol dalam hati masing-masing yang meninggalkan ruangan, agaknya.

Sora beralih pada Roxas, "Roxas."

"Sora, terima kasih." Dia menunduk lesu.

"Roxas, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang berambut merah itu menganggapmu gila. Aku tahu, kau tidak gila. Aku tahu itu."

"Ya, terima kasih." Roxas masih menunduk, kemudian tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sora, "Sora."

"Apa?"

"Setelah Ventus menghilang…"

Sora menelan ludah. Menghilang?

"Pembunuhan itu…"

"Roxas, ada apa?"

"Selama ini…." Dia menoleh sekeliling. Merasa tempatnya aman, dia menatap Sora lekat-lekat. "Akulah yang melakukan pembunuhan selama ini."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu, kan? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun tentang hal ini. Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua." Balas Sora, tersenyum ramah. Roxas menerima senyuman itu dan tersenyum balik.

"Rumah terbakar itu…" Roxas kembali menunduk, "adalah rumah Ventus dan ibunya."

Mata Sora terbelalak, "B-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mendapat mimpi. Ventus dan ibunya hidup dengan bahagia sebelum rumahnya terbakar." Suaranya memelan, "Besok… hari Minggu.."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku ke rumah Ventus?"

Sora menghela nafas, "Tentu saja! Apapun asal kau senang."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kak." Roxas kembali tersenyum.

ooOoo

Keesokan harinya. Mereka bangun pagi-pagi, membuat sarapan sendiri lalu menyelinap keluar rumah. Tak seorang pun yang memergoki mereka karena langkah mereka yang ringan seringan ether. Dengan pakaian terbaik mereka, mereka berjalan menelusuri desa.

Rumah Ventus memang agak jauh. Di sebelah timur desa. Jalan bergelombang dan udara dingin yang semakin dingin seraya semakin dekatnya rumah Ventus. Pemandangan yang ada pun, semakin mengerikan.

"Itu!" seru Sora saat melihat rumah yang hampir hancur dilahap api dari kejauhan. Mereka sudah menempuh jarak beberapa kilometer dan kaki mereka terasa sangat sakit. Mereka berjalan lagi, dan akhirnya sampai di depan rumah itu.

"Roxas, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"…" Roxas diam. Dia segera berlari masuk tanpa menghiraukan Sora yang terbengong melihatnya diam. Sora menyusulnya ke rumah itu.

Rumah itu masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka datang; arang, debu, jaring laba-laba, bau kayu yang dimakan rayap.

"Roxas," panggil Sora. Melihat Roxas berjongkok di depan perapian tua sambil memandangi foto. Sora menghampirinya, melihat foto itu dari bahu Roxas. "itu…"

"Ini Ventus dan ibunya!" seru Roxas. Sora terkejut. Anak dalam foto yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas adalah Ventus dan wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya, adalah ibunya. Apakah kemiripan wajah merekalah yang menyebabkan Ventus memilih Roxas sebagai perantaranya?

"Roxas…"

"Kita harus pergi ke tempat lain!" Roxas berdiri dengan foto di genggamannya. Kemudian dia memasukannya ke saku celananya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sora bingung.

"Anak bernama Vanitas Bachelor itu. Kita harus ke rumahnya dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi!"

"Tunggu!" Sora, meraih lengan Roxas yang hendak pergi, "Siapa Vanitas Bachelor?"

"Ventus memberitahuku tentang dia. Kemungkinan, dia adalah sahabat Ventus."

"Sahabat Ventus?" Sora heran. Setahunya, sahabat Ventus adalah Saix bukan Vanitas. Siapakah Vanitas yang Roxas bicarakan?

**TBC**

**Nggak tau kapan akan update lagi…**

**Komputerku mulai kumat…**

**Dan aku sedang menulis fic SoRoku terbaru. Tapi rating-nya T lho (sedih). Tapi bisa berubah lho! XDDD**

**Chapter ini tanpa edit sama sekali karena aku ngantuk dan sebentar lagi harus berangkat ke kampus… hoaaaahmmm, ngantuk. Bu Dosen, ngajarnya jangan lama-lama ya~~ /dihajar orang sekampus/ *adek-adek, jangan ditiru ya mahasiswa yang seperti saya***

**Weheheeh**

**Sekian**

**C U**


	14. Chapter 14: Revealing the Truth

**Hello**

**Eheheheee**

**O, ya. Saya mau ngucapin met lebaran bagi semuanya iyah~~ hohohoo**

**Mungkin update-nya sangat terlalu terlambat dan…tidak tentu waktunya.**

**Saya tidak bisa update setiap dua hari sekali seperti jaman-jaman publish fic pertamaku… karena…saya sibuk dengan kuliah dan hal-hal lainnya…TTATT**

**Cerita ini sudah mendekati endingnya. Hehe**

**Ada yang bisa menebak ending-nya bakal seperti apa?**

**Well. Here you go**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 14: Revealing The Truth; Reincarnation**

Roxas berlari dengan kencangnya. Dia seolah tahu dimana harus menemukan anak bernama Vanitas Bachelor itu. Dia tidak peduli walaupun kaki dan tubuhnya sakit. Insting atau apapun itu, sudah menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

Sora mengikutinya, setengah terhuyung karena jalan berbatu. Roxas telah menuntunnya jauh. Sangat jauh, keluar dari area pegunungan tandus tempat rumah Ventus lalu kembali ke desa. Roxas seolah tidak merasa lelah. Dia berlari dan berlari. Sora mengejar di belakang dengan jarak cukup jauh. Hingga akhirnya dia kelelahan.

"Roxas… tunggu…" erangnya, menghentikan langkah, memegangi dada berusaha bernafas normal.

"Sora, cepat!"

"Aku lelah… berhenti sebentar…"

"Kita harus cepat, Sora!" serunya dari jauh.

"Roxas, apa kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" Sora berdiri terhuyung.

"Iya!" Roxas mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau berlamaan di sini!" dan dia kembali berlari. Pelan kali ini dan Sora mengikutinya sambil berjalan. Sebenernya dia tidak mau berjalan lagi tapi, dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Roxas… lagi.

Setelah hampir berjam-jam mereka berlari – atau berjalan, mereka tiba di depan rumah besar yang terlihat angker. Jalan yang mereka lalui adalah jalan searah menuju Kebun Raya Seiyuu. Kenapa Roxas mengajak Sora kesini? Itulah pertanyaan yang berkeliaran dalam otak Sora.

"Roxas," Sora menghampiri Roxas yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang besar. "di sini kan…"

"Rumah keluarga Bachelor. Vanitas tinggal di sini! Ventus bilang seperti itu!"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"…" Roxas diam.

"Roxas?" Sora menepuk bahu Roxas, membuatnya terkejut namun kemudian, berlari masuk melewati gerbang yang tak terkunci. Dia masuk ke rumah orang tak dikenal. Sora merasakan hawa buruk dan kembali mengejar Roxas.

Di dalam, Sora melihat Roxas sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut coklat. Pria itu terlihat cemas dan Roxas terlihat bersikeras akan sesuatu.

"Di mana Vanitas?" seru Roxas yang dapat didengar Sora. Sora melangkah perlahan.

"Vanitas?" balas pria itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Vanitas tidak di sini! Kau siapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Jangan sembunyikan dia!" jeritan Roxas membuat pria itu menutup telinganya dan saat dia lengah, Roxas menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Roxas!" Sora berteriak, membuat pria itu yang tadi menatap punggung Roxas, kepada Sora. Dia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau…"

"Maaf, aku harus mengejar adikku…" kata Sora canggung.

"Adikmu?"

"Iya. Anak yang barusan." Sora berusaha masuk namun pria itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Kupikir aku baru saja melihat hantu." Dia mencibir. "Kalian kembar, ya?"

"I-iya. Boleh aku masuk?" Sora melongok ke dalam. Dia melihat kegelapan dan kegelapan di ruangan yang sangat luas. Tidak terlihat sudah pergi kemana Roxas.

"Tunggu. Kalian siapa?" wajah pria itu berubah jelek. Sora berhenti melongok, menatap waja pria itu tajam.

"Aku Sora dan yang tadi itu adikku, Roxas. Puas? Sekarang biarkan aku masuk!" Sora tidak menunggu jawaban pria itu lagi, dia menerobosnya dan masuk ke rumah besar gelap dan berbau debu itu.

Sora mengitari aula depan yang sangat luas. Roxas tidak ada di sana. Dia masuk ke segala pintu yang terbuka, memeriksa, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. dia naik ke lantai dua. Sebuah kamar yang tertutup dengan pintu dari kayu pohon mahoni berwarna coklat tua. Sora merasakan keberadaan seseorang di dalam. Dengan keberanian yang telah dia kumpulkan, Sora membuka pintu itu. Masuk ke dalam…

"Roxas?" Sora melangkah semakin dalam. Di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah kamar kosong dengan perabot ditutup kain jaring-jaring laba-laba menghiasi dinding atas. Wallpaper mengelupas, lantai kayu yang berderit. Sora mencapai tempat Roxas berdiri dan menepuk bahunya. "Roxas?"

Roxas berbalik, menatap Sora dengan tatapan kosong yang mengerikan. Sora tidak sempat berekspresi karena Roxas tiba-tiba mencekiknya.

"…aakh… R-Roxas…" Sora merintih kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku? Kenapa?" sura Roxas terdengar berbeda di telinga Sora. Kedua tangannya mencengkram leher Sora, berusaha memutus urat nadinya. Sora mencengkram pergelangan tangan Roxas, menusuknya dengan kuku. Namun, Roxas tidak berhenti, malah mencengkram semakin kuat. "Kenapa kau membunuhku? Apa salahku? Vanitas? Vanitas?"

"Ro…xas… hen…ti…kan… aakkh! AAAKKKHH!" Sora menjerit kesakitan. Nafasnya hampir habis, tenaganya berkurang. Dia menjerit keras. Semakin keras.

Cengkraman di leher Sora mengendur. Dirasakannya lehernya terbebas dari belenggu tangan adiknya. Sora terengah-engah, memijat lehernya berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" teriak seseorang di depan Sora. Mungkin, dia dalah orang yang telah menolong Sora. Sora membuka matanya, pria di depan pintu itu ada di sana dan Roxas, membungkukan badan, memegang tangannya sendiri.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" bisiknya. Sora kembali pada posisi semulanya, menahan rasa sakit di leher kemudian mendekati Roxas.

"Kau jangan mendekat!" namun pria itu melarang Sora. Sora membalasnya dingin.

"Minggir!" dan lanjut mendekati Roxas yang masih memegangi tangan kanannya. "Roxas?"

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" rintihnya pelan dan terisak. Kemudian Sora memeluknya. Dia tidak marah akan hal yang telah Roxas lakukan padanya karena dia tahu, tadi itu bukanlah Roxas. Roxas yang lemah, tidak mungkin nekat melakukan itu.

"Sudahlah Roxas…" timpal Sora sambil mengelus kepala Roxas.

"Aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa…"

Pria itu memperhatikan hubungan persaudaraan yang sangat erat itu dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Vanitas. Ventus?"

Sora terhenyak, melepas pelukannya, dan menatap pria itu. "Kau tahu Vanitas dan Ventus?"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku sangat mengenal mereka."

Pria yang kemudian diketahui bernama Terra Bachelor mengajak si kembar ke halaman belakang rumah. Halaman yang kurang subur, semak belukar yang tak terawat. Namun masih ada tempat duduk yang bagus di sana. Terra menyuruh Sora dan Roxas untuk duduk di sana sementara dia mengambil teh dan cemilan.

"…" Roxas hanya diam. Menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Roxas," Sora memegang tangan Roxas yang gemetar di pangkuannya sendiri. Tangannya sangat dingin. Selain tangannya, tubuhnya juga gemetar hebat. Dia sangat takut. Sangat menyesal.

"Maafkan aku…" kata-kata itu terus muncul dari mulutnya. Dan Sora selalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apapun yang telah kau perbuat padaku, Roxas adikku."

"Apa kau… tidak takut padaku?" suaranya bergetar seolah dia sedang menderita sakit tenggorokan. Sora tertegun melihat kepolosan adiknya. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Hehehe, untuk apa aku takut padamu? Kau kan saudaraku. Kalau aku takut pada saudaraku, berarti aku juga takut pada diriku sendiri." Dia menambahkan sebuah senyum lembut, "Kita adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh berbeda. Kau tahu kan?"

Mata Roxas melebar, "Ah, iya. Aku tahu… maaf aku tadi menanyakan hal yang aneh padamu…"

"Tidak apa-apa." tangan Sora berpindah ke kepala Roxas, menepuknya lembut. Roxas tersenyum, hatinya yang tadi terasa dingin dan kaku tiba-tiba menjadi hangat dan nyaman.

Terra datang dengan nampan berisi teko porselen warna putih yang sudah kotor dan tiga cangkir porselen putih yang sama kotornya dengan teko itu. Dia juga membawa sepiring kue kering yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Silakan." Ucapnya, meletakan cangkir di depan Sora dan Roxas, "Aku tahu kalian pasti haus." Kemudian menuang teh dari teko itu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sora.

"Terima… kasih…" balas Roxas.

Terra duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Sora, mengambil piring berisi kue kering lalu menyuguhkannya pada si kembar. Mereka malu-malu mengambil kue itu atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mau mengambil kue-kue itu.

"Jadi," Sora memulai pembicaraan baru setelah mengambil sekeping kue yang hanya dia tatap. "kau kenal dengan Vanitas Bachelor?"

Roxas menghentikan aksinya menyeruput teh begitu pun dengan Terra. Masing-masing menatap Sora dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ya." Balas Terra. Wajahnya berubah masam, "Aku kenal dia… dengan sangat baik."

Jawabannya membuat Sora agak tertarik untuk mendengar lebih banyak. "Sangat baik?"

"Vanitas adalah sepupuku. Dia meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu."

"Huh?" Sora terkejut. "Meninggal? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ventus?"

Terra menatapnya.

"Kumohon…" tiba-tiba Roxas ikut bicara. Dia terlihat tertekan, "ceritakan pada kami."

"Baik. 15 tahun yang lalu, Ayahku meninggal dan aku harus pindah dari kotaku ke desa ini untuk tinggal bersama paman, bibi, dan sepupuku. Sepupuku bernama Vanitas. Anak yang urakan, suka berkelahi, dan sering dimarahi oleh guru-guru di sekolah. Dia punya lima orang teman baik dan mereka semua adalah anggota grup penjagal di sekolah mereka SMA N 13 Seiyuu…"

"Lalu?" Sora menyahut karena penasaran. Terra berdehem kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Vanitas memiliki seorang saingan di sekolah. Saingan dalam pelajaran, dalam olahraga, dan semuanya. Anak itu bernama Ventus Kirikaze."

"V-Ventus…"

"Ventus adalah seorang yatim. Dia bilang, ayahnya sudah meninggal sebelum dia dilahirkan. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya di bukit timur Seiyuu." Terra berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas panjang. "Lalu tiba-tiba saja sekelompok orang dari Hutan Seiyuu datang dengan berita mengejutkan menyangkut hal-hal buruk yang belakang itu terjadi di desa."

"Hal buruk? Seperti apa?"

"Lahan yang mengering karena hujan tak kunjung turun, sungai yang mengering, ternak mati tanpa penyebab yang jelas."

"Itu.. karena musim kering yang panjang, kan?" Roxas menimpali. Mereka menatapnya sedetik kemudian kembali pada posisi semula.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir demikian. Namun desa ini tidak. Mereka percaya bahwa setiap musibah yang melanda desa ini disebabkan karena penyihir wanita atau anak haram yang menetap di desa. Memang konyol tapi, itu sudah merupakan adat desa ini…"

Sora dan Roxas mematung mendengarkan cerita Terra.

"Maleficent, pemimpin _cult_, mengatakan bahwa Larxene, ibu Ventus adalah sanga penyihir dan Ventus adalah anak yang lahir dari rahim penyihir dan… tidak punya ayah… karena ibunya belum menikah saat dia dilahirkan. Dialah si anak haram."

"Itu tidak benar…." Rintih Roxas.

"Roxas, tenanglah. Kita dengarkan lebih banyak lagi, ya?" Sora menepuk bahu Roxas. Dia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Lanjutkanlah, Terra."

"Penduduk desa mempercayai Maleficent dan mulai memburu mereka. Dan malam itu, di rumah Ventus, para penduduk desa membakar rumah itu. Larxene tertangkap, namun Ventus berhasil melarikan diri.

Sebagian penduduk mengejarnya ke seluruh pelosok desa, sebagian yang lain membawa Larxene ke gereja tua yang didirikan Maleficent di hutan Seiyuu. Aku dan Vanitas ikut ke sana karena desakan ayah Vanitas yang bilang, kalau ini adalah salah satu momen paling bersejarah di Desa Seiyuu.

Konyol, aku tahu. Dan mengerikan. Wanita itu diikat di sebuah tiang besi karatan dan di bawahnya ditumpuk berpuluh potong kayu bakar. Dan…. Dia…."

"Dibakar hidup-hidup." Potong Roxas. Dia sudah tahu bahwa itulah yang terjadi pada ibu Ventus. Wanita itu bernasib sangat buruk namun… dia memiliki seorang anak yang sangat baik. Ventus ingin membalas dendam atas kematiannya dan ibunya.

"Ya." Terra melanjutkan. "Saat itu, Vanitas bilang bahwa dia melihat Ventus dari jendela yang ada. Dia memperhatikan ibunya dibakar hidup-hidup. Mengerikan. Kemudian Vanitas bersama lima orang temannya, mengejar Ventus. Aku tidak tahu apa Ventus benar-benar ada di sana atau tidak… aku tidak melihatnya."

"Tunggu," Sora gantian memotong, "siapa teman-teman Vanitas?"

"Hmmm, nama mereka… Marl… siapa ya. Lalu Zexen atau Zaxkion, Lexeause, Demiks, lalu yang terakhir… Vex.. Vetsin atau siapa lah! Aku sudah tidak ingat nama-nama mereka lagi."

"Mungkin maksudmu, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, Demyx, dan Vexen?" Sora menimpali.

"Ya, mungkin. Aku sudah lupa."

Sora berpikir, 'Kalau itu benar. Guru-guru yang mati itu adalah teman Vanitas… berarti… mereka juga musuh Ventus. Benarkah itu?'

"Tolong lanjutkan…" kata Roxas. Terra mengangguk.

"Baik. Setelah itu, Vanitas menghilang di hutan bersama lima temannya. Kami mencarinya namun hingga pagi tiba, kami tidak dapat menemukannya. Kemudian, saat tengah hari, kami yang masih mencari-cari di dalam hutan, menemukannya di tengah hutan. Dia dan lima temannya. Vanitas bilang, bahwa Ventus sudah dimusnahkan. Kami tidak mengerti maksudnya namun, setelah itu Ventus tidak pernah ditemukan. Dia mati, Vanitas kembali menegaskan pada seluruh penduduk desa. Namun mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Dimana pun hingga sekarang. Kemudian terdengar kabar tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang muncul di tengah hutan dengan wajah berdarah dan seragam sekolah kotor seperti tertimbun tanah. Dia menampakan diri pada siapapun yang ada di hutan, membuat mereka kaget dan mati mendadak. Itulah alasannya, Hutan Seiyuu sekarang dilarang dimasuki."

"…" kedua saudara itu tercengang mendengar cerita Terra. Mereka berpegangan tangan karena tegang dan takut. Roxas menggigil ketakutan, Sora menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Lalu, bagaimana Vanitas bisa… mati?"

"Vanitas tiba-tiba terserang penyakit jantung setelah penegasan itu. Kami membawanya ke rumah sakit yang ada di kota namun, seminggu kemudian, dia meninggal. Sebelum kematiannya, dia meminta… maaf pada… Ventus."

Mereka kembali tercegang. "Maaf?"

"Kemungkinan Vanitas-lah yang sudah membunuh Ventus tidak kecil. Namun dia tidak mengatakan dimana Ventus saat itu."

Sora menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Seperti apa Vanitas itu? Maksudku, wajahnya."

"Ah, kebetulan kau menanyakan ini. Dia… terlihat sangat mirip… denganmu."

Sora melotot. "Tidak mungkin! Mana ada orang lain berwajah sama denganku selain Roxas, saudara kembarku?"

"Mungkin. Tapi mungkin kau ingin melihat fotonya?" Terra beranjak dari kursinya ke dalam rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali dengan foto usang di tangannya. Foto itu ia tunjukan pada Sora dan dia melotot lebih kaget. Anak dalam foto itu, berambut hitam, berbola mata emas, dengan wajah yang sangat, amat mirip dengan Sora. Roxas ikut terkejut melihat foto itu. Roxas mengeluarkan foto Ventus, menjajarkannya bersama foto Vanitas. Anak yang mirip dengan Sora bernama Vanitas dan anak yang mirip dengan Roxas bernama Ventus. Mereka seperti… reinkarnasi! Vanitas ber-reinkarnasi sebagai Sora dan Ventus ber-reinkarnasi sebagai Roxas. Asumsi yang masuk akal namun, arwah Ventus masih di sini; menghantui desa, mencari pembunuh-pembunuhnya.

**TBC**

**Sekali lagi TBC tapi bukan Tuberkulosis**

**Hehehe, omongan lama… *nunjuk tulisan tuberkulosis**

**OKEE, saya tunggu reviewnya walau saya tahu yang ng-review cuma beberapa orang… TTATT**


	15. Chapter 15: Falling Deeper

**HALO, saya di sini lagi XDDD**

**Karena saya sudah menyimpan kumpulan fic saya di flashdisk, jadi saya bisa update nih fic.**

**Udah hampir tamat.**

**Tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi….**

**Here you go**

**Disclaimer: KH AND ITS CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX.**

**The Possessed**

**Chapter 15: Falling Deeper**

"Ini tidak mungkin!" jerit Sora, melihat nanar pada dua foto itu. "Tidak masuk akal!"

"Tapi, ini memang foto Vanitas…" Terra meyakinkan.

"Kenapa…" Sora mengambil foto itu, menatapnya lekat. "Ini aneh…" rambut hitam anak itu, mata emasnya, postur tubuhnya. Semua sama dengan Sora.. Sora jadi takut pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik foto Ventus di samping foto Vanitas yang tadi dijejerkan oleh Roxas. Ventus sangat mirip dengan Roxas walaupun dagu dan bentuk tulang pipinya berbeda. Namun warna rambut dan mata yang sama… bagaikan Roxas yang lain.

"Ini tidak mustahil," Kata Roxas tiba-tiba. "Ini reinkarnasi."

"Aku tidak percaya soal reinkarnasi! I-ini pasti hanya kebetulan…" Sora mengelak.

"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan, kalian berwajah sama?" ucap Terra tegas. Sora menelan ludah.

"M-mungkin saja…"

"Sora," Roxas menoleh Sora, "kita harus pergi ke tempat lain!"

Sora mengernyitkan dahi, "Kemana lagi?"

"Hutan Seiyuu! Ventus ada di sana!"

Sora tercegang, "Apa?"

"Ayo ke sana!"

"…." Sora tahu itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Pergi ke sana hanya akan menambah masalah. Maka ia menolak, "TIDAK!"

"Sora?" Roxas mengkerut.

"Kita tidak akan ke sana! Aku tidak akan mengantarmu kesana!"

"Kenapa?" sang adik protes.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Kau hampir mati di sana! Aku tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi lagi!" bela sang kakak.

"Aku tidak perlu kau antar! Aku akan kesana sendiri!" balasnya kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan meninggalkan Sora dan Terra. Terra hanya melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Sial…" Sora ikut beranjak dari kursi, "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas jamuannya dan ceritanya, Mr. Bachelor."

Terra mengangguk.

Kemudian, Sora berlari mengejar Roxas.

ooOoo

Sora keluar dari rumah itu. Dia melihat Roxas telah mendahuluinya ke luar gerbang. Dia berlari, tak peduli apapun yang ada di depannya. Sora melangkah cepat, berlari. Dia meneriaki nama Roxas berkali-kali namun bukannya menjawab atau berhenti, Roxas malah berlari semakin cepat.

"Roxas, tunggu!"

"…"

Sora mengejar Roxas yang tidak menjawabnya. Dia lelah dan bosan. Roxas telah menuntunnya ke Kebun Raya Seiyuu. Banyak orang mengunjungi tempat itu saat Sora tiba. Dilihatnya Roxas ada di jalan masuk kebun, sedang ditegur oleh seorang penjaga – penjual tiket. Namun tiba-tiba pria itu mundur ke belakang, menatap ngeri Roxas yang lari masuk. Sora menghampirinya panik.

"A-ada apa?"

"A-anak itu…. D-dia.. menatapku seperti… setan…" kata pria itu tersendat. Kesan ngeri luar biasa masih ada pada wajah paruh bayanya.

"Setan?" Sora menatap lurus.

"S-siapa dia?" pria itu menoleh pada Sora, "K-kau…" dia hampir berteriak kaget. Sora menggeleng.

"Aku bukan dia. Kami kembar."

"Kembar?"

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" seru Sora akhirnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan pria yang semakin kaget dan bingung itu.

ooOoo

Sora menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk Hutan Seiyuu. Palang yang ada di sana sudah digeser dengan kasar. Matanya berpindah pada deretan pohon besar di depan.

"Roxas…"

Dan dengan keberanian yang telah terkumpul, Sora melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan.

Hutan itu masih sama gelapnya seperti saat pertama kali dia datang ke sana. Udara yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin, dedaunan yang terus rontok tanpa henti, serta suara-suara aneh yang terdengar dari dalam hutan.

Sora melangkah pelan. Suara langkahnya menggema, membangunkan beberapa hewan kecil di hutan itu.

"Roxas." Sora memanggil pelan. "K-kau dimana?"

Saat Sora sedang kebingungan mencari Roxas dan memanggilnya di hutan yang gelap itu, sebuah bayangan melintas di depannya. Bayangan itu berlari dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh Sora. Dari postur tubuhnya, Sora tahu bahwa bayangan itu adalah milik Roxas.

"Roxas!"

Bayangan itu berlari ke pohon lain dengan cepat. Sora mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!"

Bayangan itu tidak menghiraukannya, berlari ke pepohonan lain, bersembunyi. Sora mencapai pohon yang dia yakini sebagai pohon tempat 'Roxas' bersembunyi, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah udara kosong.

Sesuatu yang bergerak di jauh kirinya, membuat Sora beralih pada sesuatu itu. Byangan itu ada di balik pohon, mengintipnya seolah bilang, "Hei, aku di sini."

"Kau…" bisik Sora kemudian berlari secepat kilat ke pohon itu sebelum bayangan itu menghilang. Sora yakin dia telah meraih tangan bayangan yang dia kira sebagai Roxas, namun saat dia menariknya, tidak ada apa pun yang dia pegang.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya lagi. Kekosongan di depannya merupakan suatu kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia sendirian, dia tidak memegang apa pun. "Kemana perginya bayangan tadi?"

Sora terheran di tempat lalu dia mendengar suara tawa lirih. Dia segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Siapa?"

"Sora.." seseorang memanggilnya. Sora tersentak, keringat dingin bercucuran dari kulit kepalanya. Dia terpaku di tempat. "Sora… kemari…" kata suara itu lagi. Sora semakin terpaku.

"S-siapa?"

"…aku adikmu…" jawab suara itu. Sora menelan ludah.

"Roxas?"

"Kemarilah…" panggil suara itu lagi. Sora bergerak ke arah sumber suara yang membawanya semakin dalam ke hutan.

"Roxas?"

"Sebelah sini.." balas suara itu. Suara itu memang mirip suara Roxas hanya agak lebih rendah sedikit. Seiring dengan semakin dalamnya hutan yang dicapai Sora, udara semakin dingin. Cahaya semakin tipis dan dedaunan rontok yang semakin banyak.

Suara itu terus memanggilnya. Kadang tertawa, kadang menangis. Sora semakin bingung dengan pemilik suara itu. Apa itu benar Roxas atau bukan.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dengan penduan suara itu, Sora mendapati dirinya di depan sebuah pohon raksasa. Suara itu tertawa lirih.

"Kau datang." Katanya.

Sora melihat ke balik pohon itu.

Dia melotot.

Seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya dan Roxas. Rambut pirang mirip Roxas, namun dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang abu-abu. Dia berjongkok, memunggungi Sora.

"Roxas? Apa…" Sora mendekatinya.

"Kenapa?" isaknya. Dia kemudian sesenggukan.

"K-kau kenapa?" bibir Sora bergetar, "Roxas?"

"…kenapa?"

"Roxas," Sora menyentuh bahu kanannya dan tiba-tiba dia membatu. Seluruh hutan berubah menjadi gelap dan dingin. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Saat Sora melihat pada anak itu lagi, kemeja putihnya yang tadi bagus dan rapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kusam, penuh robekan, dan… bernoda darah. Sora segera menarik tangannya dari bahu anak itu namun, dia tidak cukup cepat. Anak itu tiba-tiba berbalik, meraih tangan Sora.

"Kenapa…" katanya lagi. Tangannya meremuk pergelangan tangan kanan Sora. Dia penuh darah dan tanah. Baunya anyir dan busuk seperti bangkai. Sora memberontak, berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkraman berdarah itu.

"L-lepaskan aku!" jerit Sora namun masih belum bisa melepas tangannya dari tangan anak aneh yang sangat mirip dengan Roxas itu. "K-kau bukan Roxas!"

"Kenapa kau membunuhku?" kata anak itu lagi. Dia berdiri, menatap Sora dengan mata berdarah dan wajah yang mengerikan. Cengkramannya semakin kuat, meninggalkan bekas memar di pergelangan tangan Sora. "Vanitas…."

**TBC**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


	16. Chapter 16: He Who Came From the Darknes

**Hello!**

**Saya sudah bangkit lho! Bangkit dari liang sumur! Wahaahaaaa. Ada yang kangen saya nggak? (author sinting)**

**Kuliah sibuk banget… libur seminggu buat Idul Fitri saya isi dengan acara sakit. Setelah itu kuliah tapi masih sakit… weleh weleh….**

**Tadi pulang kuliah rencananya mau beli es krim tapi enggak jadi karena….males X3**

**Wahaa**

**Sudah ya **

**Here you go**

**The Possessed**

**KH ad its characters are not mine. They are SE's.**

**Chapter 16: He Who Came From the Darkness**

"Vanitas…."

Sora ternganga mendengar anak itu memanggilnya dengan nama Vanitas. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang Vanitas? Apakah dia…

"Aku bukan Vanitas!"

"Kenapa?" Anak itu mendekatinya, meremuk tangan Sora lebih kuat, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyangkalnya, Vanitas? Ini adalah hasil perbuatanmu… kau dan teman-temanmu… telah membunuhku…"

"TIDAK!" jerit Sora ketakutan. Dia menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Aku bukan Vanitas!"

"Vanitas bodoh.." balasnya. Tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah, merayap, menyentuh pipi kiri Sora. Sora bergidik karenanya. "Kau takut, ya?" suaranya begitu dalam dan mengerikan. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merinding dan memilih untuk lari.

Tapi Sora tertahan. "P-PERGI!"

"Vanitas… aku akan membalasmu.." tangan kirinya turun ke leher Sora, melingkar dan mencekiknya. Sora menahan jeritannya – atau lebih tepatnya, jeritannya tertahan oleh cengkraman anak di depannya yang tubuhnya bermandikan darah dan butir-butir tanah.

"H-hentikan…." Rintih Sora, "Ventus…"

Ventus melotot kemudian entah apa yang terjadi padanya, dia melepas cengkramannya. Sora terbatuk sedetik kemudian berlari melewati apa yang ia sebut sebagai Ventus. Kegelapan menyelimuti hari itu. Bagaikan malam hari tanpa bintang dan bulan. Sora berlari dari Ventus yang mulai mengejarnya. Dia tidak lari – melayang. Tangan diulurkan, berusaha menangkap Sora.

"Vanitas…" Ventus memanggilnya dengan suara mengerikan, "Kenapa lari?"

"Aku bukan Vanitas, bodoh!" balas Sora, masih berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak tahu sudah berlari kemana. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah lolos dari kejaran anak setan di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku, Vanitas? Bukankah, kau selalu bilang, bahwa kau adalah anak yang pemberani? ?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan Vanitas!" Sora membalasnya lagi. Dia masih berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia menembus semak belukar yang menghalangi jalannya, tidak mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada. Dia menjejak tanah kering, ranting yang berjatuhan dan dedaunan mati dengan langkah besar dan kuat. Setan itu di belakangnya, menginginkan nyawanya.

"Vanitas… Vanitas… Vanitas!"

"Aku Sora! SORA!"

ooOoo

Sora terus berlari tanpa arah. Ventus memanggilnya Vanitas, tetap memanggilnya Vanitas walaupun Sora sudah berteriak bahwa namanya adalah Sora. Kegelapan semakin membuat situasi memburuk. Sora bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat jalan di depannya – dan semak atau pohon. Kabut berdatangan, semakin membuyarkan pandangan.

Tangan Ventus yang berlumuran darah dan pucat seperti mayat, meraih bahu Sora. Sora berteriak, mempercepat langkahnya.

"TIDAAAKK!"

Bagaikan sebuah kilat, tiba-tiba saja semua kembali normal. Sora menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat sekeliling yang sepi. Suasana Hutan Seiyuu yang sepi tak berpenghuni – mengingat beberapa orang telah mati – kembali menyeruak.

"A-apa…" desisnya, lenjut melihat sekeliling. "Tadi.. V-Ventus?" dia terengah-engah, keringat di dahi dan pelipisnya. Kemudian setelah menyeka keringatnya, Sora melihat lurus dan… "Ini…"

Dia terkejut menyadari dirinya berada di depan gereja tua tempat dimana sekelompok orang sinting pernah mencoba membakar Roxas hidup-hidup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kelenjar-kelenjarnya bekerja lebih cepat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sakit kemudian menelan ludah keras.

"Aku… tidak pernah bermaksud untuk… datang ke sini…" desisnya lagi. "Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

"AAAAAHH!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan dari dalam bangunan tua itu. Sora terperanjat, telinganya menangkap rangsang suara itu dan otaknya mengenali suara pekikan itu.

"Roxas!" dia berteriak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sora melesat ke dalam bangunan itu.

Sora mendobrak pintu reot yang ada, membuat bahu kanannya sakit. Seisi bangunan itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya; gelap, berdebu, jaring labah-labah di setiap sudut ruangan, bau arang yang menyengat, dan sebuah tiang besi besar di bagian tengah ruangan.

Roxas berbaring di depan tiang itu. Wajahnya pucat dan basah oleh air mata.

Sora segera mendekatinya, "Roxas!" kemudian memapah tubuhnya di pangkuannya. "Roxas, ayo bangun!"

Roxas tidak menjawabnya. Matanya terpejam, alisnya mengkerut.

"Roxas! Sadarlah!" kata Sora lagi ditambah guncangan kecil pada tubuh Roxas.

"Ugh.." Roxas merintih lalu dia membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kabur saat pertama namun kemudian membaik setelah beberapa detik.

"Roxas, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sora…" dia bergerak pelan, tangannya melingkar di bahu Sora, memeluknya erat.

"…Roxas…"

"A-aku… Ventus… dia…" rintihnya lagi tanpa melepas pelukan dari Sora.

"Sudahlah. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini."

"Dia membawaku ke sini…" Roxas melepas pelukannya. Sora menatap mata Roxas dengan kesan horror dan tidak percaya. "Dia ingin aku melihat semua yang dia lihat… 15 tahun yang lalu…"

Sora menelan ludah. "Apa… yang kau lihat, Roxas?"

"Di sini… Tidak, di luar sana Ventus berdiri," kata Roxas, menunjuk jendela kecil di pojok belakang ruangan. "Dari jendela itu, dia melihat… ibunya.. di tiang ini.." kemudian beralih menunjuk tiang di depannya.

"Itu tiang yang mereka gunakan untuk mengikatmu waktu itu, kan?"

"Iya, itu tiang yang sama. M-mereka… orang-orang itu.. wanita berdagu lancip dan pengikutnya.. mengikat wanita berambut pirang itu lalu… lalu… membakarnya hidup-hidup…"

"Terra sudah menceritakan itu pada kita." Sora menimpali.

"Ventus melihatnya. Hatinya sakit, hancur. Satu-satunya orang yang dia sayangi… yang menyayanginya… harus mati… di depan matanya…."

"Jadi… Ventus menyaksikannya secara langsung.."

"Iya. Di sini…"

"…" Sora mengalihkan pandangan dari Roxas, menatap lantai kayu di bawahnya. Dia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Roxas… dan Ventus. Jika orang yang ia sayang mati di depannya… Sora juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ventus; balas dendam. "Aku mengerti…"

"Hihihiii… kau sudah tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayang, ya?"

Suara Roxas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aneh. Kenapa dia tertawa padahal sebelumnya, dia menangis? Sora segera meninggalkan lantai kayu kepada Roxas.

Matanya terbuka lebar seolah bola matanya akan keluar dari rongganya.

Pemandangan di depannya bukanlah anak berambut pirang yang polos, lugu, agak pendiam, pemalu, dan cengeng yang dia kenal. Anak itu tidak pernah membersihkan diri. Darah. Tanah. Senyum khas yang mengerikan.

Sora segera mendorongnya jauh-jauh, menghidari kontak langsung dengan… Ventus.

"K-kau… B-bagaimana bisa…" Sora terduduk di lantai kayu. Matanya melotot nanar pada wujud mengerikan di depannya. Ventus berdiri. Dia melayang, tak punya kaki karena dia hantu. Sora merayap mundur, tangan dikibaskan ke depan seperti mengusir nyamuk.

"Vanitas.. mau lari kemana lagi, huh?" kata Ventus, melayang mendekatinya.

"Ti-tidak… TIDAK!"

"Kemarilah.. supaya aku bisa mengajakmu ke duniaku yang gelap dan dingin…" tangan Ventus diulurkan hingga tepat di depan hidung Sora. Sora tidak bisa bergerak. Dia hanya memejamkan mata sambil berteriak,

"TIDAAAAKK!"

Kilatan lain muncul.

"Sora?"

Sora membuka matanya lalu merasa aneh. Pemandangan mengerikan di depannya telah lenyap digantikan oleh pemandangan yang sudah lama dia kenal.

"Roxas?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Sora mirip orang bodoh. Dia menatap Roxas heran. Bagaimana bisa Roxas tiba-tiba muncul kalau yang tadi ada di depannya adalah Ventus?

"Kau tiba-tiba saja mendorongku lalu berteriak…"

"A-aku? Mendorongmu? T-tapi… tadi itu…" Sora menggeleng kepala tak percaya. Berkali-kali dia menggeleng kepala yang membuat Roxas merasa aneh.

"Maafkan aku," kata Roxas tiba-tiba. Sora berhenti menggeleng kepala, melihat Roxas yang menundukkan kepala. Dia berdiri sedangkan Sora masih duduk. Sora bangkit, tangan di pundak Roxas.

"Roxas, kenapa kau minta maaf? Seharusnya.. akulah yang…"

"Aku tahu.." Roxas memotong kalimat Sora. Sora menatapnya heran. "kau… melihatku… sebagai Ventus, kan?" tiba-tiba dia menatap Sora. Sora tersentak di tempat. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari kulit kepalanya. Takut. Heran. Tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan.

"T-tidak…"

"Sepertinya, Ventus akan segera mendominasi tubuhku…" Roxas tertawa lirih, sangat lirih. Tawa yang dipaksakan dan disesalkan.

"Tidak!" jerit Sora. Diam. Sepi selama beberapa detik setelah teriakan itu. "Kau bukan Ventus. Kau adalah kau. Bagaimana pun.. aku akan mencari cara supaya Ventus pergi…"

Roxas tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya, "Terima kasih."

Sora mengangguk dan tersenyum balik padanya.

Namun Roxas melihat sesuatu yang lain setelah itu. Wujud Sora yang tersenyum manis tiba-tiba berubah.. Rambut coklat mahoni yang dia irikan berubah menjadi hitam legam. Bola mata biru yang sama dengan miliknya, berubah menjadi warna emas berkilau mengerikan namun menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar.. senyum ramah itu menghilang..

_'Maafkan aku… Ventus..'_

Roxas kembali pada kesadarannya. Sora memanggilnya panik.

"Roxas? Kamu kenapa?"

"Sora.." dia menatap Sora. Bayangan anak berambut hitam itu kembali muncul. "Kau… kau…" Roxas melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa? Aku kenapa?"

"K-kau… kau.. kau adalah… Vanitas!"

"Apa?" jerit Sora tak percaya. Roxas berlari melewatinya namun Sora menangkap lengan kirinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Roxas, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah Vanitas! Vanitas!"

"Aku Sora, kakakmu!" balas Sora, memperkuat genggamannya.

"Bukan!" Roxas membalasnya dengan teriakan lain, "Kau adalah Vanitas! Pembunuh! !" kemudian menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Sora. Lalu dia berlari ke luar dari bangunan tua nan mengerikan itu.

"Tunggu!" Sora mengejar Roxas. Apakah ini hal yang sama? Yang terjadi padanya barusan? Saat dia melihat Roxas sebagai Ventus. Sekarang, Roxas melihat Sora sebagai Vanitas.

**TBC**

**Karena author sedang malas dan komputer hobi banget berantem, jadi…update-nya lama…**

**Sekian dulu ya…**

**Chapter berikutnya sedang dalam proses pengeditan masal X3**

**Terima kasih X3**


	17. Chapter 17: Helpless Old Friend

**Hellooooo**

**Setelah seminggu – atau mungkin lebih – terpuruk dalam kesengsaraan KOMPUTER RUSAK, akhirnya saya update lagi. Tehehehee**

**Saat saya cek story traffic, saya sangat terkejut…**

**2 Visitors…for this month?**

**WTH…**

**Well, saya tahu cerita ini memang mulai nyaplir kemana-mana dan….entahlah…**

**Pokokne, saya punya prinsip;**

**Sekali publish fic, harus ditamatin.**

**Begitulah…**

**Silakan…**

**The Possessed**

**CHAPTER 17: Helpless Old Friend**

Langkah kaki Roxas kecil namun cepat. Dia menerobos semak-semak, menyibak rerumpunan daun dengan tangannya. Sora berlari di belakangnya, berusaha mengejar Roxas yang berlari sambil menjerit ketakutan.

Dia terus mengulang kata, "Pembunuh!"

"Roxas! Ini aku, Sora! Kembalilah!"

"Kau sudah mengambil alih tubuh Sora! Kau Vanitas!"

"Roxas!"

Roxas bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar, membuat Sora kehilangan jejaknya. Dia terengah-engah, memegangi dada sambil berusaha bernafas normal. Dia merosot, bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar dan kuat.

Di sisi lain, Sora juga sudah kelelahan. Dia berjalan pelan, nafas berat. Semua ini telah membuatnya lelah dan muak. Dia ingin segera mengakhirinya dan pulang ke rumah lalu tidur di atas kasur empuk dan hangat.

Langkah Sora terhenti. Dia merasakah seseorang datang mendekat. Dia menepi, di samping pohon lalu memasang telinga dan menyipitkan mata saat sebuah bayangan seseorang muncul dari kejauhan.

Sora melihat orang itu. Rambut biru yang dibiarkan panjang dan luka di dahi yang terlihat sangat menyiksa. Saix berjalan pelan di tengah gerombolan semak belukar. Dia membawa seikat bunga lili putih di tangan kanannya dan wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Sedang apa dia? Dan untuk apa bunga itu?" batin Sora.

Sora tidak berani memanggilnya. Dia hanya diam, melihat apa yang akan Saix lakukan. Dilihatnya Saix berjalan ke arah gereja tua tadi. Sora mengikutinya. Dia lupa pada tujuannya mencari Roxas.

Saix berjalan sangat pelan dan lesu. Dia menundukan kepala, tidak melihat ke depan. Langkahnya agak kurang mantap yang membuatnya akan terjatuh jika tersandung sebatang ranting. Sora di belakangnya, menguntit, berpindah dari pohon satu ke pohon lain.

Sesekali Saix berhenti. Menoleh ke kanan kiri. Dan saat itu pula, Sora berhenti di balik pohon pilihannya dan menunggu. Begitu Saix kembali berjalan, Sora kembali menguntitnya.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah menguntit cukup lama, Sora dibawa ke gereja tua tadi. Saix masuk ke dalam, membuat Sora ikut masuk ke dalam dengan posisi sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Dia…" bisik Sora dari balik salah satu pilar di dalam bangunan. Dia melihat Saix berjongkok di depan tiang yang mereka gunakan untuk membakar penyihir. Saix terlihat meletakan bunga yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ms. Kirikaze, aku bawakan bunga kesukaanmu. Karena sekarang para pengikut ajaran sesat itu sudah mati, jadi aku bisa mengirimkan bunga ini untukmu." Katanya agak berbisik.

"Ms. Kirikaze? Jadi dia juga tahu kalau ibu Ventus sudah mati?" Sora berbisik di tempatnya. Namun bisikannya ditangkap oleh telinga Saix yang peka. Saix menoleh ke belakang dan menatap langsung mata Sora yang sedang bersandar pada pilat tembok. Sora tersentak kemudian segera berlari keluar dari bangunan.

Sora berlari tergesa-gesa. Sesekali menengok ke belakang, takut jika Saix mengikutinya dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Saat berlari melintasi semak-semak, ia kembali teringat pada Roxas. Betapa bodohnya dia sampai bisa meninggalkan Roxas yang begitu penting baginya?

Memikirkan hal itu, Sora memukuli kepalanya sendiri karena menyesal.

Dia berlari kembali ke tempat dimana dia kehilangan Roxas namun tetap saja, dia sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk menyiasati kedatangan Saix – atau bisa jadi Ventus juga.

Sora berhenti di tempat yang dia pikir sebagai tempat menghilangnya Roxas. Remang-remang dan penuh dengan rerimbunan pohon. Sora berputar di tempat, menyipitkan mata, berusaha mencari Roxas jika dia sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon atau semak.

Dia tak menemukan apapun. Sepi. Dedaunan yang rontok tanpa henti membuat pandangan Sora menjadi agak kabur. Dia memanggil,

"Roxas!"

Tak ada jawaban. Agaknya, Roxas masih berpikir bahwa Sora adalah Vanitas sehingga dia tidak mau menampakan diri. Benarkah asumsi Terra dan Roxas tentang reinkarnasi itu? Atau mungkin mereka berdua hanya dirasuki?

"Tidak. Ini bodoh!" tiba-tiba Sora menjerit sendiri. "Aku bukan Vanitas! Aku bukan reinkarnasinya!" dia mendongak, berteriak pada langit yang terhalang dedaunan pohon. "Roxas! Keluarlah! Aku tidak mau kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah Vanitas! Siapapun dia, entah dia pembunuh atau _psycho_, aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku bukanlah reinkarnasinya!"

Sayangnya, jeritannya segera menghilang ditelan langit. Tak seorang pun menjawabnya. Roxas tidak memedulikan teriakannya itu. Dia berpikir bahwa Vanitas-lah yang menjerit untuk mengelabuinya sehingga dia akan muncul dari balik pohon ek besar itu.

"Sora…" Roxas menengok ke arah datangnya jeritan tadi. "Bukan. Itu Vanitas. Dia menyamar sebagai Sora supaya aku keluar dan… apa? Setelah itu apa? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bertemu dengan Vanitas lagi?" dia kembali ke posisi semula; duduk bersandar pada batang pohon.

_"Dia akan membunuhmu."_ Jawab seseorang dari alam sadar Roxas. Roxas tersentak mendengar jawabannya.

"Membunuh…ku?"

_"Ya. Sama seperti dia telah membunuhku."_

"Tapi… Ventus…"

_"Jadi, jika kau tidak ingin mati duluan…"_

Roxas menelan ludah.

_"Bunuh dia. Bunuh reinkarnasi Vanitas itu."_

Jantung Roxas seolah berhenti berdetak. Tiba-tiba saja dia berkeringat. "Tidak… Tidak! Aku tidak mau membunuh lagi!"

Setelah berteriak keras dan Ventus tertawa hebat menikmati ketakutan Roxas, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Roxas.

"Hei! Ada orang di sana?"

Roxas tersentak, menengok siapa yang bersuara tadi.

Dia muncul dari semak yang ada dan bertatap langsung dengan Roxas. "Kau…"

"…" tanpa menjawab, Roxas beranjak dari tempatnya. Saix mengejarnya, menangkap lengan Roxas.

"Tunggu!"

"Lepaskan aku!" jeritnya. Di dalam pikirannya, Ventus kembali meracuninya. Dia bilang pada Roxas bahwa Saix adalah sahabatnya yang hanya ada pada saat suka namun menghilang entah kemana pada saat dia berduka. Saix adalah teman yang tidak baik, intinya. Dan Ventus ingin membunuhnya juga.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Lepaskan aku! Kau tidak berguna! Kau pecundang! Kenapa kau tinggalkan sahabatmu yang sedang terluka? Kenapa? Apakah kau takut? Kau.. tidak berguna!"

Saix melotot. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang sahabatnya yang terluka? Ventus adalah mantan sahabatnya yang mati 15 tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu, dia benar-benar tak berdaya..

"Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan, Strife?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Mendengar teriakan Roxas, Sora yang tadi ada di arah berlawanan dengan Roxas, segera menghambur ke arah sumber suara. Dia menembus semak dan melihat Roxas serta Saix.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas menolehnya. Dia tidak melihat Sora sebagai Vanitas lagi. "Sora!" kemudian menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Saix yang sedang lengah. Roxas segera memeluk Sora karena takut pada Saix dan juga senang telah bertemu dengan Sora yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalian berdua…" desis Saix dengan wajah berkesan tak percaya.

ooOoo

"Maaf…"

"Roxas, sudahlah." Balas Sora, mengusap rambut Roxas. Mereka berdua sedang bergandengan tangan mengikuti kemana Saix pergi. Saix bilang, dia akan membawa mereka ke rumahnya untuk istirahat karena mereka terlihat sangat lelah dan kering seperti mayat. Mereka tidak menolak karena kenyataan mereka memang lelah adalah benar – walaupun kenyataan mereka kering seperti mayat adalah salah besar.

Saix dan si kembar tiba di depan rumah kecil terbuat dari kayu yang Saix akui sebagai rumahnya. Sora dan Roxas bingung kenapa Saix punya rumah di dalam hutan dan tanpa tetangga. Siapapun yang tinggal di tengah hutan dan tanpa tetangga, pasti tidak akan betah. Tapi sepertinya tidak bagi Saix.

"Silakan masuk. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Kata Saix dengan suara yang dibuat-buat supaya terdengar ramah. Si kembar merinding mendengar suaranya lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Rumahnya hangat. Diterangi beberapa lampu dinding berwarna oranye, lantai kayu yang berderit setiap kali diinjak, dan dinding kayu yang berpoles pernis. Perabot yang kurang lengkap dan beberapa ruang lainnya yang tidak memiliki pintu namun sebuah kain.

Sora bergidik. "Err.. Rumahmu bagus." Katanya agak canggung.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Saix datar. Saix maju beberapa langkah lalu berhenti di depan salah satu ruangan berpintu kain, "Kalian pasti lelah. Istirahatlah."

"Er…"

"Adikmu terlihat sangat lelah, Sora." Tambahnya. Sora menoleh Roxas di sampingnya. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Sepertinya suhu badannya kembali melonjak mengingat dia belum sembuh total.

"Roxas?"

"… Aku tidak apa-apa…" suaranya bergetar. Sora tahu Roxas ingin istirahat tapi dia pasti menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin dianggap menyusahkan.

"Kamu harus istirahat."

"Tidak…" balas Roxas lemah. Walaupun Roxas bilang tidak, Sora tetap memapahnya ke ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Saix. Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king yang rapid an suasana kamar itu juga terasa nyaman. Sora membaringkan Roxas di tempat tidur itu.

"Pejamkan matamu dan tidur, ya?"

"Aku…baik-baik saja…"

"Tidak. Jangan bicara lagi. Tidurlah." Kata Sora lembut. Roxas akhirnya menuruti keinginan Sora. Dia menutup mata dan tertidur cepat karena memang sebenarnya dia sangat lelah. Sora menatap wajah adiknya yang tertidur penuh kedamaian walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar sedang berada dalam keadaan damai…

Saix masuk ke kamar, "Dia tidur?"

"Iya." Sora berbalik, "Saix, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Mereka menuju ruang tamu diman a terdapat sebuah sofa coklat muda, sebuah meja kecil, dan televisi. Mereka duduk lalu Sora memasang wajah serius.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" kata Saix memulai perbincangan. Wajah Sora semakin serius.

"Tentang…"

"Apa?"

"Kau kenal anak bernama Ventus, kan?"

Mata Saix melotot. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut seperti baru saja disambar petir. Ekspresi yang sangat tidak lazim seolah aibnya baru saja terbongkar.

Dia menatap Sora dengan horror di matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah mantan sahabat Ventus, kan?" Sora menatapnya lekat seolah ingin membunuh. Saix berkeringat. Tatapan horror di matanya berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak… a-aku tidak kenal siapa Ventus. Tidak pernah aku bertemu dengannya… S-siapa dia?" suaranya berat. Kesan tipuan terasa hebat dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau bohong. Kau mengenalnya. Semua orang di desa ini mengenalnya."

Saix semakin takut, "A-aku tidak…"

"Ventus mati." Sahut Sora memotong kalimat Saix. Saix tersentak di tempat. "Kemungkinan dia mati di hutan ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?" sangkal Saix lagi. Lebih banyak keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Katakan saja," tatapannya makin tajam, "kau mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun, kan? Walaupun tidak sebaik ibunya."

"… Kau ini bicara apa? aku tidak mengenalnya!" bentak Saix sambil membuang wajah dari Sora. Dia merasa sangat takut dan canggung. Kenangan. Ya, itu adalah salah satu kenangan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Apa kau tahu anak bernama Vanitas?" tanya Sora lagi.

Saix kembali tersentak. Dia tidak menjawab Sora kali ini. Wajahnya semakin aneh, berkerut mengerikan. Sora tetap menatapnya bagaikan algojo yang sedang menginterogasi teroris.

"Kau gila…" desis Saix.

Sora menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. "Aku tidak gila. Tapi aku yakin, kau memang tahu siapa Vanitas dan kedekatanmu dengan Ventus, bukanlah suatu kebohongan yang hendak kau sangkal."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tiba-tiba Saix berteriak marah dan terganggu dengan pertanyaan Sora yang keras kepala. Sora tersentak di tempat kemudian menenangkan dirinya sedetik untuk kembali menatap Saix dengan bola mata birunya yang berubah mengerikan.

Roxas terbangun..

Di bawah kendali Ventus.

"Saix…" tatapan Sora melembut, "kau tahu kan.. Adikku…" dia menundukan kepala. Saix merasa kemarahannya mereda melihat wajah Sora yang dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Roxas?" katanya agak canggung.

"Ya. Sejak kecil..dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang orang biasa tak bisa lihat…"

"Maksudmu hantu?"

"Ya. Dan sejak kami pindah ke sini… Roxas bertemu Ventus di sekolah."

Saix menunjukan kesan mengerikan pada wajahnya. Gumpalan eritrosit menluncur meninggalkan wajahnya sehingga kesan pucat pasi terlihat di sana. Dia berkeringat… menggigil.

"Dan Ventus sudah mati." Lanjut Sora. "Katakan Saix, kenapa kau tidak mengakui Ventus sebagai temanmu? Padahal dia menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaiknya."

"Tidak.. aku tidak kenal dia…" Saix membuang wajah dari tatapan Sora.

"Saat aku dan Roxas tersesat di hutan, kami menemukan sebuah pondok kecil. Di sana, aku menemukan buku harian milik Ven."

Saix kembali tercengang.

"Di sana tertulis, dia baru saja menyaksikan ibunya dibakar hidup-hidup oleh penduduk desa. Mereka mengejar Ven yang lari ke hutan. Dia bersembunyi di pondok itu dan berharap… kau akan datang untuk menolongnya… Tapi kau tidak pernah datang, iya kan?"

"Itu.." mata Saix terasa pedih.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang diinginkannya, kan? Dan anak bernama Vanitas ini… aku dan Roxas mengunjungi rumahnya tadi siang dan bertemu dengan sepupunya. Dia bilang, Vanitas sudah mati.. dan saat aku melihat fotonya, dia… dia.. dia sangat mirip denganku dan Ventus… Ventus sangat mirip dengan Roxas… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa bisa ada kebetulan yang seperti itu? Ini gila! Ini mustahil!" suara Sora menggema, bergetar. Dia meneteskan air mata dan bergidik, membuat Saix menatapnya iba. Dia seharunya tahu siapa Ventus dan Vanitas. Dia memang tahu. Namun dia tak ingin mengakuinya.

Mereka berdua adalah kenangan buruk baginya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Roxas? Aku tidak mau… sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya… aku tidak pernah bisa menjaganya dengan baik.. aku.. aku bukan kakak yang baik.." semakin banyak air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya. Dia sesenggukan, meremas sofa yang sedang ia dan Saix duduki.

Perasaan bersalah menyelubungi diri Saix.

"Sora… aku… memang me…" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia melihat sesuatu bersinar di belakang Sora. Benda itu sepanjang 30 senti dan terbuat dari alumunium.

Mengetahui benda apa itu, dia segera mendorong Sora ke samping sehingga dia jatuh ke lantai kayu dan melukai punggungnya.

Benda itu tertancap di sofa dan yang memegang pisau itu adalah….. Roxas.

**TBC**

**Hahahahaaa**

**Bingung kan?**

**Saya juga :P**


	18. Last Chapter: Revelation

**Hola!**

**CFS di sini!**

**Saya baru sadar kalau ternyata nama saya SANGAT ANEH!**

***ditabok**

**Ini adalah "chapter terakhir" dari The Possessed.**

**Ayo tebak, endingnya apa..**

**Seperti yang sudah saya bilang di waktu sebelumnya, Sora tidak akan mati di fic ini. Ciakakakakaaa**

**Semua survive, semua senang**

***dihajar**

**Here it is**

**Last chapter**

**The Possessed**

**Last Chapter: Revelation**

"A-apa?" rintih Sora. Saix melempar tatapan garang pada Roxas yang menarik pisaunya dari sofa.

"Roxas!" teriak Saix. Dia beranjak, meraih tangan Roxas yang memegang pisau.

"Lepaskan aku… kau menyedihkan… Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Aku tahu kau di sana… melihatku dibunuh…" Roxas bicara. Itu bukan Roxas.. itu Ventus.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Roxas?" Saix memegangi Roxas dengan kuat. Dia memberontak. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau diremas oleh tangan kanan Saix. Lehernya dipiting tangan kiri Saix sehingga ia mendesis sakit dan sesekali berteriak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sora menatap Roxas dalam belenggu Saix. Dia berdiri lalu dengan keberanian yang ada, merebut pisau di tangan Roxas. Sora melempar pisau itu jauh-jauh lalu menatap wajah Roxas.

"Roxas, sadarlah!" serunya.

"Pembunuh!" Roxas berteriak dan memberontak lebih hebat. Saix kewalahan karena kekuatan Roxas yang dua kali lipat dari anak biasa. Dia terlepas. Roxas kemudian berbalik pada Saix lalu meraih lehernya dan mencengkramnya erat.

Saix terjatuh ke lantai dengan Roxas di atasnya yang mencekik leher kurus Saix.

"Mati… MATI!" jerit Roxas, memperkuat cekikannya. Saix menggerakan tangannya ke atas.. berusaha memukul Roxas.

"Roxas, hentikan!" Sora mencapai tempat Roxas, memegang bahunya, menariknya menjauh namun sia-sia. Dia terus berusaha memisahkan Roxas dan Saix namun yang ada hanyalah sia-sia. "Roxas, jangan lakukan itu!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Vanitas!" jerit Roxas membalas kalimat Sora.

Sora tercegang sejenak kemudian balas berteriak, "Aku bukan Vanitas!"

"PEMBUNUH!" Roxas menjerit lagi.

DAK!

Satu pukulan di tengkuk Roxas, membuatnya lemas dan terjatuh di samping Saix. Saix baru saja memukul tengkuknya. Roxas pingsan. Saix bangkit, memeluk Roxas yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Roxas!" Sora menjerit panik namun kemudian Saix menunjukan bahwa Roxas baik-baik saja.

"Dia hanya pingsan," katanya, menyerahkan Roxas pada Sora. Sora menatap Roxas lagi. Dia memeluk Roxas erat.

"Roxas..kenapa bisa jadi begini?" air matanya menetes ke pipi Roxas kemudian kembali pada Saix. "Saix, kita harus melakukan sesuatu.. Kita harus mengusir Ventus! Dia hantu! Dia merasuki Roxas!"

"Sora," Saix mengangguk, "Aku dan Ventus. Dulu kami adalah sahabat baik."

Sora ternganga. Dia hampir berteriak tak percaya. Setelah perdebatan yang berakhir mengerikan, akhirnya Saix mengakui siapa Ven.

"Aku berteman dengannya sejak SMA. Dia anak yang baik.."

Sora memberinya tatapan aneh sambil terus memeluk Roxas.

"Dia adalah murid pindahan dari desa lain. Ayahnya meninggal sebelum dia dilahirkan," lanjut Saix. "Ibunya seorang penjahit baju wanita bernama Mrs. Kirikaze. Mereka sangat baik walaupun sangat miskin. Rumah itu…" Saix menelan ludah. "Rumah bekas terbakar itu adalah rumah Ven dan ibunya."

Sora tidak merasa aneh. Roxas pernah mengatakan itu.

"Beberapa bulan setelah kepindahan mereka, tiba-tiba desa digegerkan oleh berita adanya penyihir dan anak haram. Dan wanita bernama Maleficent itu menghasut seluruh penduduk desa agar membakar Larxene dan membunuh Ven... Malam itu mereka diburu. Ven berhasil kabur ke hutan setelah ibunya dibakar hidup-hidup. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada ibunya tapi aku mengikuti Ven ke hutan, berharap aku akan menemukannya dan mencarikan tempat bersembunyi yang bagus untuknya.. Namun.. Aku tidak menemukannya dalam sehari.. Aku tersesat.. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu dengan Vanitas dan teman-temannya.. Aku mengikuti mereka..hanya untuk melihat mereka menyeret Ven ke bukit di ujung hutan..dan.. Memukulinya dengan kayu besar. Aku terlalu takut untuk berteriak dan menolong Ven.. Aku bersembunyi.. Tidak bisa apa-apa... Dan di sana..dia melihatku..meminta tolong.. Namun...aku.. Vanitas memberikan pukulan terakhir pada kepala Ven yang menyebabkannya setengah sadar.. Kemudian memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk menggali lubang kubur... Ven terus merintih, memanggilku namun.. Aku sangat takut.. Aku tidak berani.. Aku hanya menangis.. Dan melihatnya... Dikubur hidup-hidup.."

"Jadi.. Ven mati kehabisan nafas," kata Sora sambil mengingat saat dia melihat Ventus untuk pertama kalinya; wajahnya berdarah, tubuhnya juga, bajunya robek dan terdapat noda tanah. Dia juga berbau tanah busuk. Sangat tragis nasib anak bernama Ventus Kirikaze itu. Berakhir di tangan teman sekelasnya..

"Seharusnya aku bisa menolongnya... Dia sahabatku.. Ven, maafkan aku…." Saix mendongak. Matanya berair, menetes ke pipinya. Sora memperhatikannya. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Saix; ingin meminta maaf pada Ventus.

"Ventus," kata Sora, berpaling menatap wajah tertidur Roxas, "maafkan aku.."

Mendengar permintaan maaf Sora, Saix gantian memperhatikannya. Dalam matanya, sesuatu berubah. Rambut coklat Sora berubah menjadi hitam dan bola mata birunya berubah menjadi warna emas.. Dan yang sedang ada di pelukannya...bukanlah Roxas.. Tapi Ventus.

"Vanitas..."

"Maafkan aku, Ven. Maafkan aku.. Aku sangat menyesal.. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku.," Sora terus mengulang kata itu yang membuat Saix sulit mengedipkan mata. Namun, satu kedipan membuat semua itu menghilang. Dia melihat Sora dan Roxas. Bukan Vanitas dan Ventus.

"Mereka... Reinkarnasi?" bisiknya.

Sora merasa diperhatikan, menatap Saix heran.

"Saix?"

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa..," katanya. Sora kembali memperhatikan Roxas.

_'Ven..'_

_'Vanitas.. Kau telah membunuhku.. Aku akan...'_

_'Maafkan aku, Ven.. Aku menyesal..'_

_'Tidak! Aku akan balas dendam. Aku akan membunuhmu kemudian membunuh semua orang di desa ini! Aku akan membunuh semuanya! Terutama kau, Vanitas!'_

_'Vanitas sudah mati! Aku sudah mati, Ven..'_

_'Kau bohong. Akan ku...'_

_'Vanitas sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Aku mati dan..bereinkarnasi.. Sora. Anak ini... Ven, kumohon mengertilah.. Sora adalah diriku yang lain dan Roxas.. Dia adalah perwujudan penyesalan dan rasa bersalahku..'_

_'Roxas...'_

Roxas terbangun mendadak. Matanya melotot, membuat Sora dan saix kaget di saat bersamaan.

"Roxas, kamu sudah sadar.. Syukurlah, adikku!" Sora mengelus pipi Roxas dengan pipinya. Roxas terheran.

Dia melihat yang lain..

_'Terima kasih, Ven.'_

"Vanitas," bisik Roxas. Sora melepas pelukan hebatnya setelah mendengar itu.

"Roxas?"

"Sora, dia di sana! Ventus!" serunya bersemangat.

"Apa?"

"Ventus ada di sana! Vanitas memberitahuku!"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" kata Sora tak percaya. Dia mengguncang tubuh Roxas perlahan.

"Sora, Saix!" Roxas menoleh pada Saix. "Dia di sana! Yang dia inginkan.. Adalah istirahat dengan tenang," kata Roxas lagi. Dia berdiri cepat lalu berlari keluar dari rumah Saix.

Sora segera mengejarnya. "Roxas!"

"Di sana! Lili putih di bukit itu! Dia di sana!" Roxas berseru sambil terus berlari.

Sora kewalahan mengikutinya di hutan yang gelap. Ternyata hari telah malam. Tak terasa waktu telah terlewat begitu cepat.

"Roxas!"

"Di sana! Di sana!" Roxas terus berseru dan berlari.

"Roxas, kembalilah! Kumohon..."

"Cepat. Harus cepat!" kaki Roxas melangkah cepat walau sesekali tersandung jalan. Hutan yang gelap membuat pendangannya tidak jelas. Sumber cahaya yang berasal dari bulan purnama di langit berbintang hanya menerangi sedikit tempat mengingat rimbunnya pohon berdaun lebat di sana. Kunang-kunang menjadi sumber cahaya lain yang dapat dimanfaatkan.

Sora berteriak saat melihat Roxas berbelok ke arah semak belukar berduri di samping kanannya, "ROXAS!"

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat semak itu, menimbang apakah tidak apa-apa untuk menerobos semak itu. Duri pada semak itu cukup banyak dan dia yakin, tubuh Roxas pasti penuh luka gores. Sora menatap sekeliling, berharap ada jalan lain yang dapat dilewati. Dia menoleh ke belakang kemudian teringat pada Saix. Apakah dia mengikuti mereka atau hanya berdiam diri di rumahnya sambil merasa bersalah atas kematian Ven?

"Tidak ada jalan lain," desis Sora kemudian dia menerobos semak berduri di depannya. Benar saja, duri yang ada cukup banyak. Kulit Sora tergores berkali-kali dan dia mengernyit sakit serta mencibir pada darahnya sendiri. Sesekali dia menggerutu pada kondisi jalan yang bergelombang dan gelap gulita. Semak-semak berduri membuatnya benci untuk melewatinya. Sora terus melangkah, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa pada lengan dan betisnya. Sesekali mengernyit saat pipinya tergores duri.

Goresan terakhir di lengan kanannya mengantarnya keluar dari semak belukar berduri.

"Haah!" seru Sora dengan nafas tersengal. Dia memperhatikan bagian tubuhnya yang sakit dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. "Sial…." dia menatap lurus, "Roxas!" serunya lagi seraya melihat Roxas berjongkok sambil memijit lengannya. Kakinya terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun kain celana panjangnya penuh goresan. Dia tetap diam walau Sora memanggilnya.

"Sora…" kata Roxas akhirnya setelah Sora mendekat 30 senti darinya.

"Roxas, kamu baik-baik saja?" kata Sora, menepuk bahu Roxas.

"…" Roxas tak bersuara namun mengangguk.

"Kita…" lanjut Sora namun Roxas segera menangkap tangan Sora kemudian berdiri cepat.

"Dia di sana, Sora! Di sana!" teriakannya mengena pada telinga Sora. Dia hanya melebarkan mata kemudian membiarkan dirinya diseret lembut oleh Roxas.

"Roxas..."

"Ayo, Sora!" Roxas berlari agak lamban melewati kegelapan hutan Seiyuu yang mengerikan. Sumber cahaya yang berasal dari bulan di langit semakin menipis, kunang-kunang semakin langka. Namun hawa dingin semakin terasa.

"Roxas, kita mau kemana?" Sora berkata sambil merengut heran.

"Kesana! Ventus ada di sana!" jawab Roxas sambil menunjuk arah tak tentu. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan mempererat pegangannya.

Sora hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti adiknya.

Deretan pohon seram dan cahaya yang menembus dedaunan pohon membawa mereka ke suatu bukit tanpa pohon dan semak. Di tempat ini cahaya bulan menyiram seluruh sisi. Tampak oleh si kembar sebuah bunga lili putih yang tumbuh di atas gundukan tanah yang telah menyatu dengan tanah lain. Gundukan itu tidak baru namun karena bentuknya yang menonjol, dapat membedakannya dari tanah lain.

"Itu dia!" seru Roxas tak sabar. Dia melepas genggamannya lalu berlari ke arah gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Roxas!" balas Sora. Roxas sudah berlutut di depan gundukan tanah itu dan menggali dengan kuku-kukunya. Sora terkejut melihat kelakuan adiknya. Ia mencapai tempat Roxas, menangkap kedua tangannya yang telah terbungkus tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tidak sehat!"

"Dia di sini! Kita harus mengeluarkannya!"

"Mengeluarkan siapa? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu!" bentak Sora, mempererat genggamannya. Roxas merengut kemudian menarik lepas tangannya.

"Ventus! Dia di sini! Bantu aku, Sora!" serunya kemudian lanjut menggali. Sora menatapnya heran dan ternganga namun kemudian ikut berjongkok dan menggali tanah.

Butir-butir tanah masuk ke celah-celah kuku mereka. Tekstur tanah yang basah mempermudah penggalian mereka yang terus menggali walau Sora lebih sering mengeluh. Hingga akhirnya, Roxas menemukan sesuatu.

"Lihat!" serunya, menggali sedikit lebih dalam lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tanah.

Sora menatap benda itu dengan mata lebar dan perasaan kaget luar biasa.

Namun Roxas malah tersenyum senang. "Ini Ventus!" jeritnya senang, mengangkat tengkorak berbalur tanah itu ke depan wajah Sora.

Sora menarik wajahnya menjauh dari tengkorak itu. "V-V-Ven...tus?"

"Iya! Ini Ventus!" Roxas mendekatkan tengkorak itu pada wajahnya sendiri, melihat tajam padanya. "Dia terkubur di sini selama 15 tahun... Ternyata selama ini, perasaan gelap dan dingin itu berasal dari sini. Ven juga bilang, dia sesak nafas.. Sungguh..tragis…" suara Roxas melemah. Dia menurunkan tengkorak Ventus ke pangkuannya.

Sora memberinya tatapan memelas. Tengkorak putih keruh itu dipegang erat oleh Roxas yang menatap setiap senti tumpukan kalsium dan fosfor. Sora kemudian meletakan tangannya di atas tengkorak itu.

"Mungkin, Ven ingin istirahat di tempat yang nyaman," katanya.

Roxas melihat padanya, "Kau benar. Kita harus memindahkannya ke tempat lain." dia berdiri. "Di sana ada taman bunga lili putih tak berpemilik. Kita bisa menguburnya di sana."

Sora ikut berdiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu di sana ada taman bunga lili?"

"Entahlah," Roxas mulai melangkah bersama tengkorak Ventus di kedua tangannya. "Sepertinya Vanitas memberitahuku tadi."

Sora diam kemudian mengikuti Roxas.

Ternyata benar. Setelah melewati sekumpulan semak tinggi, pemandangan yang ada berubah dari bukit tak berpohon menjadi hamparan bunga lili putih di antara kerumunan pohon willow. Sinar bulan meresap melalui celah-celah daun. Dari salah satu celah yang lebar, bulan purnama terlihat sangat cantik dan bersahabat.

Roxas berhenti di tengah hamparan bunga kemudian berjongkok dan menggali.

"Roxas," bisik Sora melihat Roxas mengubur tengkorak Ventus dengan rapi. Dia berlutut. "Kau..anak yang baik."

"Ya, terima kasih, Kak. Aku akan menenangkan Ven," kata Roxas memadatkan gundukan tanah yang baru dibuatnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sekarang, Ven sudah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang?"

"Ya. Dendamnya telah terbalas dan dia telah mendapat tempat yang layak untuk istirahat."

"Kita berdoa untuknya?" Sora menyarankan.

Roxas mengangguk, "Ya!"

Mereka mencakupkan tangan lalu memejamkan mata, berdoa untuk tengkorak di bawah gundukan tanah itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan mereka membuka mata.

Roxas tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang," kata Sora, bangkit.

Suara-suara lain di belakangnya membuat Sora berbalik dan menunjukan senyum lebar.

"Sora, Roxas!" itu ayah mereka dan juga ibu mereka serta Saix.

"Mama, Papa!" Sora melambai kemudian berbalik pada Roxas yang telah berdiri. "Rox, itu Mama dan Papa serta Saix! Mereka menjemput kita!"

"Iya." Roxas tersenyum kecil.

Sora berlari ke arah orang-orang dewasa dan tertawa-tawa. Aerith terharu melihat putranya lagi.

"Kemana saja kalian?" tanyanya.

"Err kami tersesat di hutan, Ma," jawab Sora sambil terkekeh. Aerith memeluk Sora dan menangis.

Cloud memanggil Roxas yang berdiri memunggungi mereka.

"Roxas, kemarilah!"

"Ah, iya." dia menoleh namun kembali pada sesuatu yang tadi dia lihat. Ventus disana. Berdiri dengan penampilan yang lebih bersih dan wajah yang berseri. Dia tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal, Ven."

Ventus mengangguk, memimikan kalimat, "Terima kasih," pada Roxas.

Roxas tersenyum sebelum berlari pada orang tuanya dan kakaknya.

Keluarga kecil itu berkumpul kembali dan tertawa bersama. Kemudian mereka keluar dari hutan dengan panduan Saix. Matahari terbit di ufuk timur, menghangatkan seluruh jiwa di bumi.

Semua bahagia. Ventus dan Vanitas juga.

XxX

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Roxas tidak bertingkah aneh lagi. Dia tidak bicara sendirian lagi di kelas dan suasana mencekam di desa itu menghilang.

Suatu siang saat hari hujan, Cloud pulang untuk mengambil peralatan dokternya yang tertinggal. Aerith menanyainya.

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi di puskesmas?"

"Ya. Seorang pria berusia sekitar 30 tahun ditemukan tewas di Hutan Seiyuu. Dia memakai seragam pekerja Kebun Raya Seiyuu. Wajahnya dicabik-cabik dan tak dapat dikenali.."

"Mungkinkah.."

Sebelum Aerith selesai bicara, Sora dan Roxas datang dari sekolah. Mereka basah kuyup. Sora menggigil, Roxas diam tak bersuara.

"Ah, Papa! Kenapa tidak menjemput kami?" protes Sora.

Cloud tersenyum ramah, "Ada banyak yang harus Papa tangani, Sora. Ada pria tewas di Hutan Seiyuu dan Papa harus mengotopsinya. Papa hanya pulang untuk mengambil alat ini lalu akan segera berangkat lagi."

"Hutan Seiyuu?" Sora terkejut. Dia teringat pada Saix. Ventus ingin membunuh Saix tapi...bukankah dia telah dimakamkan dengan layak?

Seharusnya dia sudah istirahat dengan tenang dan tak membunuh lagi. Sora berkeringat, membuat kedua orang tuanya heran. Dia menoleh Roxas. Mungkinkah Ventus masih merasuki Roxas?

Tatapan mata Roxas kosong. Aura aneh berkecamuk di sekitar tubuhnya.

Sora berteriak,

"Roxas!"

**The End**

**? ? ? ?**

**Hahahahahahaaaa**

**Surprise!**

**Prikitiew!**

**Benarkah ini chapter terakhir?**

**Saya belum ubah status fic-nya ke complete lho XD**

**Berarti…**

**Let's be patience…**

**Saya perlu kabel adapter harddisk ke USB nih…ada yang punya enggak?**

**Bisa dikirim ke alamat ini:**

**Jalan….. gang…. No….. Singaraja, Bali 81113**

**NGAWUR NIH ANAK.**

**Sekian XD**


	19. Epilog

**Hello**

**Akhirnya saya update juga… **

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir yang sesungguhnya.**

**Sesungguhnya XD**

**Beneran lho**

**Bener! Iya, betul! Beneran! Ho'oh (niru omongan adek saya)**

**Kwakwakawaaaa**

**Disclaimer: KH dan karakternya bukanlah milik saya. Saya hanyalah seorang maniac yang menulis cerita dan tertawa gila setelahnya XD**

**Here it is**

**Real Last Chapter**

**The Possessed**

**Epilog**

"Roxas." Sora melangkah perlahan. Permukaan tanah keras yang ditumbuhi ribuan bunga lili putih. Dia mendekati Roxas yang sedang berlutut di depan gundukan tanah.

"Sora, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku kesini." Roxas memberi Sora sebuah senyum manis. Sora ikut berlutut di samping adiknya.

"Maaf, ya. Waktu itu aku berteriak padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Roxas. Dia meletakan beberapa tangkai bunga di atas gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Aku pikir, Ventus masih merasukimu." suara Sora lembut.

"Tidak. Dia sudah memiliki tempat sendiri. Walaupun waktu itu aku masih merasakan keberadaannya..."

"Ventus sudah kembali ke pangkuan ibunya, kan?"

Roxas berdiri. "Aku tidak yakin."

Sora ikut berdiri. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia memang sudah memiliki tempat di sini. Hamparan bunga lili putih yang disukai ibunya. Namun.." Roxas berhenti, gemetar tiba-tiba. Sora yang melihat adiknya gemetar, panik.

"Roxas, ada apa?"

_Aku akan hidup selama kau hidup, Roxas._

"Tidak..." gumam Roxas tak jelas. Sora menyentuh bahu Roxas.

"Rox.." matanya melebar. Roxas menutupi telinganya dan menangis.

_Karena kau adalah aku. Kau lahir dari rasa bersalah Vanitas karena telah membunuhku._

"Tidak.. Tidak mau.."

"Roxas, ada apa?" Sora mengguncang tubuh Roxas lembut.

_Kau hidup, aku hidup._

_Kau mati, aku masih tetap hidup._

_Selamanya aku akan bersamamu._

_Karena kau adalah aku._

_Roxas.._

"TIDAK!" Roxas berlutut lagi. Air matanya tumpah. Sora berlutut. Rasa panik memenuhi dirinya. Sesuatu telah terjadi tapi Sora tidak tahu apa itu.

"Roxas!" Sora mengguncang tubuh Roxas lagi. Lebih kencang kali ini.

"Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK!"

Sora tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia memeluk Roxas erat.

"Ya ampun.. Ada apa ini?" Sora melirik gundukan tanah yang berisi tengkorak Ventus.

Sesosok anak laki-laki muncul. Dia tak berkaki, melayang. Rambut pirangnya bersih, pakaiannya juga.

"V-Ven..tus?" Sora menjerit. Dia mempererat pelukannya, berusaha mencegah Roxas melihat penampakan Ventus. Ventus mengulurkan tangannya dan seiring dengan itu, darah mulai membungkus dirinya.

"T-tidak..kenapa kau..." Sora gemetar.

"_Roxas_

_Roxas.._

_Roxas..._

_Roxas..."_ tangan Ventus menjulur, berusaha menyentuh Roxas yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Sora.

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh adikku! PERGI!" Sora menjerit namun Ventus tidak menghiraukan jeritannya. Malah, dia semakin mendekat dengan tubuh berdarahnya dan tawa setan mengerikan. Sora memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

"Ventus."

Siapapun pemilik suara itu, Ventus pasti mengenalnya.

Sora membuka sedikit matanya hanya untuk melihat tangan berdarah Ventus berada tepat sesenti dari bahu Roxas.

"Ventus, ayo pulang." suara itu lagi. Ventus menarik tangannya.

"I-Ibu? Ibu?"

Sora menoleh Ventus. Matanya melebar. Bukan hanya Ventus yang ada di sana tapi juga seorang wanita berambut pirang, memakai gaun putih. Anggun sekali.

"Ventus, sudah saatnya kita pulang," kata wanita itu lembut.

"Ibu!" Ventus cepat-cepat memeluk wanita itu dan dia...menangis. Wanita itu mengelus kepala putranya.

Roxas mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sora untuk melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung disana.

"Roxas," dengus Sora, menyadari Roxas sedang memperhatikan Ventus dan ibunya.

"Dia ibunya. Ya, aku melihatnya waktu itu." Roxas bicara pelan.

"Sepertinya dia orang baik."

"Ya." Roxas menjawab pelan.

Wanita itu berpindah dari putranya yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya, pada si kembar.

"Sora, Roxas." wanita itu berkata, "Terima kasih."

Sora dan Roxas menatap wanita itu. Cerminan cahaya dari wajahnya membuat mereka merasa agak aneh. Nyaman bagai sedang menatap ibu mereka sendiri.

"Mrs. Kirikaze," tiba-tiba Roxas berkata. Dia bangkit. "Kami mengerti."

"Sekarang, kami akan pergi ke tempat dimana kami harus berada."

Sora bangkit di samping Roxas.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Terima kasih banyak." wanita itu kembali bicara. Tubuhnya mulai memudar, diselubungi cahaya putih membutakan. Ven menoleh pada si kembar untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Sora, Roxas. Aku telah bertemu dengan ibuku dan aku akan pergi bersamanya."

"Ven," desis Roxas.

"Maaf. Selama ini aku sudah menyusahkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Roxas. Sora memandang mereka bergantian. "Apa setelah kau pergi, aku akan kehilangan indra keenamku?" lanjut Roxas. Matanya bersinar seolah mengharapkan jawaban "ya" dari Ventus.

"Tidak. Itu adalah berkah dan kau harus hidup bersamanya hingga kau mati."

Wajah Roxas berubah kuyu. "Oh, begitu.."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bsa melakukan apa-apa. Selamat tinggal.." tubuh Ventus memudar semakin banyak. Ibunya tersenyum. Mereka melayang..

"Selamat tinggal," kata Roxas. Sora meletakan tangannya pada bahu Roxas. Bersama, mereka melihat Ven dan ibunya menghilang.

"Dia pergi sekarang?" sahut Sora.

"Ya. Benar-benar pergi."

"Sayang ya?"

"Iya.." Roxas menundukan kepala. "Sepertinya, aku akan terus seperti ini hingga aku mati.."

"Seperti yang Ven bilang, itu berkah." Sora memandang wajah Roxas yang kuyu. Roxas mendongak ke langit.

"Ya. Dan aku akan menjalaninya." dia tersenyum manis. Sora ikut tersenyum.

"Itu baru adikku."

Kemudian mereka berdua berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan bukit itu. Sora menggandeng Roxas sambil menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. Roxas tersenyum manis pada kakaknya. Mereka ingin cepat sampai ke rumah dan memeluk ibu mereka setelah melihat Ventus dan ibunya.

ooOoo

Dua saudara kembar yang dikenal sebagai Strife Twins duduk di hamparan rumput hijau abadi di sisi lain desa. Langit biru bersahabat dan awan-awan putih gemuk bergelantungan di atas. Suara desiran dedaunan pohon lebat tertiup angin menyemarakan hari Minggu mereka.

Sora duduk sambil melipat kakinya dan Roxas duduk di sampingnya dengan kepala terkulai di bahu kiri kakaknya.

Dia bernafas lembut sambil terkantuk-kantuk menikmati hembusan angin.

Sora menolehnya. Wajah yang sama dengannya itu penuh kedamaian dan matanya yang terpejam mirip orang tidur.

Sora memanggilnya,

"Roxas?"

Roxas membuka matanya. Ternyata dia tidak tidur, hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Ya, Kak?" katanya sambil menatap Sora.

Sora tersenyum padanya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.."

Roxas kembali memejamkan mata dan memperbaiki posisi kepalanya di bahu Sora.

Sora kemudian meraih tangan kanan Roxas dan menggenggamnya erat.

Dalam hati ia berkata, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu. Itulah janjiku. Dan akan kubawa hingga kapan pun."

"Iya. Terima kasih," ucap Roxas tiba-tiba seolah dia tahu apa yang tadi Sora katakan dalam hatinya. Namun Roxas masih memejamkan matanya.

Sora mengerti itu dan dia tersenyum.

Matahari semakin tinggi dan angin bertiup agak lebih kencang, membawa harum bunga yang ada sehingga di sekitar mereka penuh harum bunga.

Mungkin dia sedang melihat mereka dan tersenyum bersama ibunya.

Jauh di sana, dimana ia seharusnya berada.

"Terima kasih."

**The Real End**

**hOAHAHAAAHoooohaaaaaa**

**TAMAT LHO!**

**Kwakakaaaa**

**Akhir kata sebagai si penulis, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca dan pe-review semuanya. Saya sangat senang Anda telah membaca dan me-review fic gaje saya yang satu ini.**

**Sudah ada tiga fic yang telah saya tulis hingga tamat dan ini menjadi yang keempat.**

**Perjuangan saya tidak akan berlanjut hingga jenjang ini jika tidak ada dukungan dari Anda semuanya.**

**Dan jika selama ini ada beberapa atau banyak kata atau kalimat yang telah menyinggung perasaan Anda sekalian, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Drama horror Korea yang saya lupa judulnya**

**TV saya**

**Komputer saya (dulu punya saya. Sekarang sudah kuwariskan kepada adek saya)**

**Keyboard saya**

**Mouse saya**

**Space harddisk sisa**

**Monitor saya**

**Mikrosop Wor d 200 7**

**Buku tulis saya**

**Meja di sekolah waktu SMA**

**Modem SEMAR HAIYER C tujuh ratus**

**Modem SEMAR EC12 6 1 – 2**

**Media Player Classic yang udah muterin lagu**

**ASUS A43SA saya**

**Nokia C5 saya**

**Keluarga saya**

**Teman-teman saya**

**Para pembaca**

**Dan para pe-review**

**Terima Kasih kepada karakter KH:**

**Sora: sebagai Sora sang karakter utama**

**Roxas: sebagai si bocah yang dirasuki (maaf ya Roxas. Saya memang bejat… T_T )**

**Ventus: sebagai hantu gentayangan (maaf ya…)**

**Vanitas: sebagai **_**bully**_

**Cloud dan Aerith: sebagai orang tua Sora dan Roxas**

**Saix: sebagai pekerja di botanical garden**

**Marluxia, Zexion, Luxord, Lexaeus, Vexen, Demyx, Maleficent, Hayner, Seifer, Kairi: sebagai figuran.**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK**

**© CFS**


End file.
